The Trickster: Heir to the Other
by Beowulf the Divine Emperor
Summary: The Other. The third founder of the Time Lord civilization. Most about him is unknown. Some said he was a king, others a god, and still others just some old Gallifreyan. But it seems that with the Betrayal of Rassilon, a new light shines on him. He has an heir now...and that heir is a certain blonde trickster. And the Other reincarnate has come to help. Post-Hell Bent. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**AN: Well...this is new.**

 **I never thought I'd be actually writing this crossover but my little brother insisted and here I am. I should point out now that I know very little about Naruto and only know until the end of the Shippuden series. I have also enlisted Leaf Ranger and his sister RagingStarr (Read their stories. They're awesome and I highly recommend you lot read them.) to help me and I also ask your help in this. Give me suggestions and reviews so I can make this to the best it can be...wow that was corny. Oh well.**

 **Also, note that I will not be using any Japanese or honorifics. This is because the TARDIS automatically translates language anyway. Plus, I have no idea what they are and I can't understand Japanese even if the Doctor headbutted me to teach it.**

 **Disclaimer for the Entire Story: I don't own Doctor Who or Naruto. If I did, this wouldn't exist as Fanfiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

~The Beginning~

Long ago, during the Dark Times of the universe, after overthrowing the Cult of the Pythia, the Three Time Lords founded the said society on Gallifrey. Rassilon, Omega, and the Other. The three friends grew the seed of Time Lord society. Their powers became unmatched by far. In fact, the Other was called the Might of Gallifrey, for it was said that his power and strength in battle was unmatched. His power was known far and wide, even reaching to other planets, such as that of the Phoenixes, who as a gift, gave him knowledge and their loyalty. However, when the Pythia was overthrown, she laid a final curse on Gallifrey that made the population sterile. To ensure the continuation of their race, Rassilon created the Looms, machines that would "weave" new Gallifreyans out of extant genetic material. The Time Lord civilization grew ever more powerful and great. Great to the point that it was the most scientifically advanced society in reality.

But then came the Time Lord-Vampire War. Rassilon had opened a black hole, attempting to draw power from other planes of existence. The black hole reached through to an inhabited plane, and the Great Vampires swarmed through the opening Rassilon and Omega had created. The Vampires were vicious and cruel, wanting to destroy everything. Thus, the War began. Rassilon created the mighty Bowships with Omega's and the Other's help. With this, the Time Lords swept away the Vampires from all the planets they had invaded, eventually cornering them on the planet where the Vampires set themselves up as an empire.

It was then that the three made their respective weapons, the Three Original weapons of Power.

The Scepter of Rassilon, a staff that tied into a massive web of various energies that when directed could cause absolute destruction in various ways.

The Claws of Omega, a gauntlet that could change and alter matter in a multitude of ways. It could also tap into his Stellar manipulation device, the Hand of Omega, which was capable of igniting stars and making black holes. However the Other had helped him with the Hand and in thanks, Omega got the Hand to establish a connection to the Other.

Then came the Other's weapon, except it wasn't really a weapon. It would be his Seal, a symbol etched into his hand that would amplify his his strength, mental power, and unstoppable will. Such was the power of the Seal of the Other **(AN: This is the Official Seal of the Time Lords. An image is on my profile)**. Each of the three were satisfied with their weapons.

They struck a contest to see who had made the greatest weapon. Instead of bringing in Bowships to wipe out the Vampires, the Three would be dropped at the gates of the Vampire Citadel and would fight to the best of their abilities to wipe the Vampire Scourge before they had to call for a return shuttle.

They each fought for days. Days became weeks. Soon afterwards, Rassilon called for his shuttle. He was not used to being in the field. The battlefield that is. The Other and Omega fought the forces of the Great Vampire King. They each fought valiantly. However, Omega's mind began to crack. The battles became too intense, too fierce. After the war, he would soon fall unto madness. He would later (supposedly) give his life to create the Eye of Harmony. The shuttle responsible for the Second Founder was just able to reach him and evacuate. As for the Other, he managed to destroy the outer wall of the citadel and gain entrance.

He battled viciously, ripping apart the opposing army. As he thrust his hand viciously through the chest of the last Lesser Vampire, he strode forth and declared himself as Time Lord Victorious. But it was not to be. For the Vampire King had escaped. Nevertheless, the War was over and the people rejoiced.

However, Rassilon grew jealous and greedy. When Omega 'died,' the Eye of Harmony gave the Gallifreyans the power needed for proper time travel, effectively making them Lords over Time or Chronarchs. Rassilon harnessed its power and became dictator over Gallifrey. The Other knew that his and his family's lives were threatened.

The Other first ensured that his granddaughter Susan was safe, sending her off-planet. He then stood tall in front of the Time Lord Citadel, his insignia that was etched on his hand glowing with power. "I hereby bind this Mark to my kin, and mine alone, but those of my blood who are willing to protect the innocent at all cost shall wield the Might of Gallifrey." The Seal of the Other went dark.

As of the Other himself, in a last gesture of defiance against Rassilon's rule, he committed suicide by throwing himself into the Looms, mixing his genetic material into the banks. Centuries passed, then eons, and the Looms became integrated into the great Houses of Gallifrey. Eventually, a new Cousin was born to the House of Lungbarrow, who would become known as the Doctor. The genetic reincarnation of the Other. Disenchanted with Time Lord society, the Doctor stole a TARDIS, intending to explore the universe. However, inside he discovered that the Hand of Omega, the stellar manipulator Omega had used to create the Eye of Harmony, had followed him on board, somehow recognizing inside him one of its creators. Going renegade was deeply frowned upon on Gallifrey, and thus there were restrictions to stop this. However, the Hand overrode the restrictions and allowed the Doctor to escape in the Old Time, Gallifrey's past.

There, a year after the Other had vanished into the Looms, the Doctor found Susan wandering the streets of the city — she had never made it to the spaceport. Like the Hand, although the Doctor did not look anything like the Other, Susan recognised that there was a connection, and when she addressed him as "Grandfather", both of them knew that it was somehow right. Susan and the Doctor then left in the TARDIS to travel the universe, past present and future.

The Doctor would go far in his travelling, becoming a man who would help others, despite the danger. Centuries and millennia passed for him. Lives and loves all lost and found.

Then would come the Last Great Time War between the Daleks, the Doctor's archenemies, and the Time Lords, and Susan had come out of hiding to help in the war. The Doctor would eventually 'destroy' Gallifrey to stop The End of Reality from coming to pass. Susan would escape the destruction to land on another planet named Umbra Elementi.

The planet had been colonized by the early Japanese Space explorers. However, rebellion and war broke out. Nuclear war.

The survivors of the war crept out. Blaming the governmental system, they set up a feudal system from their history, some becoming ninja, others samurai and feudal lord. As this happened, the radiation would shift the planet and alter it.

It would also alter many survivors of the war as well. They would get a separate system to accommodate the radiation in the environment to keep them alive. It could also be used to alter the planet, manipulate fire, earth, water, air, lighting, and even gravity itself, and could alter the body as well. The radiation would also alter some people's genes, creating traits such as being able to see internal organs and using their own bodies' bones as weapons. Eventually, one of these genetically modified people, with massive stores of radiation in his eyes harnessed the elements and the radiation-like energy and taught it to the world. And he dubbed that energy...chakra.

Now Susan had arrived long after all that. She joined the newly made Hidden Leaf Village in the Fire Country, under the First Hokage. She eventually fell in love with a young man of the Namikaze clan. Her DNA, the lineage of the Other, mixed with the Namikaze's, where it would lie dormant.

Meanwhile the Doctor, now in the form of an old Scottish man, returned to Gallifrey, as it had never been really destroyed, simply frozen. He deposed Rassilon, banishing him to another planet unknown. The Doctor also learned the truth about Susan's heritage and his being as the reincarnation of the legendary Other through the Cloister Wraiths and the Matrix.

In the dark coldness of space and time, Rassilon swore vengeance upon Gallifrey. He crashed, coincidentally, on Umbra. Knowing that Rassilon would be out for their blood, the High Council of Gallifrey, created beings of pure artron energy, the energy of the Time Vortex, through the Eye of Harmony. The council decreed, "These beasts shall hunt down Rassilon and stop him in his quest. Nine shall be sufficient enough and the tails shall denote their power. Henceforth you shall be known as Time's Hounds!" The hunters finally took shape as the council spoke. The raccoon of sand with one tail: Shukaku, a cat of blue fire with two tails: Matatabi, a tortoise with three tails: Isobu, a four-tailed monkey with a crown: Son Goku, a five-tailed dolphin-horse hybrid: Kokuo, a six-tailed slug: Saiken, a seven-tailed beetle: Chomei, an eight-tailed octopus-bull hybrid: Gyuki, and finally, a nine-tailed fox: Kurama. The Hounds dissolved into pure energy and shot into the Time Vortex, hot on Rassilon's trail.

At the same time, the Matrix Cloister Wraiths grew agitated. A prophecy echoed through Arcadia. **"A new, true hybrid shall rise, heir to the Other, and wielding the Mark, shall vanquish the Dark that creeps forth."**

As this prophecy formed, the Hounds had landed. They took their hunting forms and spread, searching for Rassilon. But the humans of this world did not see them as they were. They saw them as demons and mindless beasts. One by one, each beast fell to the forces of Umbra, each sealed away into humans. All save one...Kurama. He eluded capture and stayed true to his mission.

He then learned a truth of the universe: Ask and you shall receive. For he chanced upon a battle. A battle between the First Hokage and a man, a dark warrior who held the scent of Rassilon the Resurrected. Upon Kurama's interference, it was revealed that the man had gained a power from the coward Rassilon, and set the Hunter of Time on the First Hokage. The great and good warrior fought the beast set upon him by his dark foe and trapped it beneath the roots of a great tree. At once, Kurama broke free of the trance, as the forests of Gallifrey's memory shattered the cruel warrior's hold. The Dark One fled upon viewing this and Kurama beheld the man who freed him and spoke, in a strange accent.

 **"Greetings warrior. You're a mighty one aren't you? I can see it. I see strength in your bones and fire in your eyes. And I perceive that in time, you will forge a new path in this world. But now I must pursue my hunt, as he is the only clue to my true prey."**

The fox regarded the Hokage Hashirama Senju with a single red eye. **"That Will of Flame is something great. Never let that die out."** And so the great child of Time set out in his hunt for his new prey and the Hokage would let those last words ring true in his village for years to come.

For years and years, Kurama searched long for the dark warrior, fighting when he came across him. He learned the man's name, Madara Uchiha. However, soon all trace of Madara vanished and Kurama wandered the world of Umbra Elementi at length for years. But then came a rumor: Madara's descendants lay in the Hidden Leaf village. Unknowing that the village was formed by the kind one who freed him all those years ago, the Hound of Time railed against the village's walls in rage. And as the ninjas hurled their weapons upon him, Kurama howled in pride. **"You think you can strike me down? Foolish humans! No force you can muster can harm me! I am the Hound of Time! It's strength and power is as mine! Time shall overcome you all, as will I!"** Which was true, for the Vortex's energy constantly replenished his lifeforce. But Time and whatever God existed was not on Kurama's side that day. As the leader of the village, fourth to bear the title of the man Kurama had praised and set on his path, sealed the fox away into his own son. Yet Kurama didn't despair. For the Matrix of Arcadia spoke to him across the waves of Time. **"Fear not, Hound. For these humans are not under Rassilon. The man who sealed you is of Time Lord descent. And his son, your jailor, shall sweep away the stain you have sought to cleanse. So rest, faithful Hound of Gallifrey. Rest 'til the time comes."** And so, Kurama slumbered.

* * *

 **AN: And here we are! The prologue!**

 **I drew some inspiration from Leaf Ranger's "Wizard of Kitsune" and DWDuck's "The Doctor's Faith Healing" when writing this and it's basically the history behind the actual story to come.**

 **Also, note: "Umbra Elementi" is Latin and roughly translated means "Element Shadow." Considering the place is filled with Ninja, I thought that was a fitting name for the planet.**

 **I will be working on getting an actual chapter out, so hang on!**

 **R &R lads!**


	2. The Storm and The Fox

**AN: Chapter 1! Let's begin. But first!**

 **Disclaimer: ...You know it don't you? I don't own anything! Well, I do own the three Original Weapons of Gallifrey...but nothing else except the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Storm and The Fox**

~The TARDIS~

The Doctor sighed as he stared at the TARDIS console. _River.._ One week ago, he said goodbye to River sending her to the Library planet. To her death. The old, old Time Lord raised his eyes to the monitor before him, his attack browed eyes staring right back at him. He closed his eyes. _Perhaps an adventure for someone in need will help mend me._ He looked back to the controls before suddenly pulling the throttle down. The engine roared to life, making the sound his War predecessor called the Sound of Hope. He stroked the console affectionately. His constant companion throughout the years. "You always knew where I was needed. You still do. Take me there old girl." His Scottish voice rumbled.

Suddenly, the monitor closest to him beeped. The Doctor raised his massive eyebrows as he rushed over to it, pulling it over. His eyes widened. The TARDIS had picked up a remnant of Time Lord DNA. _Susan's DNA._ Susan, the Doctor's adopted granddaughter had been lost to him after the Time War. She had escaped, he knew that much. His brain running faster than a super-computer, the Doctor's mind raced. He checked the signal again before drooping slightly. It wasn't Susan's DNA, at least not completely, it was mixture of Human and Time Lord. A The old man scrunched his wrinkled face up. Peering closer, there was residual radiation and energy that he had never seen along with Artron energy, the energy of the Vortex.

The Doctor's eyes filled with the fiery determination he was known for. This had to be a descendant of Susan. _I have to know. I have to see who that is and find out what happened to Susan._ The Doctor grinned like the madman he was. _Plus I can find out what the energy is. And while I was on Gallifrey after Rassilon's banishment...well I know it now._ The 4 billion+ year old Time Lord stared at those results. He had discovered through the Matrix that Susan was the Other's granddaughter. The Other was one of the three founders of Time Lord society and a being of immense power, rivaling and surpassing Rassilon at the peak of his power. The Other had died by throwing himself into the Looms and reincarnated himself in the form of the Doctor. He had to stay in the Zero room for a few days to process that.

But now came an even greater revelation. The person out there was a direct descendant of the Other, probably his heir, and his great great something something grandson. The Doctor shook himself out of his funk. He wasn't like this! He didn't think things out completely! He was a man of action! The Madman with the Box!

The Doctor grinned as he circled the console, activating the controls and locking onto the coordinates. As the TARDIS shook and the Time Rotor started its grinding melody, the Doctor grabbed his guitar and struck a chord. "Here I come boys!"

* * *

~The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Fire Country, Umbra Elementi~

Ah yes. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Quite a nice place considering its state of being as of ten or so years ago. Ten years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked the village. The 4th Hokage had sealed away the beast into the body of a newborn boy. Keyword: _Into_. The village had eventually recovered, but the loss of life gave way to grief. And that grief gave rise to anger, which needs to be drained obviously, through a scapegoat. Which turned out to be the boy who the beast had been sealed into.

Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails and resident prankster/pariah of the Leaf, had just left the Shinobi Academy and was currently heading to his little apartment in the "Red Light" District. A two month-old eviction notice stuck to his door. Naruto sighed as he simply opened the door and stepped inside.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and walked over to his living room. Well, if one could call it that. The entire apartment was completely decrepit and broken. Rotting floorboards stuck out at random intervals. He plopped down on his rotting couch, going over the events of the day. _Let's see. Crap happened, more crap, one more failed attempt at winning Sakura, yelled at that bastard Sasuke, painted the Hokage Monument, and got beat up by some jerks. Why do they do that anyway? What did I do?_ Naruto sighed again. He had very few people he could call friends. There was the Old Hokage, Iruka Umino, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and and the Ichiraku family. Well, there was Hinata Hyuuga as well, but she would always blush when he was near her and would faint a lot. Naruto just assumed it was a fever. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back. If only he could be Hokage, so he could protect the village and be respected for once.

So he could protect those few he cared for.

Suddenly, the back of his left hand began itch. Absent-mindedly, Naruto began to scratch it. The itching morphed into a slow burn. Now that did the trick alright. Naruto yelped as his eyes snapped open. He quickly raised his hand to his eyes. Before his own eyes, a symbol appeared on his hand, etching itself into the skin. Naruto screamed in pain as the symbol was practically branded into his flesh. As soon as the pain had come, it ceased and Naruto panted, catching his breath.

He looked at the symbol in shock. A random symbol, that he had never seen had just etched itself into his hand! It was a circle, with three circles inside, attached to the sides of the outer one. It really just seemed like a mess of concentric circles, unlike anything Naruto had ever seen. **(AN: The Official Seal of the Time Lords. Image is on my profile)** However, the symbol seemed to tingle and give off power, not chakra by any means, but power, the likes of creation and destruction.

Meanwhile, inside of a massive cage with a regal gate in a sewer, a massive canine-like figure stirred and a bright light shone upon it. A great eye opened, revealing a red slitted eye. Upon tracing the light source, the figure gaped as a massive sigil appeared in front of it. The Mark of the Other. **"You've got to be bloody kidding me."**

At the same time, eight other animalistic beings, were experiencing the same sight. The universe was in for a shock.

* * *

~Gallifrey~

The Doctor was not pleased. The Time Lords had found him and coerced the TARDIS into landing in Arcadia's hall. And now he stood before the High Council, Ohila, the Sisterhood of Karn, and the General. "Well now what! What could you possibly want now?!"

Ohila hissed, "Silence Doctor! You brought this upon us!"

The Doctor blinked. "Brought what? Cookies? Jelly babies? Eternal darkness? What?! I just wanted to find my descendant. Or rather, the Other's descendant."

Those assembled gasped. "Yes, I know it now." The Doctor spat bitterly.

"Well then you must know. When you banished him, Rassilon swore revenge. Perceiving this, we sent out hounds to hunt him. We-."

"Oh shut up! Let me show him!" Ohila spat at the General and grabbed the Doctor's head. The Doctor gasped as he experienced the happenings on Gallifrey. The new prophecy, the creation and monitoring of Time's Hounds, even the last view the head of the hunters sent Gallifrey from inside a boy's mindscape, a glowing seal of the Time Lords and its location, Umbra Elementi.

Ohila lightly pushed the Doctor away as he processed the information. "We want you to track down the Other's heir. Find him and help him. We are allowing you to teach him and raise him to be the hero he must be. Once this is done, bring him here so he can receive a TARDIS of his own. It will be a Battle TARDIS of course, due to the Prophecy's implications. Then he should be able unlock his dormant powers, gifted to him by the Other.

The Doctor nodded. The Old Weird-Hat wearing Morons were giving him a mission, sure, but it allowed him to get to know his little 'grandson!' "Understood."

The Doctor snapped open his TARDIS doors and ran in, firing it up again. "Okay, _now_ we're off! Adventure, adventure!"

* * *

~The Hidden Leaf, Two days after the Sigil appeared~

Naruto had his eyes fixed on his crush, Sakura. He was determined to get her to have ramen with him as soon as the bell rang. At that moment, the bell screeched. Naruto tensed, ready to go after Sakura. Before he could though, she practically vanished along with the rest of Sasuke's fangirls, searching for the said boy.

"Damnit!" The blonde cursed. He looked away and gathered his very few things that he brought with him. He then picked them up and turned to see Hinata looking at him with her lavender eyes. She blushed and looked away. _Weird._ He thought as he headed out the door. Upon seeing a few parents picking up their children, he kept his head down, planning on returning home and trying to figure out the symbol on his hand. Lost in thought, he bumped into one of the more...rude students of the class.

"Hey! It's the 'future Hokage! "Let's show him some respect!" _Oh crap._ Naruto ran as fast as he could, but tripped and fell. The boy and his gang caught up to him and were about to start pounding on him when something strange happened.

-With the Doctor, a few hours earlier-

The TARDIS groaned out its melody as it landed. "Ah! Finally! Now then." The Doctor stepped out of his beloved Timeship and inspected his surroundings. _Well...this is new. Let's see. The place looks a little feudal. There are ninja roaming out and about after all. The writing and setting and all appear Japanese. I haven't missed, have I? No, this lot are speaking English. The people are human, but their features like hair color are strange. I-is that a woman with purple hair?! What sort of a planet is this?!_ The Doctor stared in disbelief as a woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple-like ponytail walked past him, looking strangely at him, considering his clothing was...different.

 _Alright then. Now let's have a looksie at the atmosphere and energy readings._ The Doctor thought as he pulled out his Sonic Glasses and took a reading. _I thought so. The radiation I saw on the TARDIS scanner is here...and blimey what a new energy. Hmmm. Three forms? One that exists inside these humans in a separate system. Can be used to...control the elements of the planet? Another that increases the gravity on targets, proportional to rage?! Incredible! But why am I absorbing it?_

The Doctor chuckled as he remembered speaking to the man at 3W. _Right, I have a lot of internalized anger. Back on topic, the last energy type is...the nature. The environment on this planet. This is amazing! This new world, Umbra..its amazing. So, question one, what's the history behind all this? The planet, the energy, everything. Question two, where is my charge? He should have the Seal of the Other on him._

The Doctor turned around locking the doors of the TARDIS and decided to roam about. He just might end up hearing about his objective. And so the Doctor wandered about the marketplace. He turned a few heads with his attire. He ignored the populace and strolled around. But then, upon reaching a building that looked like a school, he saw something that made his blood boil and his Oncoming Storm persona shift inside him.

A child being bullied by some other kids and the adults and parents were cheering the bullies on. The Doctor marched over to the commotion. _Time to use that energy I was absorbing, because this will not happen to any child. Not on my watch!_

-Back to Naruto-

A strange accent called out. "Oi! You lot!" The bullies turned to the voice, as did Naruto and the parents. Naruto blinked several times. The source of the voice was an old man, who appeared as old as the Third Hokage now. He was a tall, thin-faced man with a tousled mop of silver-grey hair and intense eyes framed by unruly, expressive eyebrows. He had a hooked nose, with big ears, and sharp silvery green eyes. But that wasn't what made Naruto blink. It was the man's clothing.

He wore a long velvet coat with a red lining on the inside, a vest-thing, a white, collared dress shirt, dark dress pants, and boots. He looked like something out of some party, not just casually wandering around. Naruto noticed as the man's sharp eyes scanned his appearance and flinched. What must he look like to the stranger? A blonde, whisker-marked kid in a ragged white shirt with a red spiral on the back, ragged blue pants, and torn-up sandals. _He'll probably just walk away right now and leave me here._

"What the bloody hell's going on here?" The man demanded, subtly making his way to the scuffle and standing between Naruto and the gang of bullies.

"What's it to you, ya old geezer?!"

"Oi! What ever happened to respecting your elders, eh?!" The 'leader' pointed toward the parents and adults watching and smiled.

"They said whoever protects that punk," here Naruto flinched, "doesn't deserve respect ever!"

The man's glare snapped over to where the boy had pointed. The adults looked into his eyes and looked away just as fast. That man wasn't normal and it was like staring into the sun.

The man turned back to the bullies and began leaking Killer Intent. The boys and adults shuddered. Naruto did as well. He saw something in the KI. An image of planets exploding.

"Well, that is the least of your worries boy! Now, I am the Doctor and I say, RUN!" The man stomped his foot and still under the influence of the KI, the kids stumbled back before running back to their parents and getting the hell out of dodge.

The newly named Doctor now turned to Naruto, who looked at the man in shock. No one save his friends had ever stood up for him. But this total stranger had just done so.

"I-I-um, thanks!" The Doctor simply grinned.

"No problem lad. I hate it when children get hurt." Here, Naruto was shocked. No stranger ever thought he was a child. Merely a 'demon brat.' "Now what's your name kid?" The man spoke as he helped Naruto up.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" The Doctor's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really now? Tell ya what Naruto. What say we grab some lunch, eh?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Sure! I know just the place!" He grabbed the Doctor's hand and led him to his favorite eating haunt.

As the odd duo, sat at the Ichiraku's stand, for it was their stand, Ayame came out and smiled. "Hey Naruto! Who's your friend?"

"This is the Doctor! He saved me from a bunch of bullies!" Ayame's eyes widened.

"Really?" "Yeah!" Ayame looked at the Doctor, who was currently examining the menu. Ayame spoke to the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor, Naruto's like a brother to me."

The Doctor looked up. "Hmm, what? Ah yes. No problem, I hate it when children are harmed. Makes me sick!" The Doctor fired off quickly. Ayame blinked at the accent and his quick talk.

"Well then. What can I get you?"

"I'll have the usual Ayame!"

"Alright then. And you Doctor?

"Um, yes. Erm...no pictures or anything. Do you have a children's menu?" Ayame sweatdropped at the Doctor's antics as Naruto giggled.

Naruto smiled as the twelve bowls came forth and began to eat. The Doctor simply stared in awe. "He's like the Maxillians..."he said in amazement.

He then stiffened as he saw someone or something watching them eat. He shrugged it off though.

As Naruto devoured another bowl, he reached for another. The Doctor was eating his ramen, but caught something out of the corner of his eye. _Perception filter?_ He looked to the source and almost dropped his food.

On Naruto's left hand, lay the Mark. _It's him. My descendant. My great grandson._

Upon finishing the feast before him, the Doctor asked Naruto. "Oi lad. Do you know if I can meet with whoever's in charge?"

Naruto gulped down the last bit of ramen. "Sure! Old Man Hokage! I'll take you to 'im!" He said as he set the money on the table.

As the two misfits headed over to the Hokage tower, the Doctor caught sight of the Hokage Monument. "Very Mount Rushmore...wonder if they have a big statue as well..."he muttered.

The duo reached the desk of the tower. Behind it sat the secretary, who sneered at Naruto. "What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto's eyes flashed in anger and opened his mouth to retort, when the Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him, perceiving that a remark that was physically impossible to carry out was going to pop out of the boy's mouth.

Upon being sure that nothing unsavory would be said, the Doctor removed his hands from Naruto's person and cleared his throat, "Now then, I have business with the Hokage who this young lad was showing me to. I have a great proposition for him." The Doctor dictated as he flipped out a wallet with a slip of paper in it. Naruto looked strangely at the paper the Doctor was showing. It was blank. Why show a blank piece of paper to someone?

The secretary's eyes bulged out upon viewing the piece of paper. She scrambled out of her chair and raced up the stairs. "What did you show her a blank paper?" Naruto asked. The Doctor grinned widely. "Psychic Paper. Shows people whatever I want 'em to see. The fact that you can see it for what it is...well, only geniuses and people with psychic capabilities." Naruto's eyes widened along with his grin. "Awesome! I'm a genius! Take that Sasuke!"

Before the Doctor could remark upon that, the secretary stumbled back in and showed the duo into the Hokage's office. The Doctor quickly analyzed the man. _Old, very old. And very kind, like myself. Weary, dislikes paperwork too, if that burning stare was indication enough. Can't blame him for that. I hated it when I was Lord President. Regards Naruto as a grandson of sorts. Seems old and weak, but the muscle mass I see indicates immense power. I need to be careful, I don't know what I'm dealing with._

"Hello sir, Naruto." "Hey Old man! This guy said he needed to talk to you. He's the Doctor! He saved me from some bullies!"

The Hokage's eyes widened slightly. "Really now? Well then. First, thank you for saving Naruto. He's like a grandson to me. Even though he gives me gray hairs by skipping school to prank people and paint the Hokage Monument for laughs." "Hey!"

The Doctor grinned his mad grin. "Yes, I noticed that you care for him like that. Personally, he reminds me of myself as a young boy. I was much like he is."

"Really?! What pranks did you pull?" "Well. once I climbed a mountain so I could burn down the resident bully's barn, with a chicken and a fire bomb." Naruto gaped at that. He suddenly dropped to his knees. "I am not worthy! I am not worthy!"

The Doctor chuckled to himself and the Hokage sweatdropped. _Oh Kami. Now there's two._ "Anyways, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage."

The Doctor simply nodded. "It is an honor. Now then," the old Time Lord clapped his hands together. "To business. I am here to find a certain someone. Has a fox-hound in his head? Symbol on his skin?"

Hiruzen's eye twitched. "Really now?"

The Doctor pushed onwards. "Yes. And that person is him." He pointed to Naruto, who looked at him, stupefied. "Huh?"

The Doctor gently took Naruto's hand and showed Hiruzen the symbol on it. "This is the Mark of the Other. The Seal of a mighty being, founder of the Time Lords, a race of beings who have mastered Time."

Hiruzen and Naruto gaped at him. The Third recovered quickly, narrowing his eyes at the Doctor. "Who are you?" The Doctor sighed.

"Ah yes. The age old question. Alright then, general background!" The Doctor quickly lunged forward, placing an index finger on the two people's foreheads and releasing the general details about him.

The two gasped as information streamed into their heads. The Doctor, the Madman with the Box, who saved trillions of worlds and fought angels, demons and gods of all types. They each saw as twelve people streaked across their minds. An old man smacking some furry creatures away with a cane, a scruffy young man in a bow-tie running away from a man of metal, explosions right on his tail, a middle-aged man in a cravat riding in a yellow vehicle, a man in a preposterously long scarf battling some men with a single blade, a young man with a stick of celery on his coat smashing a...thing with lots of plants on it with a paddle of wood, a man in a coat that would make Ino and Sakura cry tears of blood shielding himself from some bolts of light with an umbrella, another man in a vest of question marks playing chess against a sinister wolf, a man in a long green coat in a birdlike craft firing off some shots at his pursuers, a man in a leather jacket pulling a weapon on a strange machine-like object, a man in a three-piece suit facing off against a blond man who had madness in his eyes, a young man in a bow-tie and tweed turning to look upon a sun with a demonic face on it, and the man that sat before them, standing in front of a squadron in a desert.

The Doctor released them, as they stared in shock. He had absorbed all the info he could about the history of the planet, shinobi and the energy that had interested him. Interesting indeed, but not enough. He needed more information.

The two Leaf citizens kept staring, " You're a-!" "Yes." "From a-!" "Yes." Naruto and Hiruzen gaped. "I-I-um. Okay then." What else was Hiruzen supposed to say?! There was a flipping alien in front of him!

"What do you want though?" Naruto asked after absorbing the information.

The Doctor adopted the stance of a storyteller and the Hokage and Naruto leaned forward, listening intently. "Now it's not I want laddie," his foreign accent shone through for a second. "Though I do have a say in it. But, first I need to tell you lot a story." The Doctor recited the tale of the Three Founders and the Time Lords, as well as his own tale, and his audience oohed and aahed at various intervals. "Now then, after I deposed the old git Rassilon, he swore revenge and crashed here. Knowing the old fool wouldn't just let this slide, the High Council of Gallifrey took energy from Time itself and created nine beasts, and their tails marked their station and power."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "The Nine Tailed Beasts." He spoke in awe. "Well spotted H, go to the head of the class!" The Doctor praised, tossing an apple at the old Kage. Sarutobi just stared at the apple, before shrugging and taking a bite. "Now then, the Time Lords watched from afar, sticking to their stupid policy of 'non-interference'." Here the Doctor scoffed, making air quotes.

Naruto spoke. "You don't seem to like them do you?" The Doctor snorted, " Hardly! That lot is _soo_ stuffy, you'd choke just by being in the bloody room!" The two in the audience snickered. "Now then, where was I? Ah yes! Now, to you they were demons and monsters. In reality, they were just keeping their noses to the ground and searching for Rassilon. One by one, they watched as you lot sealed their hounds away. All save one, Kurama, though you lot call him the Nine Tails, yes?"

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we read about that! The Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village and the Fourth Hokage killed it!" The Doctor shook his gray haired head.

"No, that's not true, boy. Kurama was formed from the energy of the Time Vortex itself. You can't destroy Time! Its preposterously hard and the last person who attempted it, is gone! Or so I hope."

The young boy turned to Sarutobi in befuddlement. "Okay. What's he talking about?

The Third Hokage sighed and glanced at the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded. "You should tell him. He deserves to know."

Hiruzen turned back to Naruto and stiffened his resolve. "Naruto, the Doctor is right. I wanted to tell you this when you became a Genin, but the best-laid plans have failed now. The Nine Tails couldn't be killed, so the Fourth had to seal it away, into a newborn baby boy."

Naruto thought for a second. "Me." It clicked. The glares, the poor treatment, his beatings on his birthday, October 10, the same day the Fox attacked. "It was me, huh. No wonder they all glare at me." He lowered his head in shame.

The Doctor knelt down to the whiskered boy's level as Naruto stared at the floor. "Naruto," the said boy looked up. "Don't think you're some evil monster. I've seen and fought real monsters, Kurama isn't one of them. He was attacking this village because he followed some clues to Rassilon. And even then, you aren't him. I mean, you aren't a fox made of energy are you?" The Doctor finished cheekily. Naruto smiled.

"Now then, there's some thing else too." Hiruzen and Naruto perked up at this. "Before the Other died, he sent his granddaughter to a port to get her off the planet, but she never made it. She met me and became my granddaughter. Later, she-you know what? This is taking too long. Can I just show you?" The Doctor questioned, holding up his indexes.

Naruto and Sarutobi glanced at each other before nodding. The Doctor again placed his fingers on their heads and released the information. The Doctor being the reincarnation of the Other, Susan being the Other's granddaughter, her fleeing to Umbra, and the Prophecy. The three sat in silence for a while as the information was processed.

"Got all that?" Naruto and the Third nodded. "Good, now the Council has asked me to raise and train him to be the hero the prophecy predicts. He'll be able to at least begin on unleashing the Other's old power and return, stronger and greater than anything you've seen. That too, he's my only family." The old alien smiled glazedly, "He's like my great-grandson." Shaking himself out of that trance, the Doctor continued. "Also now that I mention it, who are Naruto's parents? We both should know. I need to know how he's related to Susan."

The Hokage shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the pictures on his desk. Specifically, the Fourth Hokage's. The Doctor caught this and looked at the photo, instantly recognizing how similar Naruto was to the man. "Who is that?"

Naruto lit up. "That's the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! He's the one who defeated the Fox!" The Third smiled. That smile soon turned into a frown. "He's Naruto's father isn't he?"

The boy in question's eyes popped so far out, they could have fallen out. Hiruzen sighed before facepalming himself. "You're nothing but trouble, you know that Doctor?"

The Doctor smirked. "I do my best, and besides, trouble usually finds me."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto, who was gaping in disbelief. "I was going to tell you this as well Naruto, when you were ready. Believe me, he and your mother loved you with all their hearts. He was crushed when he thought that he had to seal the fox into you."

Naruto just nodded, before fainting and falling on his face. Hiruzen sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He looked at the Doctor, "How long will the training take?" The Doctor adopted a thinking pose.

"Hard to say H, I'm planning on speaking to Kurama to get him to awaken the Time Lord blood in Naruto. This'll effectively make him half-Time Lord, half-Human. A hybrid as the prophecy stated. It'll also probably awaken his powers in the Mark as well, though it'll just be a start."

The Third sighed. _Oh right._ Made sense to him. But then, a question came to his mind. "What kinds of abilities will Naruto gain from being a hybrid?" The Doctor nodded, grinning like a proud teacher. "Good question! Here are some things: Time Lords are incredibly smart, clever, and cunning. The dullest of them can achieve what humans have been trying to do for millennia! Seriously, how do you lot deal with that?! Doesn't it get boring in those funny little brains of yours?!" Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched at that. "Back to the topic, Gallifreyans are also touch telepaths, much stronger in the mental arts than your Yamanaka clan except we need to be touching someone, and before you ask, I took the history of the entire planet, as you understand it, from your mind so I could know at least the basics like what jutsus are and such. Yes we are that good." The Doctor smiled at the Kage's dumbstruck face. "He'll be much stronger, faster, and more resilient than normal humans. There are some other things, but of course," here the Doctor tapped the side of his nose. "Spoilers!"

Hiruzen sweatdropped. He shook it off and stood up. He walked over to a safe on the wall with a blood seal on it. "I have a few things for Naruto." He bit his thumb and swept it across the seal. In a poof of smoke, a large scroll with a slightly smaller one appeared. He took them over to his desk and ripped off a little bit of the big scroll, which seemed to heal itself instantly. The Doctor nodded approvingly, looking at the safe and the scroll. "Bigger on the inside?" Hiruzen smiled. "Something like that."

Sarutobi handed the scrolls and such over to the Doctor. "These are Minato's letters to Naruto, his will, and a few Jutsu that you will find helps Naruto with his training and such. And to answer your question from before, the Namikaze clan had a knack for Space-Time manipulation. I'm guessing Susan is an ancestor." The Doctor grinned. "Thank you." "Oh, also tell Naruto to open the smaller scroll first." "Alright." The Doctor crammed the objects into his deceptively small pockets. Hiruzen stared. "Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor smirked, his eyebrows pinching together. "Dimensional engineering. The Time Lords were _good_."

The Doctor stood up. "Right then! Have Naruto meet come with you to meet me near a blue box tomorrow morning so we can leave." Hiruzen's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

The Doctor waggled his massive eyebrows. "That's my Timeship. Naruto'll get one...eventually. Ciao." He began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" The Doctor paused mid-step. He spun on his foot to face Hiruzen, who was walking over to him. "The village council might not let you go." The Doctor stiffened slightly. He was right. He loosened up again when an idea popped up. "Maybe say that its a training trip or a mission! We'll be traveling around the universe after all, he and I could get a few races to become allies with your village!" Hiruzen brightened up. "Brilliant! That's all then. I expect him back in two years for Genin Exams."

The Doctor waved. "Right then! Bye!" The man then pressed his watch and vanished in an instant.

The Third Hokage blinked then sighed. He summoned his ANBU unit and had them take Naruto back to his apartment.

He then sat back into his chair and smiled...before fainting dead away, face first into his paperwork. He was too old for all this shit.

* * *

~The Hidden Leaf, Next Morning~

The next morning, Hiruzen walked next to Naruto to the box that the Doctor had specified. Naruto hadn't said a word to Hiruzen the entire time, as he walked with a bag slung over his shoulder. It stung. _A lot_. Eventually, they reached the Doctor's box and, lo and behold, the Doctor stood beside it, fiddling with some stringed instrument. "Aah, you made it! Now, just hold a tick, I'll back shortly." The Doctor fired off as he disappeared into the box.

The old, weary Kage knelt next to Naruto. He looked into those vivid blue eyes. " Naruto, I'm sorry about all this. I couldn't protect you from the villagers, or the council. I'm sorry I kept those two points of info from you. I-I worried, about how you'd take the truth. I'm sorry."

Naruto just regarded the Hokage, his grandfather figure for all these years, and saw the pure regret in his eyes. Naruto just grinned his own foxy grin, though it was tinged with a bit of sadness. "It's alright Old man. You did what you thought was best. I...I just need time...to process all this."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

The Doctor burst out of the box, in his sunglasses with his instrument on his back. "C'mon Naruto! We've got places to go, people to see, planets to save!" Naruto's grin widened and grew happier. He moved over to the Doctor, before turning around to look at Hiruzen and waved. "See ya in two years, Oldie!"

And with that, Naruto and the Doctor, stepped into that blue box and shut the door. The old Kage's eyes almost popped out of his skull as the light at the top began to flash as the box disappeared from view. As the box disappeared, Hiruzen thought he heard Naruto yelling something like 'Holy crap, it's bigger on the inside!'

Hiruzen chuckled. _He's among the stars now._

* * *

 **AN: . Crap that was long!**

 **So here again I took a few elements from "Wizard of Kitsune." But I promise that at least by the 4th chapter it'll be more or less original.**

 **Now then, I hope you lot caught the little references here and there. Say what you saw in the Reviews.**

 **R &R boys and see ya!**


	3. Birth of the Trickster

**AN: Wow, I am just pumping these out! .**

 **Now then, disclaimer: If I owned these two franchises then do you think I'd be here?**

 **Also, I forgot to mention when Umbra is in terms of Earth's and Humanity's chronology. Umbra is currently in the 23rd century, the time of the First Earth Empire.**

 **Enjoy and try to find the references!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Birth of the Trickster, the Angel of Disaster**

"Holy crap it's bigger on the inside!" Naruto yelled as he looked around in wonder. The Doctor just chuckled as he pulled down the throttle on the console. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that. So! Where or when do you want to go?"

The blonde cocked his head. "Huh? What do you mean 'when?'" The old Gallifreyan grinned as he took off his instrument and showed it to Naruto, who regarded it with confusion. "You see this Naruto? This is an Earth 21st century electric guitar. Your planet, Umbra Elementi, exists in the 23rd century." Naruto stared at him in shock. _That's 2 centuries apart!_

"Y-you mean..?" "Yep! Welcome to the TARDIS! Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space! With her, we can travel wherever and whenever you want, and still be home in time for tea!" The Doctor said euthsiastically as he struck a few chords on the guitar. "That's awesome! Wait, her?!"

The Doctor frowned in confusion. Suddenly, he brightened up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the TARDIS is sort of...well...alive." Naruto looked at him like he said that ramen was a terrible food. "WHAT?!" "The TARDIS is a sentient ship, its like a mixture of machine and living tissue. Sort of like a plant, only aware. Time Lords can speak to them work with them, to a point." The Doctor finished grumpily. "She has a knack of not taking us to where we want, more like where we need to be."

The Doctor looked at Naruto with a twinkle in his eye. "You'll be getting one in a year or two." Naruto gaped at him for a second. He thrusted his hands into the air, yelling, "Ha! Take that Sasuke! I get all of this!" The Doctor just sweatdropped. He knew all about Naruto's friends and peers, but it still sounded weird. He chuckled inwardly, _I missed being a grandfather._ "Now Naruto." He caught Naruto's attention. "Your Hokage gave me some scrolls and stuff to help you train...along with your father's letters and will."

Naruto's expression faded. The old alien handed Naruto his father's will and letter. Naruto unfolded the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Now there are three possibilities and one condition that is the reason as to why you are holding this letter. Condition: I was never there for you nor was your mother. Possibility one, you know about the Nine Tails. Possibility two, you're 15 now. Possibility three...actually it was just those two. Huh._

 _Now then Naruto, I'm guessing that despite my wish, you were mistreated, and for that I am deeply sorry. I was crushed when I learned that the Fox needed to be sealed into you as was your mother. But what could I do? I was Hokage, and what sort of a Hokage or even a person would I be if I asked someone to give up their child to seal?_

 _But I did it for another reason as well: I trust you. You aren't even born yet and I know you'll be strong. There is no one else in the world that I'd trust to have the Nine Tails's power. Don't think you're a monster. You're a hero, Naruto._

 _Now then, about your mother, she's...well...let's say in the middle of something, with you. She's screaming bloody murder at me right now! I'll tell you about her though. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a brilliant woman, ranked ANBU jounin of the Whirlpool village. I met her in the Third Nin War, which you should have learned about. My genin squad and I stumbled upon her as she was escaping village's destruction. We became close friends until we fell in love. We got married and, well, you know the rest. We were so happy when we learned that you were coming. I yelled it out atop the Monument and your blabbermouth mother told everyone she knew. You know, the name we originally had for you was mine, Minato. But this strange man in a top hat and a coat came up to us and we asked him about names. He came up with Naruto._

 _Now my son, we are terribly sorry for all this. But do this one thing, for yourself if no one else: Don't let the villagers' and others' words bog you down. The only words that truly matter are those of friends and family. Now then, it seems my time is up Naruto. The Fox is here. Farewell and may we meet again later._

 _Love, your father Minato Namikaze_

 _P.S. I sealed some pictures of us two in the letter along with some Jutsu and things to help you. Oh and if you see an old man with really long, white, spiky hair who's peeping on some women, give him a good kick in the balls for me will ya? Tell him who told you to do that. You'll be surprised._

Naruto's eyes began to leak tears as he read the letter along with the Doctor. Touching one of the seals at the bottom of the letter, a puff of smoke appeared revealing two pictures. One of a man who was practically the spitting image of Naruto, was he grown up, and a beautiful red-haired woman with green, sparkling eyes. The man was hugging the woman from behind with the woman having a swollen belly. The other was the two with two young boys and a girl.

Naruto smiled as he viewed them for a while, before sealing them back into the letter and setting it down. The Doctor watched the happy moment with a proud little smile. A tear rolled down his aged cheek. The Doctor swept it off, looking at it with awe. The last time he had shed a tear was when Amy and Rory had died.

The Doctor didn't even notice as his charge walked over to him and pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at the boy, who smiled. "Now what?" He said in a slightly subdued voice.

The Doctor knelt down to the child's level. "Now I need to speak to Kurama. Let's see how that old furball's doing eh?" Naruto chuckled before reaching to pull up his shirt. The Time Lord stopped him. "No need Naruto. Ooh that rhymed, sort of. Anyway, all I need to do is enter your mind for a moment. Ready?"

Naruto nodded and the Doctor placed his index finger on the boy's forehead. Then, all faded to darkness.

~Naruto's mindscape~

Naruto woke up in a half-flooded sewer, in front of a massive gate. He got to his feet and looked around.

"Where the hell is this?"

Suddenly, there was a giant splash, followed by an 'EURGH!' Naruto spun around to see a soaked, displeased Doctor. Naruto laughed so hard, he hugged his sides in pain. The old man ignored him, getting up to catch his bearings and then walking over to Naruto. "This is your mindscape, sort of a concept map for your mind that you can enter to help clear your thoughts or escape reality for a moment to think up a plan to escape certain death."

Naruto looked at him with a face that said 'What the f#ck?!' The Doctor clarified quickly. "I have one of these. Used it to escape a manifestation of Death. Though mine's a bit more...happy. This one just reflects a sad childhood." He finished with a sad voice as he soaked up some of Naruto's memories. Painful, was the only word.

The two simply shook it off and headed over to the gate. The contents remained shrouded in darkness. Naruto lingered behind as the old man drew closer. The Doctor looked back and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Naruto looked apprehensive until the Doctor held out his hand. "Trust me."

The blonde looked between the hand and the man's face. He grinned and took the hand.

The Doctor smiled.

The duo walked over to the gates and the Doctor leaned forward. "Hello? Anybody in there?" He shouted into the bars of the gate.

A pair of great red eyes with feral black slits opened and regarded the Doctor. **"Is it you? The one those Time Lords sent to find me and the Child of Prophecy?"**

The Doctor grinned, "Yep!" The was a shuffling of feet and a large fox head with reddish-orange fur appeared out of the black.

Naruto just stared in awe and horror. The red eyes shifted over to Naruto who stiffened slightly. **"This is him? The hybrid, of the line of the Other, is this wee bloke?"** The fox spoke with a similar accent to the Doctor's.

The boy in question nodded timidly and waved. "Hi." He said quietly, his happy persona apparently cowering in fear. The Doctor yelled at Kurama.

"Oi! Can't you see you're scaring him? Choose a better form!" The Doctor barked. The fox rolled its eyes before the inside of the cage flared.

Kurama had taken the appearance of Naruto as he was now, only with red hair, nine tails, fox ears, and red, slited eyes. Kurama walked over to the edge of the cage, near Naruto. **"You don't look like much kit."**

Naruto's eyes flashed, forgetting himself for a moment. "Hey! You take that back you old furball!" His eyes widened as he clamped his own hand over his mouth.

The beast regarded him before bursting into hearty laughter. **"HAHAHA! You and I will do just fine boyo! Yer just like me!"** Naruto just blinked at that as he burst into laughter as well. The Doctor joined in eventually.

After calming down a bit and wiping the tears off their eyes, the Doctor turned to the fox-hound. "Now then, Kurama, I need you to do something for me."

 **"Name it."**

"I need you to increase the potency of the Other's dormant genes in Naruto." Kurama grinned and snapped his fingers. **"Done."**

Naruto gasped and fell to one knee, as changes swept across his body. His mind and intellect expanded tremendously. He felt...cleverer! A true genius! His nerves stretched and grew, accepting the ability for telepathy. He felt more strength in his muscles and his heart began to pump much faster, supplying his powerful mind and muscles. His lungs increased in size. He shuddered as six golden wings, each about as 3/4 large as he was and wreathed in silver fire, ripped out of his back. His canines lengthened slightly. His eyes burned as they adjusted to seeing more of the spectrum and to seeing different forms of energy. His senses grew stronger and more accurate.

The Doctor and Kurama's eyes widened at the changes.

Naruto panted as he got to his feet. He felt his body with his hands and stopped in shock when he felt... _feathers?_ Naruto looked behind him and saw his great wings. He gaped. Shuddering with anticipation, he reached out with his mind and, similar to how he commanded his other limbs, commanded his wings to wrap around to his front, so he could see them without having to turn around. They obeyed. His hands shaking, he stroked the wings and they twitched under his touch. They moved like second nature to him. **(AN: His wings look like a mixture between Manny's wings in _Constantine_ and Lucifer Morningstar's in _Lucifer_ )**

He shook as he looked at the other two beings. They looked just as astonished as he was.

They all just stood in shock, until Naruto noticed that his wings were on fire. "AAAH! FIRE! FIRE!" He ran around, flailing his wings. He stopped, "Wait. Oh yeah..."

Kurama and the Doctor shook out of their stupor and laughed. The Doctor stepped over to the boy turned angel, "These are your Phoenix wings. They gifted the Other with them and mixed them into his DNA, which you apparently got."

Naruto nodded slightly, before freezing. A sneaky grin slid over his face. He crouched slightly and his wings stretched out behind him. He leaped and the wings flapped, launching him into the air, as he prayed to Kami that this would work.

It did. He hovered in the air above the two beings of time, his wings flapping powerfully behind him to keep him from falling. Naruto's grin widened. "Yeah haha! Woooooohoooo!" He whooped as he soared in his mindscape, doing loops and skimming across the sewer waters.

The boy's two tutors just stared in amazement. "He seems to have taken to his...condition." The fox looked at him incredulously. **"Ye think?"** The Doctor shrugged. "Now, which of us two will get his attention?"

Kurama rolled his canine eyes and looked up at Naruto. **"Oi! Kit! Need ta talk to ye!"** Naruto nodded with a smile on his face as he spiraled onto the floor of the sewer, making waves in the water. Naruto strolled over to Kurama, folding his wings around him.

"What?" The Nine Tails's eyes dimmed in sadness. **"I have to apologize fer what I did to ye and yer village. Ya probly know tis, I was hunting Rassilon when I attacked yer village."**

Naruto's smile dimmed in memory. "It's alright, I get that you're one of the good guys. The real question of the hour is, why did you attack?"

The Doctor grinned as Naruto unknowingly adopted his manner of logic. Kurama elaborated. **"I found someone, a bloke who had a hint of Rassilon's scent on 'im. I found him fighting another man, one that used a bunch 'o trees to fight."**

Naruto gaped at him. "Y-you met the First Hokage?! That's amazing! And that other guy, he was Madara Uchiha, right?" The Fox and the Doctor blinked, **"I thought you didn't pay attention in class?** /I thought you didn't pay attention in class?"

The angel paused before replying. "That awakening must've given me and eidetic memory or something." Kurama shook his befuddlement out of his head. **"Anywho, I learned that the git had descendents in the Leaf. Assuming the worst, I attacked. Ye know the rest kit. Because of my haste, I ruined yer childhood and destroyed a town of innocents."** The Hound's ears drooped in shame.

The Fox felt an object prod his side. He looked up to see that it was a golden-silver wing. Kurama looked up at Naruto, who retracted his wing. "So, technically this happened because of Rassilon, right?" Kurama and the Doctor nodded. "If he wasn't such a jerk, this wouldn't have happened so forget about it."

The Doctor smiled approvingly as the Fox gaped at the Other's heir. **"But...I be the one who-"** "But nothing! You just did your job and made a bad call. But that's okay! I mean, I make mistakes all the time! So how am I going to go any further into the future, if I'm stuck in the past?" Naruto challenged.

The Doctor butted in. "He's right you know. You're very clever for your age Naruto. Now Kurama, we both need to help the boy in his quest. Will you do so?"

Kurama nodded. **"I'll do all I can. I've been runnin' about on yer world fer a while, kit! I've picked up some things that I can share with ye!"**

Naruto lit up like a 200-watt lightbulb. "Really?! Like what?! Something that can blow up a building? Or maybe freeze lava?!"

The Hound sweatdropped. **"Let's start small, eh? Plus, I can share my powers with ye! Cool right?"**

"Great! Well, now that you're up and kicking about, you can communicate with Naruto. Welp, let's go sonny." "Sonny?!"

~The TARDIS~

Naruto and the Doctor opened their eyes and the Doctor retracted his finger from his charge's head.

Naruto looked behind him. As he theorized, his wings hung behind him, silver fire flickering across gold feathers. He spared a glance at his guardian. "How do you think I get rid of these?" The Doctor shrugged. "Try thinking of them retracting into your body."

The angelic hybrid nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. Slowly, the wings shrunk back into the boy's body. He opened his eyes and grinned, before letting the appendages burst out again. "I think I'll keep them out when we're in the TARDIS. If they're cooped up I feel...confined."

The Doctor smiled. "It's alright. You do what you think is best." The boy beamed before stiffening slightly. He felt a presence in his mind. One that wasn't Kurama. _Who are you?_ **"I'm the TARDIS."** The seraph blinked. _Really? So you are alive._ **"You didn't think so? I'm hurt."** The TARDIS sent an image of a woman in a white dress and frizzy black hair pouting. Naruto laughed mentally. **"Anyway, now that your Time Lord senses have awakened, you can hear me. I can teach you how to pilot and take care of a TARDIS for when you get one. I just hope you treat my sisters properly."**

Naruto nodded inwardly. "The TARDIS was speaking to you wasn't she?" The six-winged seraph flinched for a second. "Come now Naruto. This _is_ my TARDIS. Of course I'm connected to her." The Doctor looked warmly at him. "Now come on."

The Time Lord led the hybrid boy down a corridor. Naruto stretched out his wings and began hovering slightly above the ground. He noticed that his wings felt weaker than how they were in his mind. He deduced that, because they were just in his mind, they appeared stronger. But this was the real world, thus they needed to be strengthened through exercise and activity.

The corridor opened up into a wide open forest/garden. Naruto looked around, slowly revolving on the spot in amazement. The Doctor chuckled. "This is the garden, though I thought it would make a nice training ground. Also, the Library is just around the corner through there." He said, pointing to where they had come from.

"Now, here are some scrolls and such that the old monkey gave you for speed up the training." Naruto nodded and took some of the scrolls that the Doctor produced. "He said to take a look at this one."

Naruto unfurled the scroll and, took one look at it and remembered the entire thing. He folded up the scroll and looked at it with disbelief. "This mind is amazingly better than before." He muttered to himself as he scanned his memory of the scroll.

 _Shadow Clone Jutsu_

 _Allows the user to create a solid clone of pure chakra. Each clone is capable of independent thought and actions. Since they are made of chakra, the clones are capable of performing jutsus on their own. Also, upon the 'death' of the clone, the user gains access to the clone's entire memory, including any sensation felt by it. This can make them incredibly useful scouts and are good fighting alongside their creator. Be warned though, the chakra required to use this is immense and the mental taxation multiple clone deaths can give headaches and even send one into unconsciousness. There is a variation that is simply the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Self-explanatory._

The writing shifted to the Hokage's.

 _Naruto, this jutsu is perfect for training and for you, considering your massive chakra reserves and stamina. This can help you with chakra control, sparring and many other areas. But, it can't help you in terms of physical strength. Remember that. Here is the hand seal necessary. Good luck._

Naruto smirked. He made the seal and roared, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Almost instantly, over ten clones appeared in a poof of smoke, all in the same stance as him with phoenix wings. They all grinned. The Doctor stared, impressed. _Well, this certainly puts a new spin on talking to oneself._

 **(AN: Even though Naruto is just nine, he has just gained a massive power increase, so he would be able to wield a relatively large amount of clones, in contrast to if he wasn't of the Other's descent.)**

The blonde turned to his clones and began to give out directions, "Alright, half you guys'll go to read through as much of the library as you can so we can strengthen our new Time Lordy brain with knowledge. You others...just stay here for a second."

Naruto extended a wing to curl around a scroll that said 'Chakra Control Exercises.' The wing pulled the scroll over to his waiting hand. Taking it, he tossed it to one of the clones. "You guys'll be doing that. Got it?" The clone stood at attention and saluted him. "Sir yes sir!" They all went to their directed positions and Naruto could've sworn he heard a clone heading into the library say, "Holy crap that's a lot of books."

The Doctor walked over to Naruto. "Now, usually I don't like fighting. I abhor it. But, it seems that it is a necessary evil for the time being."

He stood tall over Naruto. "I can teach you so many things, fighting, all forms of swordfighting, which by the way you'll need because you'll be wielding Caliburn eventually, logic, stealth, unpredictability, and loads of other stuff."

Naruto beamed, "Great! Let's get started Doc!" The Doctor's eye twitched.

{Timeskip: Little less than two years later in the TARDIS}

Deep in the corridors of the TARDIS, a spiky, blonde haired angel slept peacefully. Six golden wings draped over his pajama-wearing form and his hands lay behind his head. All in all, one in perfect repose...that is until an airhorn sounded next to his ear.

"GAH!" The boy fell off the bed was laying on onto the floor. He pushed himself away and got to one knee. The seraph glared at the form of the old man in a Crombie jacket and a hoodie. "C'mon! Today's the day!" The old man turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

The angelic boy sighed, before getting to his feet and retracting his wings so he could put on some actual clothing. He stripped out of his pajamas and put on some black dress slacks, a black belt with the Sigil of Gallifrey as the buckle, a gold polo-ish shirt, and a nice, green bowtie. He then grabbed his long, Crombie-ish, trenchcoat that went down to the middle of his calves.

This coat was very dear to this boy. The TARDIS herself had made it for him. It was a long, silver trenchcoat. Its edges were traced with a bright blue color and the inside had a lining like a Crombie coat did, except his was a dark reddish-orange. It had a high collar that could be pulled up and was large enough to conceal an identity. It had six slits on the back. It also had a great amount of pockets on the inside which were dimensionally expanded to fit a variety of gadgets and such that the seraph had made over a year, courtesy of the TARDIS. As a finishing touch, the coat was stain-resistant, tear-resistant, impervious to most primitive weapons, and grew with the boy so it could fit no matter what. It also helped that all of his clothing could heal and bind itself together.

The preteen put on his coat and released his wings, fitting them through the slits on the back. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses that he perched on his nose. The blonde grinned as he set a black top hat with red edges onto his styled hair. **(AN: The Tenth Doctor's hairstyle)** "The Doctor was right." The boy grinned. "Today's the day!" declared Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with joy.

The years had been quite kind for the blonde ninja-in-training. He had grown considerably, both mentally and physically. His fat had disappeared, replaced with pure, lean muscle. His whisker marks stood out proudly on his face. His eyes were still a vivid blue.

But before, the eyes gleamed in their sockets with lightning-like energy. Now the eyes were just a hair calmer, but now had a hint of madness and blazed with knowledge. And the mischief that had adorned them had never lessened. Rather, it had grown considerably. But that would happen when you lived with a mad Time Lord and a mischievous timeship.

Naruto's mind was almost nothing like how it was before. When he had first awakened his Time Lord mind, he began to thirst for knowledge, satisfied by the great library that the Doctor had. Using shadow clones, he read almost the entirety of the Library, learning a preposterous amount of knowledge about the universe and history. He also learned the history of Umbra Elementi, but was careful not to read into what was to be the future.

The Hybrid walked into the TARDIS console room and smiled at the Doctor, who had become like a grandfather to him, and technically, he was the boy's grandfather. At least, sort of.

The Doctor smiled warmly at the boy. His great-grandson. The old Time Lord had been quite worried about the time limit that they had from Sarutobi. He didn't think there would be enough time to teach Naruto everything and develop a bond with him. Naruto had crushed that belief miserably.

Using shadow clones, his new Gallifreyan mind, and sheer willpower, Naruto had quickly mastered everything the Doctor and the TARDIS threw at him. Using the TARDIS, the alien had scrounged up some favors and gotten various teachers for Naruto. They had even fought a few enemies, like Daleks and Cybermen, and traveled quite a lot.

He had mastered all manners and forms of swordplay, psychic abilities (which he had actually surpassed the Doctor in), hand-to-hand combat, deductive reasoning, stealth, the use of almost all manner of weapons (which the Doctor had frowned upon, but the angel told him that he would never kill unless there was no other way), strategy, piloting a TARDIS (Naruto had an advantage in this because he figured out that he could use his dexterous wings to use more controls at once. The Doctor wailed about how unfair that was for a few days.), and gained a great knack for Science and Technology, creating his own Sonic sunglasses a few days into the trip. Hell! He even learned how to play the piano, the guitar and the violin and became a pretty good artist!

The Doctor made a wry smile. They had really bonded, becoming great friends and even family. Somehow, even the pranks they each had played other had helped strengthen their familial relationship. Though he grumbled a little at how similar the boy was to his last two regenerations.

Naruto had also accepted many things about his life. He understood that his father had only done what he did for the good of all in the village, accepted the fact that Sarutobi had hidden his heritage and knowledge of Kurama to try and keep him safe, accepted his first kill (which had been an evil alien warlord who harmed many of his people) and that one should only kill if there was no other way, and had even accepted the fact that he was Kurama's container.

Speaking of the Fox, Kurama had gone all out in his training of Naruto. He had begun teaching him how to use the Fox's power in the mindscape, which Naruto had changed to the sliver forests of Mount Perdition on Gallifrey. After examining the seal, Kurama had noticed that the seal was meant to drain his chakra and ultimately kill him. However, Kurama didn't have any chakra, and thus was unharmed.

However, Kurama did learn that, by flooding Naruto's chakra coils with his energy, Naruto could literally wield the power of Time and Space, if for a short period of time. Naruto could also gain a tremedous boost in physical capability. However, the power had to be controlled, because they noticed that as more power was drawn upon, Naruto would become become more instinctual and less rational. He would lose some measure of control. If Kurama overloaded Naruto, the seraph would fly into a primal rage and cause untold chaos.

 **(AN: This is the normal Fox cloak, only red with traces of blue and gold due to artron energy.)**

Naruto slid down the railings, landing at the console next to the Doctor. The Doctor leaned away from the boy's wings a little. He had been the unforunate one to discover that the wings' feathers could become stiff and razor-sharp while fencing Naruto. Upon closer investigation, they found that the wings could also deflect or reflect low-level energy blasts. Any more, and the wings could be harmed. "So! We're going to Gallifrey right?"

The Doctor pulled a monitor over to him. "Yes we-wait what?"

Naruto took a look at the monitor. The TARDIS had picked up a distress signal. One from...Scotland, 1305?

The seraph's eyes widened. "That's Old Will!" He scrambled quickly over to the controls, his fieryfeathered appendages already stretching out to flip some levers and push some switches. The Doctor followed suit.

The TARDIS began to whir as it took flight to Scotland.

* * *

~Scotland, August 4 1305~

All was quiet in the Scottish Highlands, save a large man panting. He was a whopping 6 foot 7 and had chainmail armor. He had a large, bushy red beard along with a mane of red hair. Underneath his chainmail, he wore woolen trousers and a great big woolen shirt. He leaned on a massive 6 foot long Scottish Greatsword.

This man was William Wallace, the great Scottish Knight who fought against King Edward the First. And he was running. _A lot._ The King of England had set a bounty on William's head. And so, he was trying to keep the bounty hunters as far away as possible.

And yet, William knew the truth. He couldn't escape. He sighed as he looked down at himself. He was tired. So tired.

He perked up at the sound of the TARDIS materializing. Ah yes, the Doctor, the TARDIS, and Naruto. William had taken a great liking to the last one. After all, he was the one who taught the boy how to fight with broadswords and greatswords.

As he predicted, Naruto and the Doctor burst through the doors. William regarded the boy. He had grown considerably.

Naruto looked at his old mentor. His red hair was graying. The Scottish freedom fighter smiled wearily. "Hiya lad! Ye've grown haven't ye!"

The winged hybrid stared. "Hi Will." He looked around. "What's going on? You called for help didn't ya?"

William's smile faded. He limped closer to the time traveling duo. "Yes. About that..."

The Doctor frowned. "What's the date William?"

"August 4th, 1305."

"No..." Naruto stumbled away. He knew that date, as he did for every single event that would or had happened in the universe.

The Capture of William Wallace.

"I'm sorry lad. I-" The knight was interrupted by the 'lad' in question grabbing him in a bone-crunching hug.

"I'll miss you Will." The Scot stood there, stunned. He then gingerly returned the hug. "Me too. But I need ye ter do somethin' fer me."

Naruto released him and stepped back. "Name it."

William lifted his beloved claymore. "This. Saorsa. **(Scots Gaelic to English translation: Freedom)** Promise me, that ye'll give it to someone who'll fight for what is right, no matter what."

The angel reverently took the blade. Using it, he sliced open the palm of his hand. "I swear by all I care for, that I will do as you ask."

William nodded. Naruto smiled sadly, tears on his face. "Thank you, William Wallace, for everything. Goodbye."

* * *

~Hidden Leaf~

Hinata Hyuuga currently sat in her seat at the Academy. It was lunch and the girl absently picked at the contents of her lunch box.

 _I wish Naruto was here. Where did he go anyway? Everything was so much better that way._

She sighed as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was currently chugging down a sake bottle.

The councils had given him hell when they heard about Naruto. He didn't know how, but he'd managed to finally, _finally_ , shut the useless twats up.

 _Damn you Naruto. You better come back quick and take this stupid hat away from me._

* * *

~Arcadia, Gallifrey~

Ohila and the Sisterhood stood in the Hall of the High Council, shifting as they stared at the Time Lords, the General, and the General's subordinate. The Child of Prophecy was going to show up soon.

The Sound of the TARDIS began to echo through the hall. Ohila straightened, her sisters following her example.

When the time capsule finally landed, the doors opened. The Doctor popped his head out, inspecting his surroundings. His sharp eyes landed on Ohila and the General. He grinned as he stepped out.

"Ah! You lot! Did you miss me?" Ohila twitched. "Doctor? Where is the child?"

The Doctor pouted. "Straight down to business huh? You see, this is the reason why I call you and your sisters 'The Keepers of Eternal Boredom'."

The Mother of the Sisterhood's eyes narrowed. "Doctor." Her voice held an unpleasant tone.

The renegade rolled his eyes and turned to the box. "You can come out now Naruto!"

Naruto walked out, wings retracted. Ohila smiled. She was always quite fond of children. And she almost giggled as she noticed the similarities the boy had to the Doctor's last two predecessors.

"So, I've heard that you lot are quite interested in me." The General walked over, opening her mouth to speak. "I already know." The mouth closed.

Naruto turned to Ohila. "So...can I have my own TARDIS now?"

An old, wizened councilman got up. "Not quite yet. You must first take up a name, like your grandfather here." He said gesturing at the Doctor.

Another councilman also got up. "Also, have your powers awakened?"

The seraph smirked, letting his Phoenix wings burst out in response. "Does that answer your question?"

The Council gaped in awe before nodding. The first councilman spoke up again. "What shall your name be, Naruto?"

The boy smiled mischievously. "The Trickster, Angel of Disaster."

* * *

 **AN: Annnnnnnd Cut! Cliffhanger, sort of.**

 **Anyway, these past chapters have been quite long. I was trying to fit as much as I could into it. But, now come the fun parts. The Return and the Claiming of the Gifts.**

 **Also, I've set up a poll for Hinata. Considering that Naruto is of Time Lord descent, he'll be living for quite some time, meaning millennia.**

 **So, to ensure that Hinata lives as long as Naruto, should she...**

 **A) Also be of Time Lord descent (somehow)**

 **B) Become a hybrid like Naruto artificially**

 **C) Just die (Please don't choose this)**

 **Right then! Hope you liked the chapter! R &R!**

 **Also, guys? Don't be afraid to ask questions and critique my writing. Try to help me make this story great!**

 **Well, that's that! See ya!**


	4. The Wayward Angel Returns

**AN: Here comes the chapter where everything gets interesting. Very interesting indeed.**

 **So, the poll is now up. All of you please vote. I want to get a good shot at getting the romance right.**

 **Also, I've noticed that not many are reviewing. Please do. I'd love to have some critics and if you have any questions regarding the story, please ask and I'll try to clarify.**

 **Also, I will now be putting the japanese names for quite a few parts such as place names, but I can't hope to even try to use honorifics properly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the three weapons, the plot, and possibly a bunch of flaming birds.**

 **Now on with the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Wayward Angel of Time Returns...with Gifts!**

~High Council, Arcadia, Gallifrey~

Those who had gathered in the Hall of the High Council nodded in approval. "Very well then, Trickster. Here are your tools of trickery."

The councilman snapped his fingers and to the shock of the Doctor and Naruto, a red, Glasgow police box **(AN: Image is on my profile)** was wheeled to where they stood.

"I-is this m-mine?" Naruto asked, his wings twitching with anticipation.

The Council nodded as one. "Yes, it is. This is a Type 50 Mark 4 Battle TARDIS. This will be mostly like the TARDIS you are used to, except its exterior surface can form guns and weapons. The Doctor's TARDIS told us that you were quite fond of her exterior, so we anticipated that you'd like this. Also, the Chameleon Circuit has been broken in this as well. Think of it as a calling card." Ohila extended her hand to Naruto and opened it, revealing a key.

"I believe you will find the interior to your liking?" Naruto's hand shook as he took the key and made his way to his future vehicle.

He slowly walked to his TARDIS. The seraph ran his hand down the door before inserting the key.

Naruto pushed the doors inwards and stepped in, observing the interior.

The interior was very spacious. The walls and ceiling was vast, reddish-orange, and had what looked like stained glass windows around where the Time Rotor connected to the ceiling with the three rings like in the Doctor's TARDIS. The Time Rotor itself was a stark aqua and was clear, like how the Doctor said his was before he became who he was now. The room had three levels, all interconnected with stairs. The upper level had bookshelves, a white board, a piano, and two stands for his violin and guitar, and two doorways that led to rooms unknown. The main level for the console, had..well, the console. The Console was a brownish red color and had a variety of standard input controls and controls that seemed a bit...cobbled together, like a typewriter and bicycle pump. Where the Time Rotor and the Console connected, there were two monitors that had handles on the sides. A rolley/hover chair sat next to the console. The lower level really didn't have much, just where the Time Winds could be used and a few other compartments. Above the TARDIS doors, the Sigil of Gallifrey was emblazoned in gold. And to top it all off, the 'round things,' colored silver, lay along the walls and floor. **(AN: The Console Room is a mixture of the Doctor's various console rooms, plus the one on my profile.)**

The newly named Trickster smiled happily, a tear of joy slipping out. This whole place was just like he'd wanted. "I love it."

He strolled over to the Console and ran a hand along it. The Time Rotor pulsed.

 **"Hello Trickster. I believe you are to be my Time Lord Pilot?"** He entered his mindscape, which had changed to become his new TARDIS console room. In his mind, the TARDIS took the form of a young girl with locks of blue and red hair. Her face was pale and tear-drop shaped. Her eyes were greenish blue. The clothes appeared to be a white dress, but when he looked out of the corner of his eye, it shone multicolored.

 _Yes, I very much like the desktop theme. It practically screams my character._ **"Really now? Then we will get along brilliantly...Naruto. Now, the connection between me and you has been** **established."**

Suddenly, a voice roared. **"Who the bloody hell broke into my vessel's head?!"** The fox in question glared at the woman. When Naruto had changed his mindscape, the cage had morphed to a ring that supplied Naruto Kurama's location within the mind. And right now he had a shaving razor in one hand and a..pretty big cut on his cheek. _Calm down Kurama! Jeez you nearly made my ears break!_ **"Indeed. I am your vessel's new TARDIS, nice to meet you! I believe we will get along quite nicely.** **I already know where we're going next. But, when are we leaving?"**

The Trickster smiled. "We'll be leaving soon. Hold on." He spoke as he turned to the doors and returned to the Hall. He was about to turn and close the doors, but stopped.

He grinned and held out a hand. He snapped his fingers. As he'd hoped, the doors swung shut.

His grin widened. The Doctor walked over to him. "Well? How was it?"

Naruto's wings lifted upward slightly in pride. "It was perfect."

Then the general came over, holding three things. A clawed gauntlet and two scrolls.

She handed the three objects to Naruto. "Here are some things you'll need." She held up the gauntlet.

"This is the second Claw of Omega." The Doctor, who had gotten a cup of tea from...somewhere, spat out a mouthful of the drink. "WHAT?"

The General ignored him. "Omega apparently had two claws that he took into battle. Rassilon took one with him, so you will need the other to balance. We also made some changes that you might like."

She motioned for Naruto to hold out his hand as she fitted the Claw onto him. The gauntlet glowed as it attached to the boy. **"Finally! Do you have any idea how boring it is to just be left there for thousands of years?!"** _Are you the Claw of Omega?_

The Claw materialized in Naruto's mind, opting to take the form of Omega, as the Doctor had described him. **"No, I'm a velociraptor with a sharp tongue for a foot. Of course I am, you twit!"** Naruto backed away, his hands in the air. _Okay fine!_ He shouted as he left.

The General continued after Naruto opened his eyes. "You met the Claw, yes?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes I did. He's very rude." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, at any rate, you now can wield this new weapon against Rassilon. Besides the ability to alter Matter, we have altered it to be able to shrink. Picture that now."

The Trickster did so. As he did, the gauntlet glowed and shrunk. The metal segments retracted. The glowing ceased.

He opened his eyes. The Claw had transformed into a Vortex Manipulator.

This time, Ohila spoke, "We have altered the gauntlet to shift into a fully functional Vortex Manipulator which also has a setting to make you invisible. It can also be used as a communicator to us and other races with the tech necessary. Use these gifts well, Trickster."

"The scroll is the contract for the alliance of Konoha with Karn and Gallifrey. I believe your also managed to nab one from Grand Marshal Skaldak as well, yes?"

The boy nodded, his wings almost following the movement. "Yep. Turns out that he's got a soft spot for children. Who knew? **(AN: For those who don't know, Skaldak was the greatest warrior the Ice Warriors of Mars ever produced, he was the villain in _Cold War_. He grew desperate when he learned that his daughter was gone, so I thought he would have a soft spot.)**

The General and Ohila shook their heads. Oh this kid. "Anyway, the last scroll is a summoning contract for Phoenixes. They were insistent when they heard about you. The Phoenixes apparently exist in the Summoning Realm too. You have to sign with your blood. Then, the Sigil on the back of your hand? That is what you'll use to summon them. Also, their summoning contract doesn't use chakra, it uses Artron energy. Channel energy into the Seal and smack your hand into the ground. Got it?"

The Trickster nodded as he bit his thumb and traced out his name onto the Contract.

Almost instantly, a massive Phoenix appeared in the Hall, wreathed in red flames. **"Are you the Heir of the Other?"**

The boy nodded. The Phoenix nodded. **"I am Songen (Majesty), leader of the Phoenix race. We are at your beck and call, my lord. In need, call for us."**

Songen vanished in a flare of light.

The council looked to Naruto. "Now you must claim the last of your Time Lord lineage. You must go and claim Caliburn."

Naruto smiled evilly. Oh this was gonna be fun.

* * *

~Lake Vortigern, Carbury, England~

It was quiet, calm, and peaceful. There were just a few dark clouds in the sky. Lake Vortigern lay quiet, the waves lapping on the shore. Its quiet had last been disturbed with Morgaine and the Destroyer. Demons.

But now, it would be disturbed by something else. An angel.

The TARDIS's arrival sound echoed twice, as two Police Boxes, one blue one red, faded into existence on the shore.

Their resident pilots opened the doors as one, poking their heads out and scanning their surroundings.

They each stepped out of their TARDISes, locking the doors. Naruto, who had his wings retracted in case someone else came across them, walked over to a hole in the ground, that led to a 8th century tunnel of cement.

"Is this it?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yep."

The boy looked at the Doctor, tipping his top hat in respect. "After I return to Konoha, I trust you'll visit?"

"Do you really think I won't? What sort of Grandfather would I be if I didn't?"

The Old Time Lord smiled warmly. "Plus I can meet all your friends." The Doctor's smile turned evil. "Especially that girl...what was her name? Hinat-?"

A single wing sprouted out from Naruto's shoulder blade and smashed a nearby boulder without difficulty. Naruto had on a smile that matched the Doctor's easily, despite his blush.

"Care to ask again?" The Doctor backed off.

"Good." The wing retreated back into the boy.

Naruto turned to the hole. He took a deep breath in...and out, and straightened his bowtie, before descending under the Great Lake Vortigern.

~The Tomb of King Arthur Pendragon~

The young angel made his way into the chamber of the tomb. He looked up, noticing that Excalibur was on the top level.

He spread his wings to their fullest span, stretching them. He flapped them, pushing upwards with his legs. He sailed upwards, his feathered appendages shining brightly in the one ray of sunlight that reached into the tomb.

He soared downwards, landing on his feet at where Caliburn lay.

The blade was a deep blue, broadsword-like and extended over 4 feet. He could almost see the shimmering glow of the Time Vortex shifting in the blade. The hilt and guard were a shining silver, stylized as angel wings. It was a rather long hilt, about a foot, allowing it to be used as a rapier and broadsword. There was a pure, blood red ruby in the guard, where the blade met it. Over the ruby, the Seal of Gallifrey lay inlaid, made of gold. The Pommel was a bright, grass green emerald. **(AN: I based the design on Genesis's rapier in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7. Genesis's sword is on my profile. To those Classic Who fans, I know this isn't how Excalibur really looked, but this is my story damnit. Also, I will be referring to the Blade of the Other as Excalibur and/or Caliburn alternatingly)**

Naruto stared at the blade lying on King Arthur's chest, completely still. Even his wings didn't so much as twitch.

He carefully lifted the lid of Arthur's coffin, baring the corpse of the Once and Future King. Naruto lowered his head in respect to the King of Camelot.

Then, the Trickster leaned over the body and plucked the blade from King Arthur's stiff hands.

Upon picking Caliburn up, the seraph found himself dragged to his mindscape.

~Naruto's mindscape~

Naruto found himself staring at a man in Rassilon-esque Time Lord clothing. **"So you are my original wielder's descendent?"**

The Figure turned and the Trickster gasped. The man's face constantly shifted across the Doctor's previous faces (the Doctor had shown him them in a lesson involving regeneration) and the eyes had been replaced with an eagle's. Six massive white wings flared out from behind him.

 _Yes. Are you the Blade of the Other, Caliburn?_ **"Indeed I am. So you have come to wield me along with my brother, the Claw of Omega?" "Yeah don't think I forgot about you!"**

The seraph nodded. _Yes I_ _have._ Caliburn and Omega regarded him with scrutiny. **"Tell me my boy, why do you need me and my brother? For what purpose do you wish to wield us?"**

Naruto looked at the two beings with a cool, hard stare. _I wish to use you to protect those dear to me. Nothing more._ The Blade and Claw nodded.

 **"Then we deem you worthy to wield us. We shall slumber in here, as to not disturb you, until you wish it not."** Excalibur stepped forward, motioning to himself. **"You shall be able to summon me from the Seal on your hand. Simply channel Artron energy into the Sigil and call upon me. With me, you can slash through reality and bridge parts of the universe together. You can even slice open a hole from here to the Eye of Harmony. I am that sharp, but I will only cut if you will it so. I will also grow with you, to make sure that I always fit you, as well the Claw. We wish you good luck."**

The two Weapons of Power bowed to Naruto.

~Reality~

Naruto found himself back in his own body holding the Blade.

He gasped as he felt the power of Caliburn blaze through him. He felt...amazing!

Beating his wings once more, he leaped high into the top of the chamber, approaching the ceiling with tremedous speed. With a roar, he cleaved a hole straight through the metal, slicing as if it were butter, and vanished from the tomb. Caliburn had a new wielder now.

~Back on the surface~

The Doctor was currently skipping stones across the lake. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!

Then the surface of the lake began to ripple. His eyes snapped to the source, his eyebrows furrowed.

Suddenly, a six-winged figure burst through the water and shot into the air. It was Naruto, who else?

The Doctor gasped. In Naruto's right hand was a long broadsword-like rapier. _The Blade, Excalibur_ _._

With a triumphant shout, Naruto raised the sword above his head, as a bolt of lightning struck it. The Doctor had to squint as power assailed his sensitive eyes.

The Angel of Disaster glided down to the shore of Lake Vortigern, the Doctor strolling over to him.

The Trickster's companion took a look at Caliburn, impressed. In the light, you could actually see the pure energy roiling around in the blade.

"So this is it huh?"

The Doctor hooked his thumbs in his pockets and smiled. "Yes."

Naruto sighed. He raised Excalibur to one side. The legendary blade appeared to warp the space around it and vanished in a flash of blue light. They both noticed that the symbol on the boy's hand glowed a pale blue. "Well that's convenient."

The Trickster pulled the old man into a hug. "I'll miss you Doc."

Said man stiffened slightly. Even after all this time...Not. A. Hugger.

Even so, he relented. "I'll miss you too lad."

They separated and Naruto poked a finger at him. "You better visit now and then!"

The Doctor laughed. "Just go! Give Konoha hell boyo!"

Naruto grinned his trademark foxy grin. "Believe it!"

The boy then turned and ran away into his TARDIS.

The sound of it disappearing echoed across the lake. The Glasgow Police Box vanished, leaving the Doctor on the shoreline with a smile.

"Goodbye my great-grandson. Till the next one."

* * *

~The Time Vortex, the Trickster's TARDIS~

The Trickster cackled with delight as his wings and quick hands flew across the TARDIS console. The room shook as the timeship whizzed and whirled through Time and Space.

He flipped over the console and pulled a monitor over to him to view his coordinates. Destination? Konohagakure no Sato.

A mad smile split Naruto's face. Time to have some fun!

* * *

~Konohagakure no Sato~

Another peaceful day dawned on Konoha. The birds were singing, the children were playing, and the shinobi were going along with their missions.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was currently heading to his office to begin his daily battle against the bane of his existence...paperwork.

He sighed. _Why can't anything of interest happen to distract me from this evil?_

As if on cue, he heard a collective gasp/scream. He ran over to the window and noticed various villagers gaping at the Hokage Monument.

He shunshined to the roof and looked at the Monument. His eyes bulged.

The Hokage Monument had been painted. I suppose it could be called vandalism. Except...it was beautiful.

Each face on the Monument had been painted on, such that they all looked exactly as they had in real life. Hell! They looked like they were living and breathing! He even saw what looked like a mischevious twinkle in the Yondaime's eye!

Hiruzen's mouth hung open. He gaped with stars in his eyes. As a fellow artist, he practically bowed to such skill.

"Amazing." Suddenly, a melodic grinding noise began to sound.

The Hokage spun around. The last time he heard something like that...

A red box began to materialize in front of him. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. Wasn't the Doctor's box blue?

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft thud as the box solidified. The door creaked open.

A boy, probably about 11, going on 12 and in strange clothing, walked out. He chuckled upon seeing the Hokage.

"Like my work?" He said motioning to the Hokage Monument. "I think its my finest work yet."

Hiruzen just stared at him, before catching him in a crushing hug. "Old man...can't...breathe."

"Naruto! It's you isn't it?" Hiruzen exclaimed as he let go of the visitor.

The named boy smirked, sweeping off his top hat and bowing. "The one and only!"

The old Kage smiled. He had dearly missed the boy. Naruto's outfit had changed considerably. Now he donned a variety of strange yet functional clothing, much like the Doctor. But those eyes remained relatively the same.

Those eyes crackled with the same joy and mischief that lay within two years ago. Except now, they were even more vibrant and, dare Hiruzen say it, _madder_. And they were filled to the brim with knowledge and intelligence that no one _human_ could possibly comprehend.

"You didn't answer my question by the way." Hiruzen blinked. "Don't you like it?" Naruto said as he pointed at his masterpiece.

Sarutobi glanced back at the mountain. "It's _genius._ Much better than your other 'redecorations'."

Naruto grinned. "Shall we then?" He said as he made the 'after you' motion to the Hokage's office.

~Hokage Office~

"So." The Hokage began as he ventured over to his chair. "What's happened with you, my boy?"

Naruto smiled fondly as he regaled the old man with his own tale. Hiruzen's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he heard about Naruto awakening his abilities from the Other, his training, the gifts from Gallifrey and Karn, and the Blade. "...And here we are." Naruto finished with an air of grandeur, grinning the whole time.

Hiruzen sat dumbfounded. "Those wings, the Claw, and the Blade...can I see them?"

The grin on the Trickster's face morphed into a smirk. The six golden wings ripped from his back and the Claw's metal components grew, cascading down Naruto's left hand. The symbol on the back of Naruto's right hand flared blue. A flash of blue light later, and Excalibur was being held aloft in the angel's hand. The Angel of Disaster's very _being_ radiated power like the sun radiated heat.

The Sandaime Hokage, Kami no Shinobi and the Professor, just sat in his chair and gaped, his eyes looked 12 times larger than his own skull and his jaw lay on the floor.

Naruto just took one look at the old Kage and fell onto his back laughing, somehow dispelling Excalibur and the Claw as he fell. His wings flailed around madly as he cackled.

Hiruzen shook himself out of it as he waited for everything to return to relative normalcy and for Naruto to regain his composure.

Eventually, Naruto got himself to stop laughing and got back into his seat, retracting his wings. "Hey Old Man? Can you keep the wings, the gifts, and the Blade a secret?"

Hiruzen simply nodded. He could understand why. "Surprise huh?"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, that and the moron council might try to do something."

"Now, about your heritage..."

Naruto stopped him right there. "I don't want it revealed. I understand that dear old dad had enemies that I wouldn't like to meet. So don't reveal it."

Hiruzen sighed. "Alright, but then you can't stay at your family's estate. The reason is because if someone finds out, there'll be suspicion."

The Trickster shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I can stay in the TARDIS. Plus, I took the liberty of scanning the estate for all information in its library."

"Are you sure?" The Hokage looked baffled.

Naruto deadpanned. "Bigger on the inside. Remember?"

Hiruzen looked at him questioningly until realization dawned on his face. "Oh right. I'll give you the keys and such anyway." Sarutobi did so. "Well, the other thing is your graduation-"

"Easy! I've already learnt everything I need and my fighting abilities are more than enough to graduate."

The Sandaime glared. "Are you going to let me finish a sentence?"

The angel grinned. "You just did."

Hiruzen was about to yell at the boy at this point, but deflated himself at that. Pointless.

"I just hope you take this stupid hat from me soon."

Naruto suddenly looked sheepish. "Um...yeah about that." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't...want to be Hokage anymore."

Sarutobi's eyes popped.

~Meanwhile at Ichiraku's~

Ayame was currently cleaning some bowls when she heard a loud, _loud_ yell.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Every single windows and glass object in Konoha just shattered.

Ayame just shivered. _Oh dear._

~Hokage Office~

Naruto was currently cleaning out an ear. "Jeez Old Man, you didn't have to be that loud."

"Why don't you want to be Hokage?!"

The boy sighed. "I learned a lot when I was traveling Old Man. I saw a lot. And I..I helped people. Being out there, seeing it all and helping any I come across? I fell in love with that. And I can't do that if I'm stuck here being Hokage. I'll still protect this village, but I want to be able to travel. Besides, there are evils out there like you've never seen. People living lives worse than how mine was! I'll be damned if I leave them suffering! There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be _fought!_ "

The boy had grown increasingly loud and passionate about the subject. Sarutobi stared in awe. _I could've sworn I saw Minato there._

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well Naruto. I respect your decision. But I wish you could take over so I didn't need to deal with this damn paperwork."

He punctuated his remark with a glare at the papers on his desk. Naruto smirked. "Oh. By the way Old Man. I know the secret to defeating paperwork."

In an instant, the Kami no Shinobi was at the foot of Naruto's chair. "PLEASE TELL ME! TELL ME!" It was almost comical. The strongest shinobi in the village was begging from the former pariah.

Naruto, stifling a laugh, just raised a hand, as if he was giving a blessing. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

At that moment, the Hokage just looked like he had been told that Kami had come down and told him the secret to immortality.

And it was at this moment that an ANBU came in. Staring for a few seconds at the strange sight, the ANBU just came over to the duo and said, "Lord Hokage. The Councils have called for you to come, with Naruto." The nin disappeared in shunshin afterwards.

Hiruzen got to his feet, beaming with happiness. He looked at Naruto. "You are coming right?"

Naruto just made his foxy grin before pushing something on his watch. And vanished instantly.

The Sandaime gaped for a second. Then a sudden realization struck him. What happened today could very well become just another day at the Office.

~Council Meeting Room~

The Councils had assembled. The Civilian side led by Danzou Shimura, the Shinobi Clan Heads, the Shinobi Council, and the Hokage. Currently, they waited for their 'guest' to arrive.

Koharu Utatane, one of the Advisors on the Shinobi Council scowled. "Where is the boy, Lord Hokage? You said he would be here."

A grinding noise sounded as a red box appeared. All talking ceased almost instantly.

The 'guest' strolled out. "Hello there!" Everyone blinked at the jovial tone. "Did you miss me?"

The Civilians just glared as did Danzou and Koharu. The Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga clan heads all regarded him with neutrality. But, the Akimichi and Inuzuka heads looked quite pleased to see him. The other person on the Shinobi Council, Homura Mitokado, smiled at Naruto. He was the only one of the Third Hokage's old teammates who liked Naruto.

Naruto just looked around at the room. "Oh, so you redecorated." He paused. "I don't like it."

The boy walked forward, clapping his hands together. "So! For what reason has the most noble council summoned me?"

Koharu scowled. What other expression was ever on her face? "We are here to judge whether you are a threat to Konoha. Now, you went on a two-yearlong training trip correct?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yes. So?"

"Why were you, an orphan, brought on this trip?"

The boy took in a deep breath. "Well. You see, turns out I'm related to the Oncoming Storm."

Naruto had to choke down a laugh at the council's faces. They all had bulging eyes, pure white. All save the Hokage, who just smiled.

"Th-the man who took you on that trip-" "Was the Doctor, A.K.A. the Oncoming Storm and Destroyer of Worlds."

They all shivered in fear. They had all heard legends of the Oncoming Storm, a being from beyond this world capable of wielding Time and Space. Rumor had it that he had been there at the beginning of their world and was the one who inspired the Shodaime to create Konoha in the first place. But that wasn't what terrified them.

The legends all told of the Oncoming Storm's fury to all those cruel to anyone. That there were no survivors. And the boy they had abused was his relative? Not. Good.

"He knew that I also had a kekkai genkai of sorts that lay dormant in my blood. I awakened it and he taught me how to use the abilities that come with it, along with some other things. And before you ask, I'd rather not." He added as a Danzou opened his mouth.

Said man scowled at the boy. "Brat! You don't even know what I was going to-"

"Yes I do. You wanted me to explain my kekkai genkai. And I don't want to reveal it, until it's absolutely necessary."

The Councilman spluttered. "Lord Hokage! For the good of Konoha, arrest this boy!" Inside the cripple's mind, the wheels were turning. _This is excellent. With all that power, I can become a god if I can get him into ROOT._ "Denied." The Sandaime retorted. Tsume Inuzuka looked at the boy with curiosity. "What happened to you Naruto?"

The boy's face split into a manic grin and tapped the side of his nose. "Upupup! That would be telling!"

Suddenly spinning around to face the Hokage and his Advisors. "By the way, as per the mission, I brought back a few treaties and such from some of the races the Doctor and I met." He spoke as he threw the scrolls at the Hokage.

Hiruzen caught them and was about to open them when Naruto stopped him. "Before you see the terms, would you like to meet said races?"

Intrigued the whole council leaned forward in their seats. The boy simply pushed a button on his watch.

Almost instantly, what Naruto knew as three Ice Warriors, four Time Lords including the General and her subordinate, and three Sisters of the Sisterhood of Karn including Ohila, appeared in a flash of white light.

One Ice Warrior, the General, and Ohila each stepped forward to Hiruzen and acknowledged him in their own way. Ohila curtseyed, the General saluted him, and the Ice Warriors made the Martian salute.

The Ice Warrior spoke in a raspy, reptilian voice. "Greetings Lord Hokage. I am Grand Marshal Skaldak, sovereign of the Tharsyssian Caste and ruler of the Martian Race. I come to seek an alliance with you as Naruto asked."

Hiruzen and the entire room went silent, with everyone's eyes practically falling out of their sockets. The dark skinned woman and her colleague came up next.

"I am the General of Gallifrey, the planet of the Chronarchs, and its armed forces. I extend an alliance to you and Konoha on the behalf of the High Council."

Finally, the old Mother Superior of Karn stepped forth. "I am Ohila, the Mother Superior of the Sisterhood of Karn. I also have come to offer an alliance with this village."

The three glanced at each other before speaking as one. "If you accept the terms, we can ensure that this alliance will greatly benefit us all."

Hiruzen blinked and nodded quickly as he opened the scrolls. He scanned them over.

Sarutobi stood up and announced the terms. "Each of the contracts state that two from each race should have a place on the council. They state that each race shall trade with Konoha various weapons, information, and valuables. They also state that should anyone they take interest in be discriminated against, the contract is void. The treaty with the Ice Warriors says, 'Harm one of us, and you harm us all.'" He paused, letting the council think it over. Quite a lot of the Civilian Council was immediately against it because the second to last condition involved Naruto needing to be treated with a certain measure of respect. And they couldn't allow that.

Danzou stood up. "These terms are outrageous! I will not stand for these _creatures_ doing these things to us!" Homura scowled.

"Silence Danzou! These _people_ are our guests! You have made your point anyway."

The Clan heads thought the treaties over. Shibi Aburame stood. "It seems logical that we agree to the terms. The benefits far outweigh the downsides should we agree."

Shikaku Nara nodded, eyes closed like he was sleeping. "I agree as well. However troublesome the downsides are, the benefits are better."

Eventually, each Clan Head agreed and Hiruzen nodded. "My advisors?" Homura simply nodded at the treaties in Hiruzen's hands and, reluctantly, so did Koharu. Hey it was an alliance to make Konoha better.

"Very well this motion passes." The Hokage turned to the aliens. "If you have your representatives, we can admit them to the council."

The three leaders nodded at their representatives, who went and took their seats. The leaders promptly vanished.

"There is one last thing though Naruto." Homura said as his eyes landed on said child before sweatdropping. Naruto had apparently headed over to a corner to let things play out and was currently playing with a yoyo and doing tricks with it.

"Hmm?"

"What is that machine that you arrived in?"

One of the Time Lord representatives stood up. "I can answer that sir." All eyes turned to the Gallifreyan.

"That is a TARDIS. One of the primary vehicles of the Time Lords. They are what we use to travel Time and Space. Also, before you ask about its size. TARDISes are also dimensionally transcendent, meaning they're bigger on the inside."

In a flash, Danzou was on his feet. "I motion that we confiscate this machine to learn its workings Lord Hokage."

"I don't think so." Naruto said calmly. Danzou scowled. "And why not boy?" He snarled, spitting out boy as if it were an insult.

Naruto held up three fingers. "Three reasons. One, the TARDIS is sentient. It is alive and aware of everything you are saying in this room." As if agreeing, the TARDIS's light flashed. "Reason two, I know why you want it. You want to be able to control one. That won't work. TARDISes choose their pilots _and_ no-one without Gallifreyan descent can truly control a TARDIS. Reason three, you didn't say please."

A laugh arose from the Clan Head section of the council. Hiruzen looked at the Time Lords, who nodded, confirming what Naruto said. "Motion denied Danzou."

Danzou's eyes narrowed at Naruto. _You shall not defy me! You will submit to me and become my weapon!_ Naruto's eyes just twinkled, saying 'Just try.'

Naruto chuckled. His mind had already mapped out what he thought Danzou would do. **"Wow what a jerk. So insensitive to me."** said the TARDIS in Naruto's mind. Kurama snorted. **"I agree lass. Now, concentrate on the game!"**

Naruto snickered in his mind. Kurama and the TARDIS were currently engrossed in a poker game. **"Full house lassie!"** Kurama shouted triumphantly as he laid his cards out. The TARDIS smiled.

 **"Royal Flush. Read 'em and weep."**

Kurama stared in disbelief as she raked up the poker chips. He promptly started crying anime tears and wailing about unfair Timeships.

"Very well then. Naruto? You're free to-" "Wait! Did you alter the Hokage Monument?" Asked Chouza Akimichi.

Naruto blinked at the question. "Yes. Did you like it?"

Tsume and Chouza grinned. "It's beautiful! How did you learn to do that?"

The Trickster just gave a mad, foxy grin. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

He stepped into his TARDIS but turned around to look at the Clan Heads and Shinobi Council. "Let me know if some of you want to see the TARDIS. I'd be fine with giving a tour."

He gave them all one last smile before shutting the doors and starting up the TARDIS, making it reappear next to the Shinobi Academy.

"Let's see what my old classmates think of me tomorrow. Especially _her._ I wonder if she still remembers me?" The Angel of Disaster muttered as he made his way to his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and put on his pajamas, fitting his wings through the slits.

He collapsed onto his bed, his wings wrapping around him like a pseudo-blanket. He smiled mischeviously as his eyes closed. Tomorrow, he would see how his classmates would think of the Trickster. How would Konoha react to a brand new Naruto Uzumaki?

* * *

 **AN: WOW that took forever. So I hope you guys enjoyed this, R &R if you did. **

**Also, check out the poll I left up for this story. I'll be accepting answers until I publish the next chapter. Let me see what you guys want out of this story guys!**

 **Anyway, toodle-oo!**


	5. Well this is new

**AN: Now then, thank you all for responding in the poll. This makes things much easier.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, but first!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Doctor Who. I do own a very nice fez though. Most useful indeed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Well...this is new.**

~The Trickster's TARDIS~

The TARDIS Cloister bell was ringing. Usually, this would only happen if something universe-threatening was happening.

In this case...well, it was the TARDIS's way of getting her pilot up and about. And currently, said pilot was already up, in his favorite outfit, and was heading to the console room to hopefully shut his ship up.

"Yes, I know! I know, you can shut it now!" Naruto yelled as he made his way to the Console, his wings hanging behind him. The TARDIS promptly shut off the Cloister, letting out a series of beeps that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Are you laughing?" The sound ceased. "Good."

The Trickster checked the current time and groaned. "And you woke me up too early!"

The TARDIS appeared to say "oops" in beeps. The boy's eyes narrowed. "Right."

He sighed, "Oh well. Maybe I can run some errands and stuff to pass the time." Naruto snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll go meet with Ayame and Teuchi! It's been a while for them anyway."

With that, the winged Hybrid retracted his wings, flipped his collar up, straightened his top hat and stepped out of the door onto the streets of Konoha.

The citizens and such milled around him. He smiled madly. _Let's see what they think of me now..._

~Ichiraku's Stand~

Ayame was currently manning the stand while her father was working on the stoves and such. Of course, business had been down since their number one customer left.

She sighed. _Naruto._ That boy had become like a little brother to her and like a son to her father Teuchi. But then he'd disappeared with that Doctor... When they went to the Hokage to ask about him, the old man had just fidgeted in his seat, refusing to answer.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. _Where are you, otouto?_

Suddenly, she heard the flaps open. The serving girl opened her eyes to see an oddly dressed figure. He wore a long silvery, blue edged trenchcoat with orangish lining on the inside, like the mysterious Doctor's. The coat had a high collar that obscured the boy's, for it was a boy, features. She also noticed that the coat had six slits on the back. The top hat he wore, black with red edges, served to further obscure the figure's face, as did the sunglasses he wore. However, Ayame could see everything else. He wore a polo shirt with a bowtie as well as dress slacks and a intricate belt. He was very muscular, that much was obvious considering they showed slightly in his shirt. He also had traces of blonde hair under his hat.

Mystified and intrigued by this odd person, she ventured over to him and welcomed him. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! How may I help you?" The figure seemed to be collecting his thoughts, before saying in a voice that reminded her of Naruto's mixed slightly with the Doctor's voice, "Do you have a children's menu?"

Ayame stared in shock. The Doctor had used those exact words while ordering. She grabbed the boy's shirt. "Where is Naruto?! Only that _Doctor_ ," she spat out Doctor like she cursed the name, "used those words and he was the last one to see Naruto other than the Hokage!"

The figure sat quiet. He chuckled. "I'd like it if you didn't spit out my last living relative's name with such venom Ayame. And besides, I'm here right now aren't I?"

Ayame froze. In shock, she let go of the boy. At that moment, hearing the yelling, Teuchi came in. "What's going on?"

The mysterious boy chuckled again. "Why don't I show you lot?"

He flipped down his collar, revealling more blonde hair. Hair that was the _exact_ same shade and color as Naruto's. The Ichirakus stood speechless as the figure pulled off his top hat and sunglasses and looked at them with vibrant blue eyes. "N-Naruto?!"

The boy's whisker-lined face grinned. "Missed me?"

His response was a rib-cracking hug from Ayame as she effortlessly cleared the counter and tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto gasped for air.

"Sis...I know you must've thought I was gone as in dead or something...but if you keep this up..I'll be gone for good! Please, can't breathe!" He somehow managed to choke the words out.

Ayame weakened her hold slightly, crying in joy all that time. Teuchi wiped away the same type of tears on his face.

After Naruto managed to get Ayame off of his person, she and Teuchi practically smacked him upside the head, yelling at him for scaring them so much.

The boy apologized and in celebration of their 'family' member's return, they gave him free ramen as he once again told his tales.

They were shocked and apologized profusely when he told them that the Doctor was his oldest and so far only living relative. He waved such apologies off and continued.

When hearing about his wings, Ayame's eyes had damn near popped out of her skull. "WHAT?! SHOW US!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Here? Now? Wouldn't someone else see?"

Ayame bolted over, set the sign to 'closed,' and ran back at speeds that shouldn't have been possible for a civilian.

"SHOW ME!" She screeched, practically frothing at the mouth.

Naruto held up his hands. "Whoa! Okay, okay fine!"

He smirked slightly as the golden wings sprouted from his back, silver fire flickering across. The family just gaped in awe as Ayame ran a hand over the one closest to her. It shivered and withdrew slightly. "They're beautiful..." She whispered.

The seraph smiled fondly. "You think so? Quite useful too. One thought and these become sharp enough to cut bone and strong enough to smash boulders. Plus I can fly!"

Teuchi grinned. "Well then, look at you! You're so different from the little kid that ate ramen here all day. What about the rest of the story?"

Naruto nodded, his wings shrinking back into his body. He proceeded to sit down again and continue his tale.

Once again, Ayame began frothing at the mouth when he came to the TARDIS and he had to promise to show her later.

"Holy crap, that's an amazing story otouto."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, the Doctor's had better ones." He checked his vortex manipulator, which conveniently could work as a watch. The angel calmly got up.

"Well, I might be cutting it close on the day back to school but, eh. See ya guys!"

The hybrid promptly pushed a button on his manipulator and vanished.

Ayame and her father laughed. Just another day with Naruto...more or less.

~Meanwhile at the Academy~

The older students of the academy were currently filing in. Hinata sighed before something odd caught her eye. She looked and saw a large red box next to the Academy's entrance. _That's strange._

She shook her head and headed into her classroom, sitting in the back row as usual.

As she looked around, she noticed the various people in the room. There was Shikamaru and his friend Chouji, one laying back with closed eyes while the other sat eating BBQ chips. Shino Aburame just sat there, completely stoic. Kiba Inuzuka was talking with his dog Akamaru. And of course, there was everyone's favorite (or not-so-much) emo, Sasuke Uchiha brooding in the corner.

Suddenly, there was a scuffling noise that jolted Hinata out of her thoughts. Looking at the source, she uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. _Of course it's them._

The two lead Sasuke fangirls, Sakura and Ino, were struggling to get through the door to the seat next to Sasuke.

They fell over with a crash, Sakura getting up before Ino did and jumping into the seat next to the avenger.

Ino scowled as she got up. "You're in my seat!"

 _Oh Kami,_ everyone thought, _they're at it again._

This argument would happen every single day at the academy. Though not today.

The two teachers came in, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji. They looked at each other before the scarred chuunin drew in a breath, his head somehow swelling, and yelled. "SHUT UP!

Instantly, the entire class stopped dead and looked to the front. Iruka smiled as his signature technique worked. "Now then, there's an announcement, an old classmate of yours will be rejoining us."

Hinata's breath hitched. Surely he didn't mean _him_.

Sakura yelled out, "It's Naruto right? That baka's back?!"

Iruka just shrugged, wondering the same thing. "We'll see soon enough."

The pinkette snorted. "Hah! Like that moron would be any different from what he was before! He couldn't do anything right!" Most of the class laughed, save a few.

Shikamaru and Chouji scowled. They had been one of Naruto's friends and weren't keen on people who made fun of others, especially Chouji.

Kiba growled angrily. He had been quite fond of Naruto, like his mother. He had played hooky here and there with the whiskered boy.

And Hinata, she stared viciously at the pink-haired girl, for obvious reasons.

Just then, a strangely familiar voice burst in. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear Sakura."

Said girl jumped in her seat as everyone turned to the figure who had spoken. It was a boy leaning against a wall, a top hat shadowing his face.

The boy looked up, removing the shadow his hat had cast. Everyone gasped.

Naruto grinned. "Did you miss me?"

Everyone stared in shock.

Shikamaru had actually gotten up and gaped with wide eyes. _This is Naruto? This guy looks like the part of a mad genius! What the heck happened to him?_

Akamaru had fallen off of Kiba's head as his owner jolted. _What the hell?! He looks like he took a bunch of soldier pills and read a 100 libraries!_

Sasuke just snorted, not caring about this dead-last fool. _So he's different, the outfit and how he looks doesn't prove anything. He'll never be as good as me._

Hinata just stared wide-eyed at her crush. _He looks so...so handsome! And clever too!_ She studied his clothing. It looked very odd but functional. And despite the oddity, Naruto had managed to make it work.

Sakura yelled, shaking her fist. "Damn you Naruto! You scared me! And stop trying to be cool like Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes fixed on the pinkette, going colder than ice. Sakura's face morphed into a confused one. _What happened to him? He always kept trying to ask me out._

"Why for the love of Kami, would I want to be like Sasuke? This is who I am now, so I could care less for being like your 'precious' Sasuke."

Sakura just gaped at him for denouncing her and her beloved. Kiba asked, "What happened to you anyway?"

The whiskered boy grinned. "Well you see, I went on a two-year training trip, among other things. I'd tell you but," he tapped the side of his nose, "Spoilers."

He spun around abruptly, to Iruka. "Hello Iruka! Nice to see see you aniki!"

Iruka spluttered slightly. "Not here! Here I am your teacher, got it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Fine. So! Anything else considering me?"

The scarred teacher slipped into 'lecturer mode.' "Well, we need to see how well you are academically as well as physically. So, we'll have a general quiz to see how you rank now and then we'll test your physical capability."

The boy shrugged again, "Alright, works for me!"

With that, he spun around and jumped up to the very back row. Everyone started in their seats slightly. _He's even more manic than before!_

Naruto walked over to the seat next to Hinata, who blushed profusely.

"Can I sit here?" Hinata's face turned as red as a ripe tomato. "Um...s-sure."

The teen grinned madly as he sat down next to her. "So Hinata, did you miss me?"

The lavender-eyed girl's blush increased considerably. She began to poke her index fingers together. "I-I d-did."

Naruto smiled warmly, almost making her faint.

Iruka held up some papers, "Right then! These are your quizzes." The class groaned.

The teacher ignored them and handed the quizzes to Mizuki to give out. The white haired chuunin promptly did so, but made some noncommital hand signs. _Danzou said to sabotage the demon brat._ Finishing the signs, he placed a genjutsu on Naruto's paper.

Naruto just grinned. Like it had with Danzou, his mind had already thought out Mizuki's plans. He had already noticed that Mizuki had an axe to grind with him and would try to sabotage him. Plus, when he'd gained his powers, Naruto had also gained the uncanny ability to sense energy of all forms (Using all five senses) and trace said energy. And right now, he sensed the chakra of a rat on his paper.

 _Genjutsu eh? Pity, he was quite sloppy._ Naruto thought as he sent out a discreet pulse of chakra, not enough to alert the others, but enough to dispel the illusion.

Mizuki paled as he felt the chakra pulse. _What? He's not supposed to be this good at..anything!_

Hinata looked over at her crush next to her to see how he was doing on the quiz, and was quite astonished to see that he was already on the _last_ question. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be the worst at academics?

Her curiosity spiked further as he finished the quiz and pulled out a decently sized book. Reading the title on the spine, it read, _The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_.

He opened it to about 3/4 into the book and chuckled. "Oh Arthur you've outdone yourself."

About half an hour later, Iruka picked up the quizzes. "I'm going to go grade these. We'll see what Naruto can do after this."

And with that he left, leaving a classroom of preteens.

Naruto, who was already on the last few pages of _His Last Bow,_ grinned and shut the book, placing it in one of the many inside pockets in his coat. He leapt over the desk in front of him, clearing it easily and landing on the opposite side of Shikamaru's desk, who was setting up a chessboard.

"Fancy a game?" Shikamaru just stared open-mouthed. "Damn you Naruto why do you have to be so troublesome?"

The whiskered preteen just smiled madly. "If I weren't, would I be who I am? Now, how about a game?"

Shikamaru sighed, muttering troublesome under his breath. He set up the chess board and Naruto claimed the white pieces. The blonde's mad grin widened. "Let the games begin!"

Five minutes later, and Shikamaru was actually wide awake and focused on the game while his opponent simply chuckled at the Nara heir's tense profile whilst eating jelly babies that he'd gotten off the Doctor.

The blonde trickster had practically decimated the Nara's entire black army and left him with his king, a knight, and a rook. And as for the white army? Well, he had lost only half his pawns.

The game had also brought out quite a large audience as Shikamaru raised his knight and slowly, _carefully_ , placed Naruto's king in check. "Check."

Naruto just glanced at the chessboard before plopping his queen down next to the black king. "Checkmate."

There was an audible _snick_ as everyone's jaws dropped. Chouji actually wasn't eating his chips, Shino raised an eyebrow, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy, slightly jealous that Naruto had managed to outsmart the Nara heir, and Kiba's eyes were a pure white and were round as a nickel. The so-called dead last had defeated the class's best strategist, who was currently staring at his opponent like he'd been told that he wasn't real.

Naruto looked around smiling. He offered the bag he was eating to Chouji, who was still gaping in shock. "Jelly baby?"

Chouji just looked at him.

Iruka came in along with Mizuki with the graded quizzes, wondering at why so many people were looking bug-eyed at Naruto. Until he saw the chessboard.

"Y-you beat Shikamaru in chess?!" Naruto looked hurt. "You didn't think I could? You wound me."

The blonde put a hand over his heart in mock hurt as everyone sweatdropped. _Based on that, the guy's a genius but he acts like a child!_

Iruka held up the quizzes. "These quizzes were very interesting. Sakura got everything right, except one." Sakura's smiled proudly, considering that she got a lot right. "But Naruto got all of them right _and_ noticed that every third word of the quiz questions made up another question, which he answered. Congratulations, you get extra points and we now have an idea of where you are academically." No-one noticed Mizuki's smile twitch. _DAMNIT!_

Sasuke and his fan club glared at Naruto, who just smirked as he popped a jelly baby in his mouth. The prankster then offered one to the indigo-haired girl beside him. "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Hinata blushed before nodding (she didn't trust herself to speak) and taking the proffered sweet.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now then, Naruto? Let's see how you do physically."

Mizuki smiled evily. _Excellent. Just because the brat is good at academics doesn't mean he's actually strong. I can get Sasuke to humiliate him by beating him. He is the best in taijutsu in the class._

The class marched outside. Iruka stepped forward with a clipboard and had Naruto face the targets. "I need to test your proficiency with throwing weapons. You need to land five kunai and five shuriken on the targets in quick succession for a perfect score. You may begin.

Naruto grinned as he reached inside his coat and pulled out one kunai and one shuriken. Holding them in one hand _total,_ he flung the two at the targets. The SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) began to laugh as the weapons flew. Sasuke himself just smirked. The smirk and laughter disappeared however when the weapons somehow exploded into five each. Then they turned into frowns and scowls as each of the throwing weapons met their marks.

Everyone just stared. The shock wasn't enough to mess with them as much though. Sasuke scowled further. _How in the nine circles of Hell? How can that dobe do that while I wasn't able to?!_

Iruka nodded and was about to mark down the score when Naruto pulled out a strange, metal ball. "Can I demonstrate a prototype of my design?"

The scarred chuunin shrugged, "Don't see why not."

Naruto's grin widened significantly, as he pressed a button on the sphere and chucked it at the targets. "Boom."

The sphere detonated, unleashing a massive torrent of heat and light, like the sun had decided to sneeze.

The entire class squinted to avoid damaging their eyes as the heat and light reached them. As the light faded, everyone's eyes bulged at the effect Naruto's prototype had.

The ground was ridiculously scorched, a massive circle of _bubbling_ rock and the targets were nowhere to be seen. With those eyes, they all turned to Naruto, who just looked completely unperturbed. "Hmm. Good thing I didn't put that Fusion Grenade past 25% power. Still a good field test though."

Their eyes bugged out more. _Only a quarter?! Is this guy insane?!_

Iruka just nodded very quickly and scribbled down the score. "V-very good Naruto. W-what about ninjutsu?"

Naruto's grin became a little apologetic. "I know a few, I just don't like to use them. I prefer my tech to jutsu."

The blonde snapped his fingers, as if he'd thought of something. "I know! I'll show you this one!"

He said as he put his hand into a cross-shaped hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** There was a puff of smoke and a hundred clones appeared in what appeared to be a courteous bow, top hat swept off and in hand.

The two teachers resumed their shocked expressions.

 _What?! How did he learn how to make solid clones? That too, he's made fifty of them and doesn't look tired at all!_

 _How the hell did the brat get a hold of the Forbidden Scroll?_

Sasuke decided to put in his two cents and snorted. "So what? You can make a lot of clones. Not like that's gonna be useful dobe." One of the clones looked up at him, plopping the hat back on its head. The clone walked over to the pale Uchiha and poked the boy in the nose. "Boop."

The avenger scowled before swatting the clone's hand away. His and his classmates' eyes widened.

"You figured it out." Naruto said as he dispelled the clones. "Shadow Clones are made of solid chakra. They can fight alongside me and help me train and scout. Oh! And I made this one up sensei!" He said, catching Iruka's attention.

He made some hand signs before pointing a finger at some other targets. **"Fire Style, Vortex Blaze!"**

With those words, a relatively large vortex of red flame appeared at the tip of Naruto's finger. The targets' posts began to bend towards the fire, as if being sucked in. And they were. The targets snapped off and flew into the inferno, becoming nothing more than ash.

As the swirl died away, Naruto smiled at their stupefied expressions. "Like it? Came up with it myself!"

The class just stared at him with astonished expressions. When this kid left all he could do was the transformation! Now he was sweeping everyone away with elemental jutsus that _he'd_ created, weapons that, again, _he'd_ created, and defeating this generation's greatest strategist! Sasuke's face began to turn red in anger. Naruto had just shown him up with a fire jutsu, a type that Uchihas had practically patented.

Iruka picked up the dropped clipboard. "A-alright Naruto. Now to see your t-taijutsu."

Mizuki snapped out of his shock and smirked. "How about he fights Sasuke? The Uchiha is the Rookie of the Year and he's the best in the class at taijutsu." _There's no way the demon brat can beat the Uchiha. His taijutsu was always terrible._

Naruto shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling over to the makeshift arena that the students had spars in. The two opponents took up stances in front of each other, Sasuke in his family style and Naruto just standing there, hands in his pockets and not a care in the world (well, more like in the universe but they didn't know that). Sasuke glared at the young trickster.

"Tell me how you did that jutsu."

Naruto's eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "Why should I? Any good reasons?"

Sasuke scowled in frustration. "I am the surviving member of the Elite Uchiha Clan and I command you to teach me!"

Naruto put on a contemplating expression. He shrugged. "Nah! Few reasons why though." He added quickly, seeing that Sasuke was growing redder and redder with anger.

He held up a finger, counting off his reasons. "Reason One: You don't have the power necessary to do what I do. Reason Two: You wouldn't be kind at all in using what I teach if I chose to. And Reason Three: You never said please."

The class giggled at the last remark. "Oh also, I said give a _good_ reason."

More giggles.

Mizuki sneered. "Begin!"

Sasuke shot off, hand extended in preparation for a right hook to the skull. Naruto smirked as he sidestepped the blow. He grabbed the offending limb and pulled it up behind the Uchiha's back in a joint lock. He then pushed Sasuke away. Scowling, the emo rushed upwards with another punch. Again Naruto sidestepped, only this time, he swung his foot into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke went flying, skidding across the ground. The class stared in awe. Naruto was actually holding his own against the Rookie of the Year! And he didn't so much as break a sweat! Sasuke pushed himself up to a knee, growling.

 _How is this nobody beating me?! I'm an Uchiha!_ Sasuke thought in rage.

Sasuke once again rushed at Naruto, raising a fist. The blonde warrior caught the punch with an evil grin and pulled Sasuke into one of _his_ punches. The said boy's eyes bulged and rolled up into his head as the whiskered preteen's fist slammed into his stomach with the force of what felt like a 50 pound weight smashing into him. Naruto proceeded to flip Sasuke over onto the ground.

All went silent. Suddenly, the crowd exploded. Mizuki gaped at the blonde whilst cursing violently in his head. The SFC yelled and shrieked about foul play while Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all erupted with cheers. The crowd parted as Naruto made his way to Iruka. _Pity. I didn't even need to release the weight seals._ The blonde Trickster thought.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched as she rushed at the said boy from behind, her fist outstretched in hopes of knocking Naruto down a few notches. Naruto just put his fist at her throat without even looking at her, bringing her to a full stop. Her eyes widened suddenly in shock and fear. _What? I-I can't move!_

Naruto turned fully to her, eyes as cold and dark as the Void. "You know, I really do wonder what I saw in you. I will not nor will I ever make that mistake again. You're supposed to be the smartest kid in the class right? So explain this: Sasuke lost to me _miserably_ , so what hope do you have that you can win? In fact if I hold this move at your throat for about 20.5 more seconds, you will be paralyzed _permanently_. Don't tempt me, _Sakura_." Naruto spat out the name with such venom it was a wonder that it didn't manifest in some blob.

He removed the fist and Sakura regained her mobility. He turned away and Sakura stared at the boy's retreating back. Her eyes began to shine with tears. _What happened to you Naruto? What happened to the blonde who kept running after me?_

Naruto responded, as if hearing her thoughts or reading her facial expression. "I grew up. Learned a few things. What I said was one thing. Also, here's some advice. Stop acting like some damsel in distress. If you become a kunoichi and have that sort of mindset, the only place you're ending up is a grave. Focus on actually getting stronger, because one, you won't die that early and two...maybe dear old Mr. Stuck-Up might notice you."

The blonde reached the instructor, who scribbling something down on the clipboard. Iruka looked up from the board at Naruto. "Now what?"

Iruka straightened as he announced. "That's it. Everyone back to class!"

The crowd began to herd into the classroom. Iruka followed them, all the while wondering. _What have you become Naruto? You're almost nothing like the boy I knew._

Hinata went back up to her seat and watched as her other classmates did the same. Well, Sasuke wasn't there because he'd been knocked into the next day and Mizuki had to take him to the infirmary. She stiffened slightly as Naruto appeared in the seat directly next to her. She turned to her blonde crush as he smiled mischeviously.

"Did you like my performance?" Hinata blushed furiously, poking her fingers together. "I-I...I um..." _Come on. Speak!_

Naruto chuckled as he laid back in his seat. "S'alright." A slight accent slipped through.

 _Okay, okay c-calm down Hinata. N-naruto is..is right next to you. And he's talking to me! Maybe n-now I can g-get to know him better and find out what happened t-to him._ Hinata thought to herself, trying to prevent a fainting episode. She had already accepted that she liked the whiskered trickster. His will and determination. But she didn't really know him though. Well, she knew about his _old_ self. About the ramen and yelling about becoming Hokage. But now, he was...different. Smarter, stronger, and frankly, quite interesting. She found herself wondering what happened to him to make him this way.

"Penny for your thoughts my dear?" Hinata shook herself out of her thoughts and blushed even more as she looked over at him. His mischevious grin widened slightly. "Anyway I was wondering if we could train sometime and stuff." The lavender-eyed girl gaped as her face reddened even more. "O-o-okay."

Naruto's grin morphed into a warm smile. "Thanks." He said softly in a voice as smooth as chocolate.

Hinata stiffened and promptly fainted dead away. Naruto caught her before her head smacked against the desk. _Well then, that was new. Still, she did remember me and she still likes me... Well, this can be a way that we can bond and I can help her with her confidence. Though why her family couldn't help with that, well, that remains to be seen._ He carefully laid the girl's head on the desk. He noticed the content smile on her face as she lay unconscious. _She's clearly happy with me. But there's the problem of my life expectancy._ He thought, frowning slightly. His Time Lord side would make him live for an incredibly long time. Long enough to out live her.

Hinata slowly returned to consciousness and looked up to see Naruto frowning. "What...what happened?" Naruto didn't so much as look at her, still lost in his own thoughts. "I offered to train with you and you kind of, fainted." She looked down in shame, misunderstanding his expression and words. _He must think I'm weak._

Naruto noticed how ashamed she looked and smiled warmly. "Hey, it's alright. That just shows that you just need a bit more help, And that is why I asked if I could train with you. To help you get stronger and more confident." She looked back at him and met his smile with another. Meanwhile, Sarutobi smiled fondly as he watched from his crystal ball. _Still helping out others when they need it. Naruto you may be a bit different, but you're still you._ He thought as he marked something down on a piece of paper.

~After the Academy~

Naruto walked into his TARDIS, his wings bursting out. The TARDIS spoke in his mind. **"So, how was she?"** Naruto sighed as he spoke aloud. After he was (technically) alone. "She's nice, has a few confidence issues though. And...she does like me. That much is obvious." Kurama and the TARDIS smiled happily in his mind. **"That's great kit! Ye both like each other!"**

Naruto frowned slightly. "I know that but, what about my lineage? I'm part Time Lord! Even if I end up being with her, I'll end up outliving her." He said sadly, his wings drooping slightly.

The TARDIS pondered over the problem before speaking up. **"What about my Chameleon Arch?"** The seraph brightened up. "That's it! If she wants to be with me, I'll show her to it and see if she wants to go through with it! Thanks!" The TARDIS grinned. **"Now then, don't you have a pretty girl to meet with?"**

Naruto grinned back. "Oh yes!" He leapt over to the console, making use of his wings and skidding slightly as he started his beloved timeship up. His quick hands and wings raced across the controls as the TARDIS dematerialized from next to the Academy and rematerialized in the training ground that he'd asked Hinata to meet him in.

He retracted his wings, grabbed a few scrolls and books as well as training gear, and stepped out onto the grassy field. He smiled as he sat down, pulling out a book that read on the cover, _Alice in Wonderland_. "And now we wait." He muttered to himself.

~With Hinata~

Hinata couldn't believe her luck. She smiled faintly. She was going to go train with her crush! At this point she didn't care whether it was as a friend or not. All she cared about was that she and apparently someone else were happy.

She carefully made her way through the streets, heading to the training grounds. She stepped onto the grass, feeling just the tiniest bit nervous. Naruto sat a little bit away from her atop a couple books, scrolls, and gear. He sat with his back to her, apparently reading a book. His top hat lay perched slightly off kilter on the blonde's head and his coat fluttered slightly in the wind.

A flicker of red caught her eye. She turned to see the red box that she saw near the Academy. _I-is that N-naruto's?_ She shook off her curiosity. She had something else to attend to.

Hinata carefully crept over to him, hoping not to disturb him. She looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a few words on the pages. "That Mad Hatter seems like an interesting character." She muttered to herself, forgetting herself for a moment.

Naruto turned abruptly, startling Hinata and smiling, book still in hand. "Yes he is...I should know. After all, I was the inspiration behind him." His smile morphed into a Cheshire Cat style grin.

The lavender-eyed girl blushed. Naruto closed the book, placing it inside his many inner coat pockets and stood up. Hinata blinked at that. _How much space is in that coat?_

"A lot." Naruto said. Hinata blushed more. "H-how did you-" "Know what you were thinking? I didn't, I was just reading your facial expressions. You are very expressive."

Hinata shifted her eyes shyly, smiling a little. "See anything you like?" The whiskered blonde asked as he pointed at the pile of training gear and knowledge. Hinata shook her head. "Alright then, let's have a look at what you've got, eh? Let's have a spar."

Hinata's smile slowly melted as she lowered her eyes. "I-I'm not a g-good fighter."

Naruto smiled warmly as he walked over to her. "Well not with that attitude you aren't, but still..." He lifted her chin up with a single finger, looking into those lavender eyes with his own of vivid blue. "Let me help you become a good fighter then." Hinata blushed profusely, struggling not to faint. She tried to shake her head apprehensively. "Trust me." Naruto said softly.

Still blushing, Hinata managed to nod slowly. Naruto released her, heading over to an relatively flat and bare piece of ground. Hinata followed him and they both bowed, before she took on the Juuken stance while Naruto simply stood in front of her, hands in his pockets like they had been while fighting Sasuke. At her puzzled expression he grinned and elaborated. "I usually fight from this stance to make my opponents angry and/or careless. Plus, it works into my fighting style. Hijōshiki Oki Tenshi Aikidō **(Translation: Mad Seraph Aikido. Sorry if I got that wrong, I have almost zero knowledge of Japanese)**."

Hinata cocked her head in curiosity. _That's an odd name. Why choose that?_ Naruto smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata rushed forward with a palm strike. Naruto could clearly see that she was holding back out of fear of hurting him and swept the strike aside with his index and middle fingers. They went on, exchanging blows. Suddenly, Hinata stopped and fell to the ground in shame. Naruto had dodged and/or blocked each of her attacks. "I-I told you t-that I wasn't g-good."

Tears began to trail down her face. Then she felt a finger wiping away those tears and lifting up her chin. "I see what's wrong. You're worried that you'll hurt me, yes?" Hinata nodded. "So you hold back, making it easy for me to beat you. That, of course, makes you feel weak, and 'round and 'round we go."

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata, you're kind and gentle. But, if you want to be a strong kunoichi, then you need to fight. Fight hard. Now, I want you to face me again. When you do, think of what you're really fighting for and come at me with everything, _everything_ , you've got. Got it?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto backed away. "Besides," the prankster added. "You don't really need to worry about me getting hurt that much. I've fought things that would make Sasuke piss himself and the Hokage think for at least a second."

The Hyuuga heiress giggled slightly before taking up her stance again. Naruto nodded in approval and retook his position.

Naruto grinned at Hinata as she launched herself at him. She began to attack with more speed and strength. The two sparred, hard and fast. Naruto began to block, knowing that the blows were coming too fast for him to successfully dodge. Suddenly, a lavender coated hand slid through his block and struck him in the shoulder. He stumbled as Hinata continued on, her body flowing into the attacks. Eventually, Naruto managed to get her into a joint lock before letting go of her and and dropping to one knee, panting slightly. Hinata was panting as well.

The mad blonde smiled proudly at her. "See what happened? You got some good hits in!" Here he stopped and rubbed his shoulder. No matter. Kurama was healing him up anyway. Though Naruto could hear him grumbling about host angels being reckless. "Now what was that you said about not being good at fighting?" He finished with a kind, teasing grin.

Hinata slowly nodded, feeling numb as realization gripped her. She just smiled back. He was right. _Perhaps I'm stronger than I think I am._ Her smile widened at that thought as, for once in a long time, she was happy.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about this one taking a while. I had to work on this through finals week. That and my mind kept on throwing things at me along with scenes and new Doctor Who monsters/beings that are to appear.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R &R!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	6. Meetings and Requests

**AN: Alright then, now its occurred to me that I'm kind of making Naruto a bit OP, but think about it. The Doctor himself has defeated GODS. He could destroy entire galaxies and pretty much what remains of the universe just by stepping out of his TARDIS and shaking his own hand. If he were one of the bad guys, there would be practically nobody, _nobody_ that could stop him. Also, the Time Lords are basically gods. The difference and the reason for why I'm making Naruto this way? They don't really use their powers. They don't like to. I'm making Naruto the same way.**

 **So I hope that's cleared up for anyone who had concerns that this would become like one of those Godlike fics.**

 **Another note is that I have changed William Wallace's sword name. I realized that dear old Will probably wouldn't call it Ruin so I changed it. It is now in actual Scottish Gaelic! I have updated that chapter with said name.**

 **Disclaimer: Tell me. Why in the name of the High Council would I be here if I owned Naruto or Doctor Who? Exactly.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Meetings and Requests**

~In the Trickster's TARDIS~

Naruto was currently playing his piano in thought. His golden wings danced across the keys that lay out of arms reach. **(AN: For better visualization, he's playing _This Is Gallifrey_ on the piano. Look it up under the name Mark Fowler)** It had been a week and half since he'd returned and rejoined the Academy. And already he was outperforming everyone in the class with Chronarch intellect and unpredictably mad nature. The only field he'd had trouble in was genjutsu. He could dispel them, but couldn't perform them. Though he could use his touch telepathy to alter their perceptions of reality.

Life was going great so far. Of course it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Sasuke and his fangirls targeted him almost everyday and the villagers had found out that the 'demon brat' had returned. Of course they couldn't do anything to him because of the new treaties. The treaties had also become common knowledge in the village.

They all had heard that Naruto had gone on a training trip which was also to gain more alliances. Said alliances being with beings that were beyond this world. Some had actually let go of their beliefs at that, considering that Naruto had gained them immensely powerful allies, especially ones that could alter _time_.

Another thing was that they had learned that Naruto was a relative of the Oncoming Storm. Now _that_ had rattled them, especially those who had met the Doctor on the day he'd met Naruto. The bullies were absolutely frightened out of their wits that they'd met the equivalent of the boogeyman _and_ that he was Naruto's great-great-something-something-grandfather. Even Ayame and Teuchi were taken aback at the news.

Now concerning Naruto's classmates, well, they'd heard about the news as well. Sasuke and the SFC had stayed away for a while but soon resumed their efforts to surpass Naruto and make attempts on the blonde's life respectively. Sasuke himself was mystified at the news of the Oncoming Storm, but that enraged him further. As an Uchiha and an avenger, he believed that he deserved all the power Naruto had gained as a result of the Doctor. He'd begun to follow him around, trying to learn the trickster's habits and abilities.

To counter this, Naruto would create shadow clones to throw him off. Sasuke would also challenge him to fight. Naruto had refused every time unless it was during a spar, during which he crushed Sasuke like a bug. Frankly, Naruto found Hinata to be his best opponent, with her bloodline and family style.

As for the SFC, they were furious that this upstart had displaced Sasuke as the best and constantly tried to knock the trickster down a few notches. Needless to say, they failed due to Naruto's abilities, friends and allies.

Speaking of his friends, Naruto had gained connections with the likes of Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and even Ino. Shino apparently had a love of novels, so upon Naruto giving him a few, namely the _Harry Potter_ series, Shino had become a great friend. Shikamaru was incredibly impressed with Naruto's intellect, considering that prior to the trip, the blonde could barely tie his shoes and now he'd defeated Shikamaru in a chess game without so much as breaking a sweat. This had instantly kickstarted a much greater friendship. And since Chouji and Shikamaru were practically inseparable, Chouji had also come to Naruto. The 'plump' Akimichi had become a greater friend as well, especially after Naruto had introduced him to Jelly Babies and Jammy Dodgers. Kiba had become immensely intrigued with the blonde traveler, as Naruto told him stories of creatures he'd seen, the wonders. And then there was Ino. The platinum blonde had grown to like Naruto immensely and when asked why she'd broken away from Sasuke, she replied that she'd found Naruto to be much more interesting and kind to her. However, she was incredibly curious about Naruto, as if knowing that he was hiding something.

And finally, there was Hinata. Naruto smiled to himself. He quite liked the Heiress. She was always so kind and gentle and...pretty... He squashed that thought. _Not now. Not yet._

Upon hearing the news, his friends had practically swarmed him, asking questions about the Doctor and the treaties. Especially Ino. Naruto had just smirked and tapped his nose, saying, "Spoilers!"

Naruto got up from his piano, his dexterous wings pulling the cover over the keys. He glided over to the console, pulling a monitor over. Apparently, Hinata had told him that her father had found out about her training with Naruto and had wanted to meet with him. However that meeting wouldn't happen until later on today.

So that left Naruto to tend to some errands. The blonde seraph grinned to himself. Knowing that he had some time, he'd invited Ayame and Teuchi to have a look into his TARDIS.

The mad angel rubbed the console. "Ready Old Girl?" The TARDIS purred in approval. She loved it when he called her that. The Doctor's TARDIS had also liked being called that as well. Go figure.

There was a knock on the doors and Naruto grinned wildly, holding out a hand to the doors from where he stood. He snapped his fingers and the doors swung inwards.

~With Ayame and Teuchi~

Teuchi knocked on the bright red doors of the box in front of him while Ayame stood next to him, bouncing in anticipation. When they'd gotten the invitation from Naruto on seeing the inside of the TARDIS, Ayame was practically clinging to her father's leg and begging that they go. Teuchi had relented, seeing that his daughter had been wanting to see Naruto's TARDIS. And if he was honest, he was too.

Suddenly, the doors swung inwards. The two ramen chefs jumped in surprise. They heard a chuckle before Naruto's voice echoed out. "Come in already!"

Ayame blinked. _An echo?_ She stepped inside, followed by her father. There was a soft yet loud _snick_ as their jaws dropped.

The TARDIS was huge! The chamber walls glowed a rich mahogany with sliver roundels dotting them and the floor. The ceiling was also a rich mahogany with what looked like stained glass windows around the center of the ceiling. Ayame thought she could see strands of energy drifting around lazily just outside those windows. They could see the countless books on the bookshelves lining the top level along with the piano, violin, guitar and white board. The pillar in the center of the room was clear and glowed a stark aqua, connecting to the ceiling in a mass of three rings. And in the center of it all, stood Naruto next to what looked like a high-tech console thing, smirking with his top hat off kilter, his hands in his pockets, and his six fiery silver-gold wings fanning out around him in a regal manner.

"Well?" The blonde seraph said, throwing his hands out and motioning to the whole room. "Any passing remarks?" Ayame recovered from the shock faster than her father and smiled in wonder. "It's amazing!" She exclaimed as she made her way over to Naruto, staring open-mouthed in wonder at her surroundings. Teuchi just stood in awe. He managed to stutter out. "I-its b-b-bigger on th-the inside!"

Naruto snapped his fingers, closing the doors. "Got in one old man!" He flapped his wings, flying over to them. He stopped in front of the two, buffeting them slightly as he landed on his feet. He crouched a little as he dropped.

The mad seraph grinned at Ayame and Teuchi. "Let me show ya around!" He spun around, his coat swirling around him like smoke. The ramen chefs smiled happily at their adopted son/brother.

Naruto spent his time leading up to his meeting with Lord Hiashi playing as the TARDIS tour guide for the Ichirakus. He had to practically pry his sister-figure away from the Hoard of Precious Stones which held many gems, some of which had never been even heard of on this planet. And don't even get him started on when Teuchi saw the kitchen.

"Well that's that! Did you like it?" Naruto chattered excitedly as he led the ramen-making duo out the TARDIS doors. Ayame sighed in wonder. "It's beautiful." She raised a hand and stroked the wall adjacent to her. " _She's_ beautiful." Ayame corrected as Naruto had told them that the TARDIS was alive and sentient. The TARDIS made a metallic purring sound in happiness. Naruto smiled warmly.

Teuchi chuckled, "You'll have to show me some of those recipes in that kitchen of yours Naruto." The said boy winked at the ramen chef. "Maybe later. Well...bye! See you later!"

The Ichiraku family gave a final wave as they left. Naruto laughed softly as he closed the doors. He looked at his watch/vortex manipulator. His eyes widened. He was almost late for his meeting!

"DAMN!" The seraph quickly punched in the coordinates for the Hyuuga Estate. With a metallic-ish static sound, he vanished in a flash of light, leaving only a single golden feather as evidence that he was there.

~At the Hyuuga Estate~

Hinata sat next to her father Hiashi as they waited for Naruto to appear. She glanced worryingly at her father. She didn't know why her father wanted to meet with Naruto. But it probably wasn't for as good a reason as she hoped.

There was a staticky noise on the other side of the study door followed by two yelps. Hiashi raised an eyebrow in question. A respectful, but shaky knock sounded on the door. "Yes?"

The door slid open and a slightly disheveled Hyuuga Branch member stepped inside and bowed. "Lord Hiashi, your...guest has arrived." The Branch member winced and massaged his head as he said 'guest.'

Hiashi nodded, but wondered why the Branch member was so disheveled and looked like something had fallen on his head. His answer came when Naruto walked in, brushing off his coat and whispering to the Branch member about accidentally teleporting on top of him.

The boy came over to the chair in front of Hiashi, his worn brogue boots echoing slightly. He smiled respectfully as he tipped his hat at the Hyuuga Clan Head. "Hello there Lord Hiashi. Sorry 'bout the...commotion. I was testing out a little device of mine."

Hiashi simply nodded at that and motioned to the chair behind Naruto, indicating that he be seated. As Naruto sat down, Hinata gave him a cup of tea. He thanked her, flashing a grin that showed his long-ish canines. He took a sip. He nodded in approval. "This is good tea. Might just be as good as the tea back on Earth. Did you make this Hinata?"

Hinata blushed slightly, but smiled. She'd gained quite a bit of confidence during her training with Naruto. Her smile faltered as her father looked at her. "Yes, at least Hinata is good at that one thing in comparison to everything else."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt rage boiling over in him. However, that rage shifted into suspicion when he noticed that Hiashi's eyes were glistening very very lightly. _Something isn't right here._ He thought as he delved into his mindscape.

~Naruto's mindscape~

Naruto opened the doors to his mindscape TARDIS console room and ran over to the console, wings flailing around him. Kurama sat nearby in the hover chair reading _Through the Looking Glass_ , his tails floating around him. **"Ye know, tis is interesting kit. In teh storey-" (AN: If this is irritating you Grammar Nazis out there, sorry but I'm trying to emphasize that thick Irish accent I gave Kurama)** "Oi! No spoilers!"

Kurama sighed as he closed the book and joined Naruto at the console. **"So! Ye need some help in yer deductions?"** Naruto nodded. "Maybe a teensy bit." He made 'tiny bit' gesture. Kurama sighed, facepalming himself as his tails and ears flicked in irritation. **"S** **oinneáin (Translation: Blast).** **Ye take after that Doctor too much laddie."** Naruto scowled slightly. "Hush! Now help me with this!"

The Fox-hound nodded lazily. **"Fine fine."** He pulled a monitor over to Naruto. The seraph looked it over. It was a 3d image of Hiashi's face. Naruto laid his fingers on the monitor screen and swiped to the right as he turned.

A projection of Hiashi's face was now floating in front of Naruto and Kurama. **(AN: For a better visual, think of how the Doctor swept the information off the book at 3W in _Dark Water_ , just before he met Missy.)** Naruto walked around it as did Kurama in the opposite direction, each of them taking in little observations. A twitch of the lips here, a tiny inclination of the head there, and most strikingly, the glistening eyes. "Let's see here. His lips are twitching into a frown. That's kind of normal when expressing disappointment, but there's something else about it, something...sad." Kyuubi took over. **"The inclination of the head indicates a tiny bit of...shame? Sadness?"** Naruto retook control over the series of deductions. "Why is he sipping so much of the hot tea? Drinking that much so fast would burn him, at least a little. Proposition: he's punishing himself? And finally there's those eyes...they're shining a little. Indicates the formation of tears. All of these mean...he doesn't really mean it when he's putting Hinata down! Thanks for the help Kyu!" And with that he vanished from his mindscape. Kyuubi grumbled under his breath, muttering about hyperactive hybrids.

~Back in Reality~

The Trickster returned to full awareness of his body. He looked at Hiashi. "So what did you ask to meet me for?" Hiashi set down his tea. "It is concerning your training with my daughter."

Naruto shrugged. "What about it exactly?" The Clan Head hesitated. "Hinata can you please head outside for a moment?" Hinata jolted slightly at being put on the spot. She nodded and walked out, flashing Naruto a worried expression. Naruto put on reassuring smile as she walked out the door, closing it.

Hiashi quickly ran through some hand signs and put up a silencing jutsu. Naruto cocked his head to the side, wearing a knowing yet befuddled look. Hiashi turned to him fully. "I'll make this quick...I want you to keep training with Hinata." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Aah. So this proves my theory." Hiashi's face scrunched up in confusion slightly. "My theory that you don't mean any of those cruel remarks that you make at your daughter." Hiashi stiffened for a second. "Relax Lord Hyuuga. No one can hear us and besides, you've already dropped your mask." The Clan Head sighed. "It's true. I wish it didn't have to be this way. The Clan Elders, they...they want to brand her with the Caged Bird Seal. And I-I had lost my wife and my brother. I began to isolate myself and I hurt Hinata. When I realized that, I tried to help. But those Elders were watching. So I kept the cold attitude up, to throw them off. But..." "But it didn't work." Naruto finished. He growled angrily. "Those _morons_."

Hiashi continued. "She seems to have gained confidence and strength with you. If she trains with you she may become stronger outside of the clan. I approve but the Elders may not, considering you are a commoner-" Naruto interrupted. "Then keep that information away from them." Hiashi blinked. "Well, yes that may buy some time."

Naruto nodded. "Good. I'm going to make sure she's safe no matter what." The boy vowed. Hiashi looked at him curiously. "What is your interest in my daughter, Uzumaki?"

The boy looked at him and answered honestly. "I think of her as a good friend. She is quite fond of me and vice versa. My intentions are to help her and to be there when she needs me."

Hiashi nodded in approval. "And if this goes further?" Naruto looked straight into the Clan Head's eyes. Hiashi flinched slightly. _What is this feeling? It's like Minato's back._

"If this friendship of mine goes further, then I embrace it no matter the consequence. I would love her more than my own self."

Now this was news to Hiashi. He didn't think the boy would go so far as to say that. _Impressive._

Hiashi called Hinata back in. The heiress did so, blushing considerably as she came in. Apparently, the silencing jutsu had a time limit. A time limit which conveniently expired just as Hiashi asked what would happen if their friendship became more.

Hiashi resumed his cold façade, much to Naruto's disapproval. "I approve of you training with this commoner. Do not disappoint me." And with that he got up and left.

Tears began to leak from Hinata's eyes as she looked down in shame. The tears began to fall until a finger wiped them away. Naruto smiled kindly at her. "Come now don't listen to him. You're doing great! Forget about him for awhile."

She raised her head a little but not completely. Naruto raised her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "Aww come on! The Darkest Day. The Blackest Hour! Chin up, shoulders back! Let's see what we're made of made of, you and I." He smiled that foxy, adventurous grin of his that she loved so much.

Lavender eyes gazed back into those of vivid blue. Hinata just stared at him before grabbing him in a hug while sobbing, knocking his top hat off. Naruto almost fell over, but paid that fact no mind as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl that clung to him. Hinata just kept crying tears into his shirt.

Eventually Hinata's tears ceased. She looked at the thing she'd been sobbing into and realized it was a polo shirt. _Naruto's_ polo shirt. She let out an "eep" as she jumped away and blushed. Though there was something odd that she noticed. _W-why is N-Naruto's shirt not wet?_

"Wondering about this?" Naruto mentioned to his shirt. Blushing and poking her fingers together, she nodded. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "Ah don't worry about this old thing. I had it made out of material that repels water." He knelt down and picked up his hat and plopped it on his spiky haired head. "Now then, why don't you go and get changed so we can go train eh?"

Hinata nodded, smiling as she headed to her room. Naruto laughed to himself, glad that he could cheer her up. He heard a deep Irish chuckle in his head. **"Admit it kit. Ye like 'er!"** Naruto smiled happily to himself. _Oh shut it Kyu. Not yet._

~About an hour later~

The two lovebirds (though they both didn't want that to be known yet) reached the training ground that they always met at. Naruto looked at Hinata as he rummaged around in his coat pockets. "Where did I put my..?"

Hinata giggled as he searched his pockets. How amusing. "Aha!" He shouted as he pulled out a taijutsu manual. He opened it and flipped through some pages as she watched. He motioned for the Hyuuga heiress to come over to him. "Now, I've noticed that your Juuken style appears to be too confining to you, is that right?" Hinata nodded. "I thought so. Fighting styles should be able to adher to you, not you to it."

He stopped on a page that read 'Snake Taijutsu.' "Aah here we are. Now, this style should work very well for you because it requires agility and flexbility. Qualities that you have quite a bit of." He punctuated his remark by looking at her body, making her blush. He ripped out the page and handed it to Hinata. "I want you to try and adjust this to the Juuken style. If it doesn't work for you, we can try another." Hinata nodded. "I won't let you down!" Naruto chuckled. "I should think so, considering that you didn't stutter." Hinata gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. Naruto's laugh echoed across the grounds.

~Two days later, the Academy~

Naruto groaned as he read his book. Apparently, Iruka had taken the day off and left Mizuki in charge. The white-haired chuunin was currently in the midst of a boring lecture on Nature manipulation. Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto.

Her fondness for the mad blonde had grown greatly. He'd almost always went out of his way to help her. He was smart and kind and funny and handsome... She blushed profusely as she pushed that thought out. The last time she thought this deep...oh dear.

Any thoughts were interrupted when suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. He bowed to Mizuki as he said, "Forgive me sir for interrupting the class. The Hokage requires Naruto for an important event." The nin handed a slip of paper to Naruto and vanished in swirl of leaves.

Curious, the blonde closed his book and put in back into his coat. He picked up the slip and opened it up, all of the class looking on in wonder of what the Hokage could have wanted from the whiskered boy.

As he read the slip, Naruto's eyes widened and a mad, adventurous grin settled onto his face. "Oh. Oh now this is interesting..." Kiba scrunched up his face in confusion. "What's interesting?" He asked as he tried to read the note.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up, fixing his top hat, straightening his bowtie, and speaking incredibly quickly. "TerriblysorryaboutthatApparentlytheHokageneedsmetolookatsomethingGoodday!" He said before vanishing in a body flicker.

Everyone gaped at the the place Naruto had stood as a single golden feather floated down from where he once stood. _He knows the Shunshin?!_ Hinata sighed.

~In an undisclosed location~

There was a chuckle as Naruto appeared at the place specified on the paper. It was a slightly decrepit warehouse. He straightened his bowtie and walked in.

Sarutobi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His ANBU had discovered some thing odd. A couple of books that seemed to radiate an strange energy. Even more curious, all of the books were locked shut and the key was there...it was just that Sarutobi ordered that no one opened anything. He sighed again. The Third had asked some of his new allies, the Time Lords or the Ice Warriors to come and help with this odd occurance, but aside from the treaties, which said that if a council wasn't in session that their representatives couldn't stay for long, apparently Gallifrey was still recovering from the Time War, as was Karn, and Skaldak was dealing with a terrorist uprising.

And then Naruto came in. "Hiya jiji!" Hiruzen smiled. "Naruto. How nice to see you. Or should I call you Trickster?" Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Just call me that as a codename perhaps." The Sandaime let out a chuckle as he led Naruto over to the books. The blonde looked at him quizzically before he felt it. "Ooh. What have we here?" Naruto held out his hand, looking at the back of it. "Do you feel that?" Hiruzen nodded. The power near those books was so potent you could feel it making your hair stand on end.

Naruto took out his sonic shades and put them on. The ninjas that were present raised their eyebrows at that, wondering what some shades could do to help. Ignoring them, Naruto took a scan of the books. When he pulled off the glasses, the boy's eyes were wide in shock and wonder.

"Well? What is it?" The Sandaime asked. Naruto turned to him and the shinobi with him with a excited grin. "These books emit Genesion Energy. An energy that can be used to create things from simple _thought._ "

The Trickster took a glance at the books out of the corner of his eye. "Genesion Energy is an energy that shouldn't even exist right now. It was first created in the 25th century. That's two centuries away from now." An ANBU stared at him. "You mean that these...are from the future?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Yes."

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I'm too old for this shit." He muttered. "What can this energy do?" Another ANBU asked. Naruto pondered the question. "It can be used to bring ideas to life and-" Another ANBU scoffed. "That's it? Sounds dull." Naruto glared at him. "As I was saying, it can be used to bring ideas to life. Assume you came up with the idea of an unbreakable sword. This energy could make it _from your thoughts._ "

Those gathered gaped at the boy. The ability to create such things from the power of the mind... Naruto continued on. "Now it seems that the energy is confined inside the books because if you open them, the books' characters can come to life."

Suddenly, there was a quiet *click*. Everyone whirled around. The sound had been one of the locks on the books being opened. Naruto spotted an ANBU who was holding a book that was unlocked and was about to open it. The Trickster's eyes widened in shock and fear. The book's cover read, _The Jabberwocky._ "YOU IMBECILE! WHAT ARE YOU-" The ANBU opened the book.

There was a massive shockwave as the book shot out of the ninja's hand and fell to the floor. Almost everyone was knocked back, the exceptions being Naruto and the Hokage. The book lay on the floor and emitted a brilliant emerald flash, followed by another shockwave. Everyone there (and still conscious from the shockwaves) gaped in awe of the swirls of emerald energy and black ink as they spiraled off the pages.

Naruto cursed as he turned to the shinobi. "JIJI! GET EVERYONE OUT! QUICKLY!" Hiruzen nodded and barked orders out to his ANBU who gathered up those unconscious and vanished in shunshin. Hiruzen spared a glance at Naruto before vanishing himself.

Once sure that everyone was safe, Naruto turned back to the emerald and black tendrils. A few coalesced into a sword near the book. He cursed again as he dived for the book and sword.

He examined the two quickly. The book was intact and fine, other than the key still being in the lock. The sword was very odd. A large emerald, surrounded by what looked like thick threads of metal had formed the hilt. The sword had a guard like a normal broadsword. The blade, however, was interesting. It was like a normal broadsword blade, except there were strange ridges along the fuller. **(AN: The groove down the middle)**

Abruptly, another flash of emerald light flared. His eyes recovering quickly, he looked up at what the tendrils of energy had formed. His jaw dropped and his eyes shone with a mix of awe, terror, and excitement. "Ohh this is...wicked."

In front of him, was a black dragonlike creature with six limbs: four legs and two wings, which seemed to have clawed hands where the thumb of the wing was supposed to be, a forked, snake-like tongue and forward-facing red eyes. It spoke in a low thundering voice. **"So my old foe, we meet once again."** Naruto blinked. "We haven't met though?" The creature snarled. **"Not you..my true enemy. Vorpal one..."**

His head snapped to the sword in his hand. _Vorpal?!_ He slowly looked at the beast, his eyes twinkling with mad excitement and awe. "Jabberwock.."

The Jabberwock screeched, its roar breaching the warehouse walls to get outside. Hiruzen shuddered as the shriek reached his ears. _What have you gotten yourself into Naruto?_

* * *

 **AN: Oh dear..what have I put Naruto into...**

 **So just to clarify, this is the Vorpal Sword and Jabberwock from the Tim Burton movie _Alice in Wonderland._ Considering how close I made Naruto to the Mad Hatter and his fondness for the works of Lewis Carroll, I thought this would be a interesting idea. Also, this will be a Doctor Whoesque adventure...thing with the Jabberwock, considering that this is a crossover.**

 **Also, I drew some inspiration from the Goosebumps movie with the whole book thing. Hope you liked it.**

 **Sorry that this is a bit short, I'll have a bigger chapter up soon.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this. R &R and we'll see how Naruto contends against the Jabberwock...**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	7. Into the Tulgey Wood

**AN: Wow I am just pumping these out! Well...since I don't have anything except the disclaimer to say...oh wait! I almost forgot!**

 **The Poll concerning Hinata's fate..no that's a terrible word. Umm~ What may happen to her, yeah that sounds better, is now closed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except a sword, a nest-planet of birds which are on fire, and the story I am typing right now.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Into the Tulgey Wood**

~Undisclosed location somewhere in the village; a warehouse~

The Jabberwock screeched loudly. Naruto quickly placed the book into his coat as a massive wave of the beast's breath assailed him. He clutched at his hat as the breath almost blasted it off his head. He shut his eyes as the wave reached him.

Its breath _stunk!_ Naruto opened his eyes when the Jabberwock finished and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Your breath stinks like you stuffed your face with rotting fish!" He yelled. The chimeric creature snarled. And, unfortunately for our poor hero, charged directly at him.

Naruto blinked. "Oh bugger."

~Outside the warehouse~

Hiruzen was worried sick. His grandson in all but blood and law was stuck in a warehouse with some beast conjured up from a book! He was wringing his hands in worry as the ANBU near him shifted uneasily. The ANBU that had opened that book had been chewed out. _A lot._ They hadn't seen the Hokage that flustered and angered since he began his second crusade against paperwork.

*CRASH*! Hiruzen's head snapped to the sound of the disturbance. His eyes bulged in shock and fear as he saw the beast smashing through the warehouse walls.

"Kami! What the hell is that thing?!" The ANBU shouted. The creature's skin and scales were as black as coal. It's dragonlike wings stretched, revealing little holes here and there. The beast radiated dark black mist. And its eyes. Oh Kami its eyes! Its eyes were blood red and burned with malice. The beast shrieked, sending chills down everyone's spines. But what caught Hiruzen's eye was Naruto shooting past them into the village as the beast had slammed him through the wall. "Naruto!" The Sandaime cried in worry. But he couldn't dwell on that.

The beast flapped its massive wings as it prepared to fly away to somewhere unknown. It roared in a deep, mystical voice. **"We shall meet again on the battlefield once more, Vorpal one!"** An ANBU who was either incredibly stupid, incredibly brave, or both, yelled as he ran through some hand signs. "You're not going anywhere beast!" Finishing his hand signs, he yelled. **"Earth Style, Rock Dragon Jutsu!"** A massive dragon of rock burst out of the ground and flew at the creature. The beast snarled as it drew in a breath...and shot purple lightning from its fanged mouth. The lightning crackled violently as it passed over the dragon, crumbling it to bits. The ANBU's eyes widened in fear as the arcing electricity shot towards him. He couldn't run, frozen in fear. He couldn't have gotten away anyway. The lightning engulfed him completely, electrocuting him without mercy. Sarutobi and his other ANBU stared in horror, unable to do anything as the man screamed.

The electrical barrage ceased...revealing the charred bones of the ANBU. The beast roared as it flew away. Hiruzen shook himself out of it and began shouting out orders. "Find Naruto! Naruto is probably the only who knows what the hell that thing is and how to stop it! FIND HIM!" The ANBU nodded as one and vanished in shunshin.

~The Hot Springs~

Anko Mitarashi sighed happily as she sank into the warm waters of the female side of the hot springs. She felt the water loosen up her strained muscles. She also picked up the sound of someone on the other side of the hot springs, the male side sighing in content as well. _Nothing can go wrong._ She thought sarcastically as she knew all too well about the things that the males of Konoha did if there were women in the water. And things would go wrong, just not the way she thought.

There was a large *CRASH* and a yelp on the other side of the springs. But before she could register that tidbit of information, another *CRASH* sounded, followed by a large resounding *SMACK*, as a the figure of a well-built boy in a top hat and coat crashed through the divider between the male and female sides and slammed into the wall. The figure fell from the imprint in the wall that he'd made, holding himself up somehow.

Anko quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it as she noticed that the boy was dripping blood from his face. Readying herself with a creepy grin, she cried, "PERVERT!" She rushed at the figure with a clenched fist as the boy raised his head. She gasped and dropped the fist as she noticed three things. Thing one: the boy was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and nose in a manner that had _nothing_ to do with perversion. Thing two: the boy was propping himself up by leaning on a strange sword. And thing three: whatever had thrown him through the divider was aiming to kill.

She came back to her senses as the boy cursed when the blade's point slipped and he began to fall. In a swirl of leaves, she was by his side supporting him. Suddenly, she heard a man yell. "NARUTO?!"

Iruka Umino had just wanted a nice, normal day off, but _no._ Noo, Kami had to decide and give him the finger. And now he was looking at his student/adoptive brother who was currently bleeding from being thrown across the village! He had been soaking away in the hot springs when something had smashed clear through the wall and the divider. He quickly shunshined to get his clothing on and came back to see...this.

He quickly ran over to Naruto, holding the injured boy up. He glanced at the kunoichi who was helping his favorite student and gasped. Before him was a radiant beauty. He blushed and quickly directed his attention to his student once he realized who the 'radiant beauty' was and that she only had a towel. "Sorry about that! Just go get your clothes on quickly!"

Anko blinked. She would've thought that he would have gotten a nosebleed by looking at her in a towel. Instead he directed his attention elsewhere. She would have said something except she remembered the boy that she was holding up. She nodded and vanished in shunshin.

Iruka turned to Naruto who had regained his senses. The blonde opened his eyes and cursed. He shook himself out of Iruka's grip. He was already being healed up by Kyuubi. "Naruto, we need to get you to the hospital!" The blonde just turned to him, wiping away the blood on his face to reveal that he was almost fully healed already. "No need aniki! Besides, there's no time!" The blonde shouted as he ran outside with the sword in hand. Iruka gaped at the fact that his student had just shaken death off so easily. He recovered quickly and followed the boy outside.

Meanwhile, Anko was wondering about that man. He intrigued her. Not many could take a look at her like that and not faint. But she shook that off and shunshined back to the boy in the hot springs. She saw him run outside with the man following. "Hey! I've got questions!" She yelled after them and followed.

Naruto was currently outside, leaning a little on the Vorpal Sword as he was still sore from the impromptu trip through the village. He heard a rustling of leaves as ANBU and the Hokage appeared in front of him. He also heard Iruka and that woman behind him.

"Where did it go?! The Jabberwocky! Where did it go?!" Naruto barked at the ANBU. "We don't know! Naruto, what the hell is this thing?!" The Sandaime said frantically. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Naruto was okay. But now there was some weird, terrifying beast that was roaming the skies of Fire Country! The Trickster winced as he walked over to them. "Naruto stop! You need to go to the hospital!" Naruto grimaced. "I'm fine aniki. I heal fast, remember? There isn't even a stain on my clothes!"

Naruto sighed impatiently, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As for your question, that is the Jabberwock. It came from the book that was titled _the Jabberwocky_. Remember?" The ANBU nodded, the one that released it in particular nodded quite sheepishly. "Naruto? What's going on?" Iruka asked Naruto. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know!" The woman yelled with eyes of flame. She gave them all a look that said clearly, 'I want an explanation and I want it now!' The Hokage looked at the scantily dressed woman. "Anko this is not a good time." "I DON'T CARE! JUST NOW A BOY WAS JUST THROWN THROUGH HALF THE VILLAGE, THROUGH TWO WALLS, AND WAS BLEEDING OUT BEFORE MY EYES!"

Sarutobi sighed. "Um Lord Hokage? I'd like an explanation too." Iruka added. Naruto turned to them, half-exasperated. "That guy," Naruto half-shouted as he pointed at the guilty looking ANBU. "Accidently opened a book that was supercharged with creative energy and unleashed the monster mentioned in the story to wreak havoc on the village and it smashed me through the wall. Got it now? Good now shut up for a second!"

Iruka and Anko gaped like fish. especially Iruka. He'd never seen Naruto so flustered. Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "Naruto, how dangerous is this...this Jabberwock?" Naruto stared Sarutobi straight in the eye before he answered. "This thing is a maneater and easily destroyed an ANBU, yes? I'd say it could wipe out the village easily." Hiruzen's heart filled with fear. One ANBU stepped forward. "Well...maybe a few jutsus can stop it or slow it down! Right?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Jutsus won't work on it. Nothing from this world will. That thing is formed from Genesion energy. The energy and matter tension between chakra and Genesion..." He stopped at the lost looks he was getting. He sighed. "That thing is from a story. So tell me, what is a story?" His 'audience' blinked. Anko cleared her throat. "Umm..an idea?" The blonde snapped his fingers and pointed to her. "Bingo! Yes, it's an idea. So, you can't kill an idea by hitting it with something like a jutsu can you?" Seeing the logic, they nodded.

"So, the question is...how do you kill an idea?" Iruka thought it through. "Another idea?" Naruto beamed at him. "Exactly! We have to stop the Jabberwock with another idea. Specifically, this." The mad blonde finished as he hefted up the Vorpal Sword. Noticing the confused looks on their faces, he grinned. "This here also appeared with the Jabberwock. This," here he brandished it expertly. "is the Vorpal Sword. This is what was used to kill the Jabberwock in the story."

Hiruzen looked over it inspecting it. "Alright Naruto. You've done things like this with the Doctor, right?" Naruto just grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Trickster, I am giving you an S-rank mission regarding the safety of this village. You are to slay the Jabberwock. Do you accept?" Everyone else there's hearts stopped, especially Iruka's. A boy that wasn't even out of the Academy was being given an S-rank?!

Naruto nodded. "I accept, on one condition." He pointed to Iruka and Anko. "I get to take them with me." The two stepped away slightly, taken aback by the offer. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Why them?" Naruto smirked. "They were the only ones to understand and answer my questions. They should be useful in this mission. Plus, dear old Doc loved having companions to help him out. My effectiveness is now tripled!"

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well! Your mission begins now!" Naruto nodded as he raised the sword. Eyebrows were raised and the eyes they belonged to widened as Naruto slid the blade into one of his coat pockets. The Trickster smirked. "Bigger on the inside."

He then grabbed his companions' hands and dragged them off, running.

~With the Trickster and his new companions~

Iruka really didn't know what was going on anymore. First, his favorite student gets smashed through an _entire village_ and heals up within minutes. Then, he learns that a monster from a storybook is out to kill everyone. Then, he gets placed on a mission, an _S-rank_ mind you, to _kill/stop_ said monster. And now he was dragged through the streets by his adoptive brother with a (quite interesting) woman whom he just met. Why couldn't he have a nice quiet day off? He looked at Anko out of the corner of his eye, soaking up her beauty. _Well, maybe it isn't so bad._

Anko was confused. No, that was an understatement. She was lost. Just a few minutes ago, she had been interrupted in the hot springs by this boy. She was about to act how she normally did, beating up the boy, thinking he was a pervert. How wrong she'd been.

Now she was on a S-rank mission to find a monster along with a strange scarred man and the boy she'd almost hurt, who frankly looked like his birthday had come early. _Then again,_ she thought, glancing at the man who'd captured her interest. He'd been looking at her, interestingly to her, it was without lust. He blushed and looked away. Anko stared for a half-second. That was odd. _That blush was kinda cute._ She thought before she crushed the thought mercilessly.

Naruto just scowled slightly. He now knew why the Doctor wasn't exactly fond of having companions that were into flirting. He wasn't of that opinion as much as his great-grandfather (as Naruto had taken to calling him, considering great-great-something-something-grandfather was quite a mouthful) was but still, it was...awkward. Especially if his older brother was involved!

"Ah yes, here we are!" Naruto shouted happily. Iruka and Anko pulled themselves from their thoughts to see...a red Police box. Anko glared at Naruto. "You've brought us running, to see a dumb red box?" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a key and began fitting it into the lock. Iruka looked on in confusion. _I've been seeing these here and there. But this is Naruto's? What are they for exactly?_

"To answer your questions Iruka, there is only one of these and it is mine. As for what they're for? Well, you'll see." Naruto said as he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the doors with a mad smile. Iruka looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ "By reading your facial expressions." Anko growled. "IS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Naruto just smirked and walked into the box. Anko fumed as she marched in after him. Iruka sighed. "As Shikamaru would say, this is so troublesome."

~Meanwhile at the Academy~

Mizuki's voice droned away as the lecture wore on. Shikamaru currently just slumbered away. Suddenly, he sneezed, falling out of his seat. The whole class laughed as Shikamaru picked himself up. _I feel like someone's ripping me off._

~Back with our three heroes~

Iruka was thrown from his thoughts as he heard a woman's shriek from within the strange red box. He gasped as he took in the great room that lay within. Anko was of the same mind, gaping like a fish for air. Naruto just stood there smirking at their expressions. The two companions stared for a full two seconds before bolting outside. Naruto chuckled as they did.

Naruto waited for about four more seconds before the duo burst through the doors. "It's bigger on the inside!" Naruto smiled as he strolled over to them. "Really? Hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. Anko looked at him with a hint of fear. "W-who are you?"

The Trickster noticed the fear in her eyes and sighed. "Should have expected that. Exposing my TARDIS to a couple of shinobi. Right then, considering that dear aniki is wondering what in the name of Omega's goin' on and we need to get on with this whole saving Konoha thing, let me show you who and what I am now along with some general background." He quickly reached forward and placed his hands on their heads.

They gasped as information was practically blasted into their minds. The details of Naruto's return, the TARDIS, and Naruto himself, with a vague run-down of his abilities. Naruto let go of them, stumbling backwards with a quiet curse. "Blast! Been awhile since I've done that. Seems I've gone soft."

Iruka was even more lost now. His brother had that kind of power? All of Time and Space? Plus he was an angel?!

While Iruka was lost, the word 'lost' was practically killed and resurrected for Anko. "You're Naruto Uzumaki?!"

Naruto stood tall, sweeping off his hat and bowing low in a theatrical manner. "In the flesh."

Iruka stepped forward, his hands shaking a little. "Y-your wings?"

Naruto, still in his bow, snapped his fingers. The two jumped as the doors shut behind. But the real surprise was yet to come.

Six relatively massive wings burst out of Naruto's back, flashing gold and blazing with sliver flame.

 _*Snick*_ The companions' jaws dropped.

The Trickster got up from his bow, fitting his top hat on and grinning. "What do you think?" He said mentioning to the room and his wings. Iruka quickly got over his shock. "Th-They're amazing!" He couldn't believe that his little bro had already changed so much.

Anko just stuttered uncharacteristically. She was standing in front of the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was an angel and had a domain that transcended Time and Space...yeah this was _not_ funny. Naruto caught this and walked over to her, carefully making sure that he didn't startle her. "Anko," he spoke quietly. "I may be powerful like your former master." Anko flinched. "But I'm not going to hurt you. I have no reason to."

The Snake Mistress paused for a second before drawing herself up. "Fine, but I don't trust you!" She added with distrustful eyes glaring at him.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Now then," he said switching gears and jumping over to the console. "We have to perform a scan of the book that the Jabberwock unleashed itself from to gain an energy signat..." He looked up to see yet another pair of lost looks. He facepalmed. "Soinneáin (Translation: Blast). We need to have a closer look at the book the Jabberwock escaped from so we know how to track it!"

Iruka nodded quickly as he joined Naruto at the console. Anko however, was increasingly suspicious of the blonde seraph. No-one ever really worked with her willingly. Well, other than Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao. Yet this boy, no, this _angel_ was perfectly okay with her?

Her thoughts turned to the man that had accompanied them. This one confused her even more. Usually, most men would leer at her with ridiculous amounts of lust due to her...appealing..outfit. But this man, Iruka, didn't.

"Oi!" The voice brought Anko out of her thoughts. Naruto had brought out the Jabberwock's book. "Might need a little help?"

Anko hesitated before she nodded and walked over to them. "Ah yes thank you. Now, could you please hold the book steady?" The two complied, albeit hesitantly on Anko's part.

Naruto pulled out his sonic shades and perched them on his nose, peering at the book. Iruka and Anko raised their eyebrows, wondering what some sunglasses could possibly do.

The Trickster ignored them as he scanned over the book once again. "Aha!" He quickly flew around the console to the other side. Iruka stared. "What's he doing?" Anko shrugged.

Pulling off the shades, Naruto pushed them into the receptacles that were on the TARDIS console. The monitors booted up. "Now we've got ya!" Naruto said as he wrenched one of the monitors over, suddenly filled with manic energy.

"What is it?" The two companions said in unison as they joined him near the monitor. They looked at each other for a half-second and blushed at their simultanous question.

Naruto grinned as a map of the entire Land of Fire laid itself out on the monitor. "The TARDIS is searching the Land of Fire for traces of Genesion energy so we can find the Jabberwock!" Two concentric circles roamed across the screen as little spots of emerald green energy grew on the map. "Come onn...come on Old Girl, you can do it..." _*Ping*_

The concentric circles lined up at a massive storage of Genesion energy. Location? The Forest of Death. "Got it!" Naruto quickly got to work on the console. "Hold on tightly!" He yelled at Iruka and Anko. "What? "Why-" Anko screeched as she was flung onto one of the railings. Iruka looked at her with a sympathetic look. If he didn't know Naruto so well, he would have also been having his spine get friendly with the railing.

Naruto cackled madly as he slammed the throttle down. His wings flared out behind him, ready to assist in controlling the TARDIS's flight. The TARDIS's beloved materialization noise resonated across the room. "HAHA! Woo~hoo~!" The Mad Seraph laughed as he clutched the console, and surprisingly, so did Anko. At least, once she got into a comfortable position with the railing. And Iruka? He screamed his head off like a little girl.

~At the gates of Konohagakure no Sato~

Izumo and Kotetsu. The chuunin guards of Konoha's gates and the Hokage's 'errand boys' were not pleased. The two especially disliked guard duty. "Anything interesting Izumo?"

The said man lazily raised his eyes to look at the gates. "Nothing Kotetsu." His face contorted into a frown. "Why can't anything interesting happen?!" One law of the universe: Ask and you shall receive.

Suddenly, a large red object zoomed over their heads. Looking up, they saw it was a large red Police box, whatever the hell that was, zooming away into the Forest of Death.

"Kotetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we drunk?"

"No."

"Good, 'cause we need to be now."

~The Forest of Death~

The TARDIS had landed successfully in the forest and sounds could be heard from within. "What the heck is that piece of junk?" "Oi! Don't be rude! This is a new invention of mine." The doors opened, revealing Naruto with his wings retracted holding a device that seemed to be made of tupperware, a radio dish made from tinfoil, and rubber bands. It also went _*ding*_ at various intervals. The angel stepped out of the way, allowing his companions to exit the TARDIS as well and take in their surroundings. Once they had done so, he locked the door and made sure the parking was on. The Old Girl had a bad habit of wandering away to Rikudo Sennin's time. A habit which he'd quickly drawn out and away.

"Ooh my little playground!" Anko said, grinning sadistically. Iruka on the other hand wasn't so happy with being in a place literally called the Forest of _Death,_ and was currently looking over the device that was Naruto's brainchild. "What exactly is that?" Naruto smiled cheekily. "It's a machine that goes, _*ding*_. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of Genesion energy." Anko was about to ask him to elaborate when he...elaborated. Could this kid read minds?

"Also it can materialize sweets like Dango from the air and boil an egg at 25 paces...though that last one happens whether I want it or not. I should probably stay away from hens then." Naruto's face turned serious. "It's not pretty when they blow.." Anko choked down a laugh before she realized what he had said. "DANGO!" She shrieked with glee, as she leaped at Naruto to grab the device. The Trickster scrambled backward slightly as Iruka struggled to hold the Special Jounin back. "You can have it _after_ we deal with the ferocious maneater!" Naruto yelled as one of the Snake Mistress's desperate grabs came close to the machine. Anko huffed but relented. Iruka sighed in relief.

Naruto nodded at that. "Now then! Let's get this search underway!" He said excitedly as he flipped the 'on' switch. Nothing happened. The blonde's excited grin turned sour. He hit it a few times on his hand. Iruka and Anko looked on quizzically. "Is it broken?" Naruto scowled a little. "No! Hold on..." _*Smack*_ The Trickster hit the device against one of the trees. _*Beep beep beep*_ The device lit up and the tinfoil dish spun slowly. "There we go! Nothing like a bit of percussive maintenence!" The companions sweatdropped. _This guy's insane!_

The machine let out a _*ding*_ as the dish stopped, pointing in one direction. "Ah there we go. Come along!" Naruto said as he began to follow his device's direction. Iruka and Anko glanced at each other, before sighing and following the mad blonde.

As they ventured through the forest, Iruka tried to make small talk and such with Anko and Naruto. "So, remind me why the TARDIS couldn't just drop us off closer to the Jabberwock?" Naruto made a sidelong glance at him. "Do you want to be that close?" Iruka paled and shook his head very very quickly in the negative. "Well besides that there's the chakra in the forest that clogged the Old Girl's sensors. Plus, this makes it more of an adventure!" Iruka sweatdropped. "You're not worried about, you know...the giant maneating beast?" The Trickster grinned excitedly. "Are you kidding?! It's been a childhood dream of mine to face off against the Jabberwock!"

The two companions' eyes widened before they shook their heads. Why were they still surprised? "Why did the Ji..Jabby...Jabber-" "Jabberwock?" Naruto supplied. "Yeah, that...why did it come here?" Asked Anko, wondering why such a beast came to her 'little playground.' Naruto paused for a second and the duo wondered if he would even answer. He did, but it wasn't as they'd thought. The Trickster spoke in a thick Scottish accent. **(AN: The Mad Hatter's accent when he's reciting _the Jabberwocky_ )**

 _"Twas brillig and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._

 _All mimsy were the borogoves_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe"_

The two looked astonished and glanced at each other in confusion. Was this a poem or something?

 _"'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

 _The jaws that bite and the claws that catch!_

 _Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

 _The frumious Bandersnatch!'_

Anko looked at the blonde. _Is this that book that beast escaped from?_

 _He took his vorpal sword in hand,_

 _Long time the manxome foe he sought -_

 _So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

 _And stood awhile in thought._

Slowly Iruka was reaching the same conclusion as Anko. He stole a glance at her and saw that she also understood.

 _And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

 _The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the Tulgey Wood,_

 _And burbled as it came!_

Anko rolled her eyes, _Well there's the answer to my question. It used to live in a place called the Tulgey Wood. Weird name._

 _One, two! One, two! And through and through!_

 _The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

 _He left it dead, and with its head_

 _He went galumphing back._

 _This just confirms it._ Thought Iruka. He'd already suspected that what Naruto was saying was from whatever story the Jabberwock had escaped from.

 _"And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

 _Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

 _O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

 _He chortled in his joy._

 _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._

 _All mimsy were the borogoves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

Naruto fell silent. "The Jabberwocky..." Iruka whispered as Naruto pulled out the book. Naruto bit his lip, before placing the book in his coat once more. He quickened his pace, leaving his companions to bring up the rear.

Iruka and Anko were now walking side by side, each stealing glances at the other. "So~. You're Anko Mitarashi?" Anko looked at him with a guarded expression, before giving a sadistic grin. "Yes I am." Her grin turned flirtatious as she struck a sexy pose. "Like what you see?" Iruka blushed profusely, spluttering before turning away. Again, Anko found herself confused and intrigued by this. _Usually the guy would've fainted dead away because of being a pervert! Why is this guy so different? And why does he interest me?_

Anko dropped the pose. "And who are you anyway?" Iruka turned back to her (still blushing) and bowed respectfully, which came as another shock to Anko as many never bothered to show respect to her. "Iruka Umino. I'm the chuunin instructor at the Academy...I'm actually Naruto's teacher." He added, though now he was thinking how little Naruto really needed his teaching, considering he'd been taught by a four billion-plus year-old Lord of Time who was also this planet's boogeyman.

"Nice to meet ya! Though the circumstances could be better." Anko said while eying the scarred man in front of her. "Want to go somewhere after this?" Iruka blushed further, quickly approaching the realms of Hinata-esque shades of red. "I...I.."

Naruto groaned suddenly, startling the two. "Ugh now don't flirt! I will not have flirting companions!"

~Manhattan 1939~

A pretty ginger woman sat at a typewriter typing the words 'Summer Falls.' Suddenly, she sneezed violently. "You alright up there Amy?" An british voice called out. "I'm fine Rory!" The woman called down in a scottish voice.

~Back to our three heroes~

Iruka nodded quickly, thanking the blonde under his breath for saving him from an..awkward moment to say the least while Anko just pouted. Naruto looked at her accusingly. "If you do, you'd best treat him right." He whispered in voice that said, 'Do _not_ cross me' that actually Anko's breath hitch. He then turned back to the tracking machine, following the Genesion energy signal. Once she was sure the (slightly)wired angel had turned away, she gave a little slip of paper to Iruka. He opened it and blinked hard. He looked up at Anko, who winked at him. Blushing again, he continued following Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead in a clearing with his two companions behind. Wondering what had caused their mission's leader to stop, they looked around Naruto's back. "Why'd you sto-" Iruka choked down the last syllable and Anko scrambled back in fear.

Right smack in the middle of the clearing, was the Jabberwock, with eyes burning with red fire.

 **"My old foe...we meet on the battlefield once again!"**

* * *

 **AN: And we end with a cliffhanger once again as well!**

 **Don't have much to say so hope you guys enjoyed, R &R, and next time it'll be the Trickster vs. the Jabberwock...**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	8. The Frabjous Day

**AN: Now I have finally understood Japanese Honorifics! (triumphant trumpet blare) But I won't be using them in this story because the TARDIS automatically translates everything anyway.**

 **Also, I might be making a Dishonored/Naruto Crossover to honor one of (personally) one of the greatest video game franchises ever! If I do go through with it, please do check it out!**

 **Now that this is taken care of...**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Frabjous Day**

~The Forest Of Death~

 **"My old foe...we meet on the battlefield once again!"**

Naruto handed the tracking machine that he held to Iruka and reached into his coat pocket. "I want you two to get back to the TARDIS and warn the Old Man that the battle might get closer to the village. GO!" Naruto whispered. The Jabberwock eyed him carefully as the boy drew the Vorpal Sword from within the folds of his silvery smoke-like coat. The gem that was the hilt shone a brilliant emerald green and the pearl ridges sparkled in the light. Naruto held it off to his side in his right hand, the tip angled downwards and almost brushing the ground and held his other hand off to his side as well. **(AN: Almost like Ezio's famous picture in AC2. Picture that, only there's a sword in the right hand)** He strode forth, staring the monster down.

Iruka managed to stutter out. "W-we've n-n-never met?!" The beast hissed, shooting out its tongue like a snake (much to Anko's discomfort). **"Not you, pathetic companion of this foolish bearer! My ancient enemy...the Vorpal one!"**

The Trickster scowled. "Don't insult my friends beast! Enough chatter!" The Jabberwock flicked out its tongue and Naruto swung the sword. _*Squelch*!_ The Jabberwock shrieked in pain as Naruto severed the snakelike tongue from the mouth.

Iruka and Anko gagged at that.

The Jabberwock roared in anger as it attacked with a tail swipe. Naruto rolled underneath the strike back into his stance, cerulean eyes blazing against those of red malice. With a battle screech, the Jabberwock ran at Naruto, moving like a Tyrannosaurus Rex would with its wings' claws digging into the ground to push it forward. Naruto smirked, somehow sidestepping the terrifying chimera and slashing near its eye. It howled as gripped the wound and ran headlong into a tree. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted his two companions still watching. "What are you doing?! Get back to the village and warn jiji!" Naruto hissed angrily. Iruka would've replied if Anko hadn't interrupted. "NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

Naruto turned and saw the Jabberwock was right on top of him, glaring down with a red eye dripping with purple blood. The said boy blinked. "Oh no not again."

The Jabberwock smashed into him with a clawed backhand strike and sent him flying into a tree, still holding the Vorpal Sword tightly. And conveniently, his top hat somehow stayed on. Naruto coughed, spitting up a bit of blood as he fell from the imprint he'd made in the tree. "Could be worse." He chuckled as a tiny stream of blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto flipped his grip on the sword so that he could use it to push himself upwards. Looking up, he saw that the Jabberwock had opened its mouth, which was glowing purple. The Jabberwock opened wide, unleashing a torrent of arcing purple lightning.

"NARUTO!" The two companions yelled in despair as their friend was engulfed in colored electricity. Imagine their surprise when they saw Naruto's golden wings burst out of the ray of lightning and dispersed the blast. The Jabberwock roared in anger and unleashed another blast of lightning. This time, pieces of metal cascaded down Naruto's hand from his watch, forming a gauntlet. Naruto held up his gauntleted hand toward the blast and channeled some Artron energy.

The result? Golden lightning bolts erupted from the claws on the gauntlet and met the purple lightning halfway between the seraph and the dragonic chimera. Naruto grinned, his eyes gleaming with a wild light as his wounds and clothing healed over **(AN: I made his clothing this way in the third chapter for those that don't remember)**. "Plasma augmented by Artron energy...wicked!" He looked over to his two dumbstruck companions. "Listen! Get back to the TARDIS and pull down the throttle! That'll take you back to the village! WARN JIJI! DO IT! NOW!" He roared at Iruka and Anko.

Anko shook herself out of her awestruck shock and nodded. "Got it!" She grabbed Iruka and ran off. Naruto turned back to his foe, both still unleashing waves and waves of electrical energy. The Jabberwock snapped its jaws shut, cutting off the ray of lightning, as did Naruto. It screeched loudly, even causing cracks in the ground. The beast spread its massive midnight black wings, buffeting our blonde hero. The Jabberwock growled as it took flight... _towards the village._

"Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto shouted at the dragon. He unfurled his golden phoenix wings and flapped them hard, pushing off the ground with his legs. The kid shot off like a gold and silver rocket. And upon getting as close as possible, he _grabbed_ the Jabberwock's tail. _I've made a terrible mistake haven't I? Nah!_ Naruto thought as he grabbed the strangely furry appendage. However, whatever God existed chose to prove Naruto's suspicions to be true. How? The Jabberwock began to swing its tail about very vigorously. _Okay maybe it was a relatively bad mistake._ Naruto quickly amended as the two foes flew towards the village.

~In the village~

Iruka rubbed his side in pain as he walked out of the TARDIS doors. _Never again._ He thought unhappily. Why? Because the second, _the very flipping second_ he pulled the lever, he'd been sent flying into the railings. Funnily to Anko, it had been the same railing that she'd hit the first time in TARDIS flight. Speaking of Anko, she was giggling happily at the device that Iruka had given to her, courtesy of Naruto. Though that hadn't stopped her from giving Iruka a very, _very,_ enthusiastic thank you in the manner of a heated kiss. Iruka had almost fainted out of shock at that _and_ the suggestive wink she gave him.

But enough with that. The two temporary companions of the Trickster quickly shut the doors and vanished in body flicker to the Hokage's office.

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen was worried sick out of his mind. He giggled. Now why would he be giggling at a time like this? Because he was reading a certain orange book to 'relieve stress'...along with something else probably. But that's beside the point!

He kept reading his book, before he had the urge to put it away. He ignored it, until two people, namely Iruka and Anko, appeared in front of him in shunshin. He looked up quickly, startled and fumbled with the book for less than a second before he managed to slip it under his desk. Iruka blinked. "Did you just..?" The Hokage shook his head violently. "No!" Anko just kept looking at her new toy, giggling as she tried to figure out how to use it.

Iruka sighed. "Anyway, Naruto sent us back to warn you. He said the battle might end up getting closer to the village." Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And where is Naruto?" Iruka bit his lip, preparing himself. Anko butted in, still preoccupied with the device in her hand. "Oh, we left him with the Jabberwock." Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched and a tick mark appeared on his head. "You...you left a child, my adopted grandson no less and the descendant of the Oncoming Storm, to fight a beast from a story that easily destroyed an ANBU." He said in a deadly calm voice. Iruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um...yes?"

"WHAT?!" _*SHATTER*_ All the windows in the tower shattered. Anko and Iruka winced. Anko quickly set her new toy aside. "Look he told us to run anyway. We couldn't have done anything to help there."Hiruzen sighed again. "So, the battle might be getting closer?" Iruka opened his mouth to speak. He never got the chance.

Screams echoed from outside, followed by a great roar. The three in the room glanced at each other. Suddenly-

"WHOA!" _*CRASH*_ Something smashed through the wall of the office. "Owww...not again..." That something revealed itself to be Naruto, in his winged form, pushing himself up with the Vorpal Sword. The Jabberwock flapped its wings hovering near the spot he'd thrown his foe into. The beast shrieked as it shot out its purple lightning attack once again. And again Naruto raised his gauntleted hand and shot Artron-infused plasma to counter. This time, the blast of plasma overpowered the Jabberwock's attack, dazing it. It also managed to make everyone watching the battle gape in awe.

Naruto grinned wildly. "Gotcha!" And with that, he shot off into the air towards the Jabberwock, leaving a trail of golden feathers that had a flicker of silver fire. Also, strangely, his features seemed to blur when he once again entered the fray. In fact, his wings were the only things that could be made out. Hiruzen turned to Iruka and Anko. "I suppose he would've been perfectly fine."

~Trickster v. Jabberwock~

Naruto had also noticed the blur of his features but dismissed it. It would help with however many fangirls he could and would have gained for defeating such a monster. He shuddered. _Gimme a Dalek any day._ He shook out those thoughts. _Focus._ He acted quickly, knowing that the Jabberwock would only be dazed for a little bit longer. With a war cry, Naruto slashed at the beast, scoring a hit on its leathery right wing and tracing a thick line of purple blood shimmering with green energy. "Score!" He shouted in glee as he landed again on a rooftop, facing the chimera.

The Jabberwock made what could be translated as a scowl in monster language and roared at him in anger and pain. It landed hard on the building in front of the Mad Seraph and screeched, buffeting him with its dragonic wings. "Come on~ then! Show me what you've got!" Naruto cackled madly as he beheld his foe despite his injuries (which even Kurama would need about half a week or so to heal completely). Yes! Oh how he'd missed it! The thrill of the chase, of adventure. The blood pumping through his veins! He raised the sword high above his head with a wild grin on his lips. "Once more unto the breach! Once more!" He cried, his voice going into a deep scottishy accent to throw people off his identity. And with that, he charged, trailing feathers in his wake.

His enemy lunged, biting with snakelike fangs and clawing at the angelic jinchuriki. He feinted before flapping his wings, propelling him upwards and onto the Jabberwock's long scaly neck. "Stop squirming you scaly twit!" Naruto yelled out as he thrust the Vorpal Sword into the Jabberwock's ribcage. Said creature shrieked in pain as writhed and twisted in agony.

It shrieked as it once again beat its wings and took to the sky, taking Naruto clinging onto the sword embedded in the beast. The two foes grappled with each other as they flew steadily higher. The entire village stared in awe at the battle unfolding in front of them, some of the older few thought back to the Yondaime's battle against the Kyuubi.

Suddenly, the Jabberwock flailed its head the Vorpal blade squelched out of its newly made orifice. Naruto smirked. _Hook, line, and sinker._ Naruto was sent flyng into the air above the squirming dragon. Thinking quickly, the angel spread his wings, rising higher on a thermal. He gripped the sword with his two hands and raised it high. _I suppose this goes along with the story?_ He swung the blade down with a roar. "Checkmate!"

 _*Snicker-snack*!_

The beast stopped moving completely. A thin line of purple appeared along the width of the Jabberwock's snakelike neck. With another sickening _*snick*_ , the line burst apart, separating the head from the writhing body. Naruto smirked as he balanced on top of the thermal as the beast's lifeless body fell onto the village. _Onto the village!_ The Trickster's eyes shot open. The body would crush the village! Naruto acted quickly, switching the sword to his left hand as the metal segments of the gauntlet retracted. He reached into his coat, pulling out a book. _The Jabberwocky_.

Holding the sword in one hand and the book in the other, Naruto flipped the book's cover open. Emerald light flared brightly as a shockwave blasted in the sky. The falling body of the Jabberwock began to shimmer as it dissolved into green energy and black ink that spiraled off and into the book from whence it came. All the energy and ink swirled into a vortex, sucking everything it had spewed out back in. The head slowly changed direction as it got sucked in until it was facing the village. The jaws somehow opened, as if in a vile snarl, before it decomposed into Genesion energy and black murky ink that swirled away into the book.

Naruto had to struggle in holding the book as the objects swirled back into its prison, as the pull actually worked both ways, pulling him towards the Jabberwock's remains. He slammed the book shut as a shockwave erupted from the energy being reabsorbed. He smiled faintly, "Mission accomplished." He held the book tightly, making sure the beast couldn't escape again, as no doubt the Jabberwock was reforming itself within. He activated his Vortex manipulator and vanished.

~Meanwhile at the Academy~

Everyone's eyes widened. They'd been watching the battle take place, the Dragon versus the Angel. Everyone had been on the edge of their seats. Chouji was actually sharing chips like they were popcorn, Shikamaru was wide awake and eating Chouji's chips, Kiba was staring in awe along with Akamaru, Sakura and Ino were gaping and squealing, Sasuke was pretending to brood but was secretly watching and Hinata was watching with rapt attention, but had a strange feeling. _Why do I feel like I know you?_

Then came the killing blow. Now _that_ was the clincher. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Who is that guy? I need to get that kind of power..._ Everyone else just cheered as the beast fell to the angelic being.

~The Hokage's Office~

The three, Hiruzen, Iruka, and Anko, just gaped at the display of skill and power that had shown itself in the battle. "D-did he just..." Iruka stuttered, his eyes practically falling out of their sockets. "Oh yes!" Everyone jumped as Naruto appeared behind them, wings retracting back into his body. "Wait..bu..how did you?" Anko stuttered uncharacteristically as she motioned from the sky to him. Naruto grinned as he twitched his wrist, drawing their attention to the watch on his hand. "Vortex manipulator, secondary form of time and space travel."

He turned to the Hokage. "Jiji? Do you have the key?" Hiruzen nodded, pulling it out of a drawer. Naruto handed him the book carefully. The Hokage took it from him, holding the book firmly but gently, and carefully he locked it shut. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, keep that and the other books with you. I'll come back later to modify them." Anko blinked. "Why would you want to modify them? Why would you even keep them?! I say we burn them now." Naruto shook his head. "Why do that when I can modify the books so that the creatures inside are loyal to whomever releases them?" A bird the size of a moose could crashed into the tower and no-one would've noticed.

"Y-you can do that?" Sarutobi squeaked out, shocked that Naruto could be able to give the village such a resource. Naruto shrugged. "Weeeell maybe not." The Hokage facevaulted, an incredible feat considering he was _sitting down._ "But I could do it with Doc's help." Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Doc?" "The Doctor." Naruto clarified.

Anko stared for a second. "Um..Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that the Vorpal Sword came out of the book right?"

Naruto straightened. "Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

Anko pointed. "Then why is it still in your hand and not inside the book?" Naruto looked down at his right hand. Lo and behold, the Vorpal Sword lay in his grip, the point downwards to hold himself up a little. He raised it, flipping it dexterously as he did so, and he looked at the shining blade. "I have no idea."

The Hokage regarded it curiously, "What are we going to do with that?" Naruto stared at it for a second, before flipping it around and handing it to Iruka, hilt first.

"How about you keep it?" Iruka gaped. "M-me?!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah don't see why not? I don't need it, 'cos I've got my own sword. Plus, my actual blade's ten times better." Iruka sweatdropped before he reached forward, gripping the hilt. He gave it a few test swings. The scarred chuunin nodded. "I can make it work."Anko smirked. "What about your sword, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, holding his right hand to the side as it began to glow. _Maybe I'll shock them one last time._ The Sigil of Gallifrey, which neither Iruka nor Anko had noticed, began to shine a brilliant blue, laced with spiderlike threads of gold. The room flared blue and gold, prompting everyone to cover their eyes. The light slowly receded and the three opened their eyes, which almost popped out.

The Blade of the Other, Excalibur, glowed with pure magnificence in Naruto's grasp. Its blue blade cast a shifting light onto the walls, the energy showing off the resplendence of the Time Vortex that lay constantly spiraling within. Naruto grasped the hilt with both hands, the guard somehow becoming intangible for a second. **(AN: I thought this would be useful to add in because with that guard I thought it would be pretty difficult to use as a broadsword-y sword...that kinda got away from me...okay then)** The Trickster held it up, the blade in front of his face. The sword suddenly shone brighter, the area around it appearing to warp and wrap itself around the weapon. A flash of blue light and the sword vanished, leaving Naruto's hand to be glowing with blue and gold.

Iruka and Anko stared in awe. Naruto smirked before going serious. "None of you will speak of me being involved in this whole dragon beast attack thing or my powers. Got it?" The two just nodded dumbly. Hiruzen nodded in approval. "Very well. This is an S-rank secret and shall only be revealed at Naruto's discretion. I'll just wire the cash to your account Naruto." The boy grinned. "Now then. Anko, you're dying to ask me a few things so come along." He turned to the Snake Mistress, who jumped slightly at being put on the spot. She shook herself of her shock and picked up 'the machine that goes _*ding*_.

Naruto nodded. He held out an arm to Anko. She looked at it, then looked up to him. "Is this your way of asking me on a date?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, like a bird, in a expression of understanding yet complete befuddlement. That tiny part of Anko that loved cute things like bunnies and stuff practically exploded. _CUUUUUUUUTE!_ "I need you to hold on while we teleport to the TARDIS. Much more comfortable. 'Specially for me." The hint of a British accent shone through for a second.

Anko thought about it for a second. She shrugged. "Alright." She laid her hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto grinned mischevously. "Hold on tightly!" He admonished with a smirk. He quickly pushed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator. A flash and a staticky sound later, and they were gone.

Iruka sighed. He didn't know why though. _Maybe I'll see her again._ He shook his head. _Where did that come from?_ He looked down at his new weapon, before taking his leave of the Hokage. He had a favor to call in. For more than one reason.

~The TARDIS~

Anko groaned. "What the hell was that?" Naruto jumped up, cracking his neck with a grin. "Like I said, vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Trying to kick the habit." He added as an afterthought. Anko glared, "Why couldn't you use shunshin instead?" The seraph cocked his head again. He helped Anko up before releasing his wings and sitting in his hover chair lazily. "So! What did ya want to ask of little old me?" Anko hesitated.

"This...this is a time machine, right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" The Snake Mistress stepped closer. "Can you take me back to when I was Orochimaru's apprentice?"

The Trickster sighed. "I suppose I should've seen it coming." He straightened up in his seat. "No Anko, I can't."

The (slightly) crazed jounin growled. "And why not?!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Fixed point in time. I can't interfere." He stood up. "Before you ask, if I did, it would cause a paradox large enough to swallow Konoha up. And don't get me started on the Reapers..." Anko looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just wanted to get this damn thing off..." She whispered as she pulled at her collar, revealing an ugly mark where her neck met her shoulders.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Now what have we here?" With a flap of his wings, he was there. The Time Angel pushed his sonic shades on, scanning the mark. "So this is the notorious Curse Mark, is it?" The woman nodded. The boy began to muse to himself. "Faulty...gives immense power at cost of morality...embeds itself in psyche?" He quirked an eyebrow. The seraph looked at her with a wild grin. "About getting this thing off was it?"

Anko gave a confused expression. "You wanted to get this mark off?" She stiffened, then nodded. Naruto pulled off the glasses. "You know, I might be able to get rid of that." The Snake Mistress's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yeah right. So many have tried. How could you?" "You forget that I fought and defeated a dragonic chimera and got flung into building materials three times all in one day." Naruto deadpanned. "I am not 'many.'" Suddenly, his face filled with glee.

"Anywho, that seal connects to your mind. Now, Time Lords are touch telepaths, meaning I can enter your mind and destroy the seal."

"Yamanakas have tried that and it didn't work. How are you better than them?"

"You're comparing a ninja who is human against an angelic Time Lord/human hybrid. What do you think?"

Naruto sighed. "But, the problem is that I need more time. Like I said, it's been some time since I've used telepathy. I can get it off of you, but I need time." Anko deflated a little, but put on a smile. "Thanks." No-one had really gone that far for her. "Now then, next question?"

Anko chose not to answer, instead raising the device. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Right, I'll have to show you how to use it." Which he did.

After that, Anko decided to take her leave. As she made her way to the doors, Naruto spoke in a cheeky voice. "Oh, and you have my permission to date dear old aniki."

The Snake Mistress stiffened. The blonde grinned. "Oh come now, do you really think that I wouldn't notice those looks you lot threw each other?" He stuck his hands into his pockets, smiling kindly. She scowled a little, though Naruto knew she didn't mean it. "Shut it." She said as she walked out. Naruto just chuckled, before hissing in pain. Kurama's voice echoed in his head. **"Now look at what ye've done! I'm gonna have ter work fer the week ter fix ye up!"** Naruto just chuckled again.

* * *

~Next day, the Academy~

Everyone was crowding into the classroom, talking about the massive battle that had taken place yesterday. Hinata was too. Specifically how Naruto had left to help the Hokage with something and then that battle happened. _There's a connection here, I just know it._ "Hi Hinata!" She squeaked out before she noticed who'd snuck up on her. "Naruto!" She hugged him tightly.

The blonde hissed in pain. She moved back quickly. "D-did I h-hurt you?" The whole gang of Naruto's friends had come over to them now. "Hey Naruto, did you see that ba- hey are you alright?" Kiba asked, worried for his friend. "I-I'm fine." Naruto said as he sat down clutching his side. Ino regarded him with scrutinized eyes, before moving quickly to pull down part of Naruto's shirt, revealing bandages. "Whoa! What the heck happened to you?" Chouji asked.

"Let's just say that I had an encounter with that beast and it smashed me through a wall and a half." (Mostly) everyone gasped at that while Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes. "Really?" "Yep." Naruto tried to tell them a watered-down, slightly twisting the truth version of his story. "So, the Hokage wanted you to have a look at something which somehow burst open, revealing a beast from a story which then smashed you through a wall." Shino relayed emotionlessly.

Naruto shrugged. "Anywho, what about the battle? Any word on the 'Angel of Konoha?'" "Not really." Everyone turned to the unexpected voice. "Frankly, I don't blame the fact that he's vanished. Kami knows how many fangirls he would've gotten." Iruka said as he walked in. Sakura pointed at Iruka's back. "Hey sensei, what's that on your back?" Iruka smiled, pulling what was there off and showing it to them. "This? This is the Vorpal Sword. This is the sword that the 'Angel of Konoha' as you put it Naruto, used to slay that beast, the Jabberwock. I was with him when he fought the beast and he gifted this to me." Naruto smirked, trying to hide his knowing smile. "Do you know how to use it?"

Iruka smirked. He quickly brandished the sword, flipping it over his hand into a warrior's salute. Naruto nodded. "From one swordsman to another, I approve." Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke looked on in suspicion, though each had different reasons for wondering. Ino narrowed her eyes. _Why does Naruto sound like he knows too much about the battle? And those bandages...you really are interesting Naruto._ Hinata looked on with a hint of worry. _That feeling during the battle, like I should've known that angel, those bandages...is he?_ Sasuke glared at the blonde. _You know more than you let on dobe! I will have your secrets!_

Naruto read each of these expressions and chuckled. What really got him was the expression Hinata had. That worry. He made up his mind right then and there _. I'll tell you, soon._

* * *

 **AN: Wow that took way too long to write out. Sorry about the relative shortness.**

 **So anyway, thats that. So! *flaps hands about* The best thing I like about Doctor Who stories is that crossovers are very easy to make. Ranging anywhere from references to other dimensions. So I'll be doing something like that in later chapters. These multiverse moments may range from a simple reference to falling into another dimension to Naruto recruiting beings from alternate timelines. So that there's just an idea. Let me know if I should go through with it.**

 **Anywho, thats that. R &R and stuff.**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	9. The Big Reveal

**AN: Here we go again...**

 **Sorry that this took so long guys! School has been utter hell so I might not be updating that much.**

 **But don't worry! I've got _waaay_ too many ideas, stories, and possibilities zipping around in my head to just abandon stories (my first one just has a nigh-permanent writer's block). Keep sending me suggestions and such! Besides giving me ideas they help to distract from other things, such as homework and School...the banes of my existence.**

 **Alright so I'll be answering any questions asked in the reviews here in the AN from now on.**

 **So, Guest #...I have no idea!: No the angels will not be making an appearance in this fic, though there will be references to them. The reason why is because the Byakugan would be more than an effective counter to the Angels' quantum locking abilities. However there will be other monsters from the New Who and Classic Eras. Oh the monsters I've got planned, Daleks, Davros, The Great Intelligence, Omega, the Rani, and multiversal travel...oh this is gonna be fun!**

 **Uzushiogakure: Honestly, I didn't even think about that, though I think that would make him a bit too powerful for my tastes. However, I'm thinking of giving our little hero a few other little gifts. For example, Naruto will be able to tap into a...darker side of his own nature. One that we Whovians are very familiar with especially fans of the 6th, 7th, and modern doctors. Whoever can guess at what that thing is, gets to be (honorably) mentioned in the beginning of the next chapter! _*Insert Portal 2 confetti noises here*_**

 **Also, check out my new Dishonored crossover story, The Knife of Konoha!**

 **Right! Curtains up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Big Reveal**

~The Trickster's TARDIS~

Naruto was underneath the console right now, performing maintenance on his beloved timeship, which strangely kept emitting its usual ambience sound **(AN: 2014 TARDIS Ambience)** at a sllightly higher volume than usual, but the Trickster paid it no mind. The TARDIS and Kurama were currently speaking to Naruto as he did this.

 **"Why are you waiting to tell your friends about us?!"** Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he peered into the console, while one of his wings pushed a tool over to him.

 _You lot know the reason as well as I do!_ Kurama and the TARDIS rolled their eyes in his mind.

The fox crossed his arms. **"Then when are ye gonna tell 'em?"**

Naruto scowled a little. _When I'm ready..._

 **"And when might that be?"** The TARDIS mused.

The boy suddenly popped out from underneath the console, an uncharacteristic, angered snarl upon his face. "What am I supposed to say?! What if they hate me?! Hmm?!" The angel growled as his golden wings writhed around him.

Kurama snarled in return. **"Well, how will ye know unless ye tell 'em?!"**

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He froze suddenly when he heard multiple gasps near the TARDIS doors. He whirled around to see all of his friends standing there, Hinata being in front of them all. They all wore faces of absolute shock.

The seraph let out a silent curse. _Bugger!_

* * *

~A few moments before~

Hinata sighed. Ino was currently in front of her and Naruto's merry gang of friends trying to get them all to help her find Naruto. Apparently, Naruto had been acting strangely ever since the Cursed Book Incident, as Iruka and the Hokage called it, and the mindwalker wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Troublesome. Listen Ino, if Naruto wants to be a bit private, then leave him be."

"Aw come on! Aren't you the least bit curious? There's a strange attack from some monster, someone defeats that monster, and then somehow Naruto walks in with bandages all over him? Doesn't that ring a few alarms up there?" Ino sneered a little as she tapped her temple, trying to get a reaction out.

Akamaru barked a few times and Kiba nodded. "Yeah something seemed strange. Akamaru and I smelled a weird smell on him at the time. Scales, fur, and...something else."

Ino quickly bonked him on the head. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It never came up!"

Again, Hinata sighed as they all bickered. Suddenly, her pale lavender eyes caught a flash of red. Turning to get a better look, she discovered that it was one of those red boxes that seemed to be popping up here and there.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. Now that she thought of it, that box seemed to disappear from one place and reappear elsewhere. And where that box was, Naruto didn't seem to be that far behind...

Tapping Chouji on the shoulder, she pointed at the strange box. "H-hey do you see that?"

Chouji frowned as he looked up from his bag of chips. "See what?"

Hinata gave a mystified look. "N-none of you see that red box?"

The whole gang looked over to where the Hyuuga heiress pointed, before looking back at Hinata. "What box?"

Again, the Hyuuga heiress stared at them, astonished. Did they really not see it? How? She went quiet for a moment. She spoke up again. "T-try looking there out of the corner of your eye."

"What are you-" "Humor me, Ino."

Quickly getting over the shock of Hinata, of all people, interrupting, the friends did as she asked. Their eyes widened.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Troublesome..."

"What i-how did-wha?"

"..."

Hinata talked over their confused noises. "E-everytime N-Naruto and I are training, that box is somewhere nearby."

Ino's eyes widened at the prospect of a lead on the mad blonde. "Really?!" The girl jumped to her feet. "Then what are we waiting for?!" She shouted as she kicked up a cloud of dust, racing towards the box.

The little group sighed as they made their way to the box, where Ino seemed to be struggling with the door handle. "Why won't you open?!" She yelled in exasperation.

She suddenly let go of the handle, huffing in anger. "I'm pulling like the sign says, so why won't it open?!"

Hinata sighed as she walked up to the door. She stopped, feeling like something was emanating from the box. She ran a hand down the door, before drawing away from it with a little shock. _It feels...warm...like it's alive._

Steeling herself, she took hold of the handle and pushed. And to everyone's surprise, it opened up, reddish gold light streaming at them. She gulped, before beckoning the others to follow as she walked in. She heard everyone's jaws drop along with hers.

Hinata would be the first to admit she didn't know everything, but she could for sure say that she knew an object could not be bigger on the inside. But what really took her breath away was the beauty of it all. The stained glass windows, the aqua color of that weird pillar, the pretty flashing bits on what looked like a table of sorts, the silver circles that lay here and there. _Beautiful..._

And at that moment, her eyes strayed to the figure that stood next to the 'table.' Her heart stopped. The figure had wings. Six golden, beautiful wings, wreathed in silver fire. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that the figure was a boy had distinctive blonde hair (which was being run through with his hands) and wore a coat that Hinata could've recognized from anywhere. _N-Naruto?!_

Apparently, everyone else reached that conclusion. They gasped.

That's all it took.

The boy froze, before whirling around, revealing that it was Naruto. His eyes widened in shock and, surprisingly to most, fear.

 _This is going to be interesting._ Was the general line of thought that passed through all their minds.

~Currently~

All was silent. The group that had entered the TARDIS stood before the resident angel. Naruto sat in his chair, his ever-present top hat on his head, hiding his face from view. His wings were flared out behind him, making him look like wily god who had them right where he wanted them. Though that statement couldn't be farther than the truth.

Hinata stepped forward. "Naruto." The boy in question flinched, before looking up.

Naruto smiled. "Hello Hinata. Do you like the place?"

 _It's beautiful._ "D-do you want us to leave? To forget everything we've seen?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. I suppose it's time." He smirked a little, leaning forward.

"Sit down my friends, I've got quite the story to tell."

And with that said, he told them. He told them the story of the three founders of Gallifrey. He told them the story of the Time Lord-Vampire War. He told them of the three founders' weapons and their contest, leading up to the beginning of Rassilon's fall from grace. He told them of the Other's last efforts to defy his former friend, which led to the Doctor's involvement, which spanned from his finding of Susan to his overthrowing of Rassilon. He also talked about Susan escaping the Time War to this planet, Umbra Elementi. He even told the true origin behind chakra and such.

They all sat in silence, as they digested all the new information. "Okay but what does that have to do with you?"

Naruto smiled. "Susan is my ancestor." Silence.

"...WHAT?!"

"Yes, I am the Heir of the Other."

Shikamaru nodded. "I suppose that explains the wings, considering he was literally called 'the Angel of...Gallifrey' was it? Does that mean that you were the 'Angel of Konoha?'"

Naruto smirked, flaring his wings. "Do you really need to ask that question?"

The smirk faltered. "But we're not done with storytime yet."

Shino nodded in agreement. "Yes it doesn't really explain how you have enough of the Other's genetics to have wings. From what information I have, logic cannot explain that."

Naruto nodded. "I'll explain so listen carefully."

The angel took a deep breath. "When the Doctor deposed Rassilon and banished him, Rassilon landed here." Everyone gasped. "Give me a moment. So, anticipating that the old fool wouldn't take kindly to being thrown aside like that, the High Council of Gallifrey created beasts formed from Artron energy, the energy of Time and Space. How many beasts? Nine. With tails to denote their station and power. Now what does that sound like?"

Shino stiffened, the most emotion he'd shown since he stepped inside the TARDIS. "That's the Tailed Beasts."

Naruto continued. "These beasts eventually landed here and began to hunt down Rassilon to stop him or dissuade him from his revenge. But the people of Umbra Elementi, this planet, didn't see them that way. They saw them as monsters and fought back. Eventually they all got sealed away. All except one."

"That one eventually heard a rumor that there were allies of Rassilon in Konoha, and on October 10th, apx. 12 years ago, that last beast attacked Konoha."

Chouji choked on his chips. "You're telling me that the Kyuubi was just looking for this Rassilon when it attacked?"

The mad angel nodded. "There's more." He took a deep breath. "What the Academy teaches about how the Kyuubi was defeated is a lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi. After all, you can't really destroy Time. Instead, the fox was sealed away, into the one and only thing that could hold and adapt to its power. That thing, was a newborn child."

You could've heard a pin drop in the silence. Even the TARDIS's ambience noises weren't there. Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata all arrived at the same conclusion. "I-it was you. The Yondaime sealed it into you."

Naruto lowered his head, his hat shadowing his face once more. His wings drooped. "You can all leave here if you want, I won't stop you."

He stiffened just a little as he felt a hand grasp his and another hand stroking one of his wings. He looked up to see Hinata smiling at him. "Even if the Kyuubi was evil, I could never hate you. You're a hero."

This action lifted Naruto's heart. It obviously meant a lot, considering that she didn't stutter at all.

There were sounds of agreement throughout the room as they all accepted Naruto. "That explains the wings."

Everyone except Naruto looked at Shino with confusion. "Kyuubi is inside Naruto. So, logic dictates that the beast would be able to alter Naruto's genetics and body if need be."

"Correct. Kyuubi was able to boost the presence of the Other's genes in my body to half of my genetics. I am a hybrid. Half Time Lord, half human."

Everyone just looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Soo, what does that entail?" Ino asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Naruto smirked at her, tapping the side of his nose.

"That would be telling. And I'll do so later. But enough of that! I want to show you guys something!"

The wired blonde suddenly jumped up from his chair, sliding over to the console.

Hinata grabbed his sleeve for a moment stopping him. "W-wait. You never told us. What is this place?"

Naruto grinned. He threw out his hands as if he were showing it all off. "This, is my TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And this, is my home and traveling vehicle."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "This is gonna be troublesome to ask but what do you mean 'traveling vehicle?'"

The angel's grin widened. "In simple terms, this is a Time and Space machine."

 _*Snick*_ Everyone's jaws were now hurting from dropping so much. Hinata recovered first. "T-that's incredible!"

Naruto smiled happily. "Do you like it?"

Hinata smiled back, showing her pearly whites. "I-it's beautiful." She whispered as she laid a hand on the console. She quickly withdrew it when a sound very similar to a cat's purr sounded through the room.

The angel's smile took on an amused look. "She likes you..."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "W-who?"

"The TARDIS. She's a living thing."

Kiba stared. "You mean we're inside a living thing?"

"Yep."

Kiba and Akamaru began to whimper. "Don't worry! She won't hurt you!"

That had managed to calm the duo down. Hinata tugged on Naruto's sleeve again. "W-wait if this is a time machine, does that mean that we could undo the Kyuubi attack?"

The constant smile Naruto had worn faded as he looked down. "No we can't. If we did, there'd be a paradox the size of Fire country." Seeing their lost faces, he simplified. "The entirety of the planet would be swallowed up."

Hinata looked down, feeling ashamed that she even suggested the idea. A hand made its way to her chin, slowly moving her gaze up to meet Naruto's smile.

"Hey, it's alright. You couldn't have known."

Hinata smiled back, staring into those azure eyes. She could've spent all day drowning in them...

"Ahem." The two flinched. They looked over the source of the noise to see Shikamaru and the others staring and blushing just a little. "You said you wanted to show us something?"

Blushing profusely but at a lower level than Hinata, Naruto retracted his hand and strode over to the console, grinning his mad grin all the while. He gripped the throttle. "Best if you lot hold on tightly!"

Knowing Naruto all too well, they all scrambled for something, anything sturdy to hold onto. Hinata quickly grabbed the other side of the console while everyone else scrambled to grab a railing. Heck, even Akamaru was clamping onto Kiba's jacket. Naruto's eyes blazed with sudden wildness and madness. "Off we go!"

He pulled down the throttle and at that moment, everyone other than Naruto and Hinata thought the following statement. _I've made_ _a mistake._

The entire room shook like an earthquake as the TARDIS's materialization sound rang loudly. Naruto just cackled wildly as he stormed around the console, his wings quickly manuevering around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Surprisingly to most, Hinata was laughing and grinning just as hard as Naruto was.

During the training sessions she had with Naruto, she had improved her control over her stuttering and her fainting. Now, she didn't stutter as much and she still hadn't fainted since he started her on her modified Juuken training. Until now though, she didn't know that Naruto's behavior and craving for new, wild things and excitement had rubbed off on her so much. Plus, if Naruto was enjoying it, why couldn't she?

As for the rest of the gang...well, it was pure chaos. Ino was screaming loudly, Kiba and Akamaru were shouting and barking curses (Akamaru had a surprisingly foul mouth as the TARDIS translated the dogspeak to Naruto) until the TARDIS muted them, Shikamaru kept on yelling on and on about how troublesome it all was, and Shino and Chouji were relatively quiet, that is until Chouji's chips flew out of the Akimichi's grasp.

Naruto just kept zooming around the console, somehow keeping his balance on the floor as the room careened back and forth. He grinned hugely as he reached back to the throttle. "Tally-ho!" He shoved it back into position, sending everyone to the floor including himself.

For a moment, everything went quiet before Naruto and Hinata started laughing at it all. Rolling onto his feet, he quickly pulled the lavender-eyed heiress up onto her feet, laughing all the while. Then he started checking everyone else to make sure they were alright.

Kiba bounced up, Akamaru lying over his head. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shikamaru groaned as he just laid on the ground. "Nope, that was among the most troublesome things that has ever happened to me."

Shino just silently got up and brushed himself off, "That was...unexpected."

A munching sound came from near a railing, revealing Chouji chewing on his barbeque chips. "Fooood..." He said in a dazed voice, showing that he was still kind of out of it.

Ino just groaned, picking herself up and cracking her neck a few times. "As much as I'd like to hurt you for that, you said you wanted to show us something?"

Naruto just grinned as he turned his gaze to Hinata. The girl blushed as his eyes fixed themselves on hers. Naruto gestured to the door with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Would you be so kind?"

The pale-eyed heiress gave a slightly startled look at being put on the spot. She gave a glance at the door before looking back at her crush. He smiled back warmly. She somewhat nervously walked over to the doors. Glancing back at Naruto again, she blushed at the reassuring smile he wore saying, _Go on. You'll love it._

And with a deep breath, she slowly pulled open the doors. She gasped, slamming the doors shut and backing away a little with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. "N-no! You didn't!" She spoke in voice conveying amazement and giddy excitement.

"Oh yes I did!" Naruto answered with a grin that could outshine stars. He snapped his fingers and the doors sprung open, bathing the spot in front of the doors in bluish and reddish light. The mad seraph grinned wider as he strolled over to the opening, beckoning to his friends. He stopped at the doorway, gripping the side. "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the Helix Nebula **(1)**!" _*Snick*_

It was beautiful. The nebula blazed before them, a magnificent mix of blue, red, and gold. A bright star shone brightly directly in the center, surrounded a shining blue leading to a mix of the blue with gold light, which then in turn was surrounded by shrouds of reddish gas. "Whoa."

The angel smirked at the dumbstruck faces. "Like it?"

"I-it's amazing." Hinata was the first to recover and answer. "It looks like a giant eye.."

Naruto looked back at her and smiled warmly, making her heart quicken its pace. "You know, this is one of my favorite spots in the universe. I used to just sit on the doorstep, gazing into it. And it's funny that you call it an eye. They like to call this place 'the Eye of God.' God being another word for Kami." He clarified, seeing their confused expressions.

Ino looked back at the swirling nebula. "I think I can see why."

The Nara heir lazily stared into the eye-like star nursery. "You're going to explain more right?" He spoke with a yawn.

Noting that everyone had now turned to him with a curious expression, Naruto's grin dimmed almost imperceptibly, though a certain lavender-eyed Hyuuga noticed instantly. "You wanted to know my abilities and I suppose its later now, so let's begin." And with that he quickly ran through the abilities that he had as perks of being a hybrid. Ino had been somewhat horrified that Naruto could rival her clan's psychological manipulation powers to such an extent, being able to crush one's mind or even manipulate how reality appeared to be just with a touch and hypnotising with just eye contact **(2)** (that had also led to a heated conversation on whether or not Naruto had used it on her or his other friends, to which the answer was no), flight was one power that most of them envied, his ability to perceive time and information faster than any human was also envied **(3)** , his mental and intellectual acuity was unsurprising though still impressive, his ability to perceive various forms of energy including chakra by using all six senses floored Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, and his mastery of sciences and technology was quite the same, considering his wild inventions.

"Now my last couple of abilities are-" Suddenly, Naruto cut himself off sharply. His eyebrows scrunched up into a frown before morphing back to a smile like quicksilver. Hinata looked at him with a curious/worried expression. _What sort of power could he think was too bad to tell us?_ "That's it actually."

" _*Whistle*_ Damn, Naruto. You've got quite a leg up on us, don't you?" Kiba chuckled.

The seraph grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, not by that much." Everyone sweatdropped. The guy had power that was ridiculously beyond them, i.e. Time, Space and the Mind, and he didn't think it was worth that much! He suddenly clapped his hands, startling everyone. "But enough about me! Let's just enjoy the astral eye-candy!"

Hinata simply looked on with a worried expression. What other secrets lay within the mind of madness? _Did he just bring us here to get us to stop asking questions?_ Worry began to eat at the heiress's mind.

Naruto glanced over and instantly recognized that his best friend was worried about him and that she'd noticed his attempt to divert attention from himself. But before he could address it, Chouji sighed frustratedly, muttering to himself.

"Unbelievable. All my friends are getting stronger while I'm still just stuck here!" Naruto frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but Chouji wasn't finished yet. The Akimichi heir muttered under his breath. "I just want to be like Dad. All his stories of doing justice and all. I want to be able to do what's right!"

The angel stopped cold. Faint words suddenly forced themselves into his mind. _...someone who'll fight for what is right, no matter what..._ "Gimme a minute will you, guys?"

Chouji and the others morphed their faces into a puzzled expression. _Was it something I said?_ The mad blonde made his way over to the console and pushed a couple buttons. There was a quiet hissing sound as a receptacle on the console and to everyone's surprise, a strange hilt appeared to grow out of the console, the guard crafted of gold which was elaborately curved about the blade. Slowly, almost reverently, Naruto grasped the hilt and lightly tugged. With a slight _*chink*_ , the sword came loose allowing the Angel of Disaster to pull the blade fully from the receptacle, hefting it up so that he was looking at the flat of the blade, the six foot long, oddly shaped **(4)** blade _._

Everyone's eyes bulged at the size of the sword. Naruto spoke as he walked over to Chouji. "This sword belonged to one of my favorite and greatest teachers, William Wallace the Scottish Knight of Freedom. One of the greatest warriors of history. And this was his blade." He then flipped the blade around, hilt first towards Chouji. "And I give it to you."

Chouji made a choking sound. "M-me?" At the angel's nod, he asked. "Why me?" Naruto's solemn face saddened. "As his last request, William gave me his sword and told me to give it to someone who'd fight for justice no matter what. And you want to be able to, do you not?" The boy angel added on with faint smile.

The plump boy hesitated, "Are you sure?" Naruto's faint smile grew a little. "If I wasn't sure, would I be doing this?" His face suddenly shifted to a more serious expression. "So...do you accept?"

Again, Chouji hesitated, before standing straight with resolve. "Yes." And with that simple remark, he took the sword and surprisingly, the blade shrunk so that it could better fit its wielder. Naruto grinned lightly. "I took the liberty of changing the material of the blade to allow it to shrink to a size perfect for the wielder. It'll grow along with you until you fit the original form of six feet. A very nice form of chakra steel. Ah the glories of transmutation..." Under his breath, Naruto muttered with a saddened smile. "I think you'd be proud, Will, wouldn't you?"

Hinata caught this and quickly wrapped her arms around the boy she loved from behind, mindful not to put pressure on his wings. "I-I think he would." Naruto looked behind him at his friend, smiling wearily.

Ino smiled at how lovey-dovey the two were with each other and they weren't even a couple yet!

Suddenly, Naruto yelped and scrambled away from Hinata, who was giggling considerably. A silent eyebrow rose on everyone's foreheads.

"W-well now Naruto. I d-didn't know you were ticklish at the bases of your wings..." Hinata made out, giggling all that time. After all, you don't hang around a trickster and not learn ways to trick.

Naruto just crossed his arms and frowned, though the ends of his mouth were twitching into a grin. "Now that wasn't nice at all Hinata." Everyone froze as if frostbite punched them in the face. That was Naruto's "Tricksy" voice as Ino had taken to calling it after she took a few books that Shino had gotten off of Naruto **(Cake and a mention in the beginning AN of the next chapter if you can figure out what book[s] she read)**. The "Tricksy" voice only showed up when Naruto was planning either a trick or a treat for people. Now that wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto may well have been the most unpredictable and mad person on the freaking planet.

Hinata's giggles and smile slowly slipped off her face. _I'm in hot water now aren't I?_ She asked mentally. At that moment, the inner personality that had been growing steadily through her training sessions with Naruto spoke to her. " **Yes, yes you are dearie."**

"Hinata, can I show you something? It's quite the heartstopper..."

The said girl stuttered a little more as she began to move back towards the open doors. She stopped and looked back, realizing that she was on the edge of the doorstep. She gulped, turned back around, and squeaked like a mouse. She was almost nose to nose with Naruto, who had donned a stone-hard expression, wings flared out behind him. "Get out." He whispered.

Her breath hitched. "W-what?"

His face morphed into a slightly more playful look. "I said, get out!" He suddenly shouted a little as he quickly turned her around and pushed her out into empty space.

Hinata let out a small scream as she fell (?) into the depths of outer space, shutting her eyes in fear. A firm hand swiftly fastened itself on her ankle as she started to float upwards. _Right, there isn't much gravity in space._

Naruto grinned as his best friend floated about in space, paying no mind to the yammerings of his little gang, especially Ino and Kiba ("Are you freaking insane?!"). Hinata's hair had begun to float away from her face when he noticed that her eyes were closed. He laughed brightly.

"What're you closing your eyes for? Take in the view!"

The heiress slowly opened her eyes. She gasped, breathless. _Stars._ Never before had Hinata seen anything as amazing as this. She had enjoyed watching the stars on cloudless nights, but this, this took it to a whole new level. The veils and waves, clouds of colored gas reminded her of the most vivid and wild sunsets back in Konoha ( _back in Konoha?_ ), but all those colors contrasted against the pitch-black of space made the view, brilliant. Here was Hinata Hyuuga, staring into the Eye of God.

Naruto just looked at his friend, his smile wide and warm. The bluenette's hair floated about her face, shining in the light of growing stars. And the look of wonder and happiness on her face and in those eyes nearly made his heart melt.

The others all had their differing reactions. Shikamaru muttered about how troublesome all this was, though he was smiling a little. Shino was as impassive as ever, though if you were close enough, you could hear Kikai bugs in him buzzing happily. Kiba was grinned widely while Akamaru jumped around, barking a strange melody of sorts. Chouji had put away his chips after receiving Saorsa and was smiling whilst leaning on the aforementioned greatsword. And Ino was squealing at the extreme levels of cuteness. **(AN: No pressure, but I really would like this moment to be made into an artwork. Stunning, wouldn't you think?)**

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Hinata felt a slight tug on her ankle and looked down at her best friend. "Ready to come back in?" Naruto asked joyfully. Hinata sighed, taking one last look at the Helix Nebula, before nodding. With that, Naruto pulled her back into the TARDIS.

Hinata just stood in place, wobbling a little as gravity returned. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you Naruto." She said dazedly. Said boy grinned at her. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." Shino chose to interrupt for just a moment.

"Wait, space is supposed to be a vacuum, yes? How come we aren't being sucked out or how come Hinata lost gravity but not air?"

Naruto turned to the bug-wielder. "Well yes space is a vacuum, more or less. The reason why for both of those is that I extended the air bubble around the TARDIS and-well, the Time Lords basically invented gravity. Well, they more so invented black holes which have gravity. Weeell, you get the point."

In reality, Shino did and didn't get it, which made no sense. This was bad, especially for one who relied on logic to solve problems and make sense of things. Thankfully for Shino, he'd been able to (sort of) block certain illogical things like that away in his head.

"Now then! Let's get you lot back to Umbra eh?" Naruto darted off back to the console and began to tinker with it. Hinata however, put a small hand on his shoulder stopping him.

She spoke, "W-wait, so this thing can go anywhere and anywhen right?" The angel nodded. Hinata hesitated for a half-second. "H-how about one of those adventures you talk about, you with the D-doctor?"

Naruto looked sheepish and hesitant. "I'm not so sure about doing that yet. I'll have to check with Jiji. Doesn't seem right just running off."

Hinata nodded in understanding, a bit sad that they couldn't have those adventures yet.

"But anyway, you guys can come in anytime you like! This can be like our little hang out!" Naruto proclaimed happily.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "But the doors' usually locked. How can we get in?"

The Angel shrugged. "The TARDIS'll let you in." Shikamaru half-heartedly raised a hand before facepalming, mumbling his favorite word.

Naruto just continued on. "And you," he pointed at Hinata, who jumped slightly at being put on the spot. "From now on, you'll be training with me in the TARDIS. Is that okay?"

The heiress just smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled as he gripped the throttle. "You all know what I'm gonna say don't you?"

Instantly, all of them scrambled for a hand-hold, some of them even grabbing onto each other. Naruto laughter echoed in the chamber as the TARDIS began to groan its metallic melody.

~Minutes later; Konoha~

The Sandaime sat quietly, sipping his tea as he enjoyed the few moments he had on break. His eyes strayed over to a cabinet made of a bronzish material near his desk as it shook slightly. He sighed as he got up and slowly moved a strange black rock towards the cabinet. The rock seemed to exude a "black glow" and a strange coldness . Almost instantly, the shaking ceased.

After the Cursed Book Incident had died down, Naruto had seen fit to make a cabinet made of "polycarbide" as he'd called it, strong enough to hold the Genesion energy within the books' pages. The downside of using that material was that it aggravated the energy a bit. To combat this, Naruto had also given him this rock to sap the power and calm the energy in the books. He'd called it, "Nullificite."

Suddenly, a light tapping on the window's edge caught his attention. Turning, Sarutobi noticed a bird about the size of a decently large red-necked falcon sitting on his windowsill, peering in as if waiting to be beckoned in. The aged Hokage's eyes widened as he noticed that the bird's plumage was burning  a bright blue. Nodding to the bird (it seemed to be intelligent), the avian hopped inside and flew over to his desk.

"Naruto sent you, yes?" The flaming bird nodded. Hiruzen sat down, peering at the bird curiously. "What are you exactly?" He asked, taking a sip of tea.

The bird chirped, the pitch being that of a young male. "A phoenix sir." The Professor spat out the mouthful of tea in shock. His head whipped back to the avian creature that perched on his desk. "Huh?" He made out intelligently.

"I am a Phoenix summon of Lord Trickster, though you may know him as Naruto. More specifically, I am the messenger, helper, and general go-to summon for the Trickster. He asked me to send a message." The blue-flamed phoenix warbled as it outstretched a leg, revealing a envelope that was tied to it.

Sarutobi quickly untied the envelope from the flaming falcon's leg and nodded at it. "Yes, thank you." The fowl nodded, preparing to leave. "Wait." The phoenix looked back, cocking its head, much like Naruto did, in question. "Do you have a name? Who are you exactly?"

The phoenix seemed to ruffle its fiery feathers in pride. "My name's Lepos. I'm the Phoenix Lord's son." The Hokage quirked an eyebrow. "Lepos?" The newly named Lepos shrugged. Somehow. "Dad said it meant 'Charm' in some language called Latin."

Lepos drew himself up. "Well, I best be off. Be sure to read the message." And with that, the phoenix burst into a small ball of blue fire and vanished.

The Sandaime just groaned as he rubbed his temples. Dealing with the blonde trickster tended to flip everything the aged Hokage thought he knew on its head. That too, Sarutobi wasn't called the Professor for no reason.

Sighing a little, he reached for the envelope which was a golden color with an orange border and a bright wax seal stamped with a grinning vulpine head with a top hat and 2 wings framing the head. The top hat also had the Leaf symbol on it.

Sarutobi chuckled. _Just like his parents. Flair for the dramatic._ He slowly opened the envelope, mindful that Naruto may left his trademark "Trick or Treat" inside.

Inside the envelope, sat a little disc with a button on the side that had a post-it note that said, "Push me." Seeing no real harm, he did so.

Suddenly, the top of the disc flared with light. Hiruzen flinched, dropping the disc onto his desk in shock. _#Is this thing working?#_

The aged Hokage gasped slightly as the light focused into an image. Specifically an image of Naruto with his sonic shades on, peering at Hiruzen (or was it at the device?). His top hat was absent, letting the boy's spiky hair go haywire. The angel's wings hung behind him, some of them wrapped around tools(?), probably to give into Naruto's hands.

 _#I swear, I paid 200 credits at the Maldovarium for a couple of these and they barely work. Remind me to punch that stupid head in the...well, head.#_ Hiruzen blinked. _Okay then._

Without warning, the angel whipped off his glasses. _#Ah! Finally! So, hi Jiji! You're probably wondering what this thing I sent you is and what this whole thing it about! Well, this thing is a voice recorder and a type of communication tech. I'm working on making these more...well...um, better, for communicating with Gallifrey, Karn, and Skaldak!#_ Hiruzen sweatdropped. "More better?"

 _#Yes. More better. Languages can be very strange at times. Why can't they be simple, like back on Delphon? They communicate only with their eyebrows!#_ Sarutobi gasped. _Can he hear me?_

 _#No, I can't. I'm just guessing really well...unless I'm getting all these wrong, in which case sorry.#_ Again, the Sandaime sighed. He seemed to do that a lot around Naruto.

 _#Anyway, I sent this for a reason.#_ Sarutobi pricked up his ears. _#You see, I was thinking that after I become Genin, I would need to be able to travel wherever in the TARDIS to continue on Grandad's legacy. You know! The whole Spacetime Traveler thing!#_

 _#Now before you go off on a tangent about how I need to stay and help protect the village, remember that promise that I told you about, in your office.#_ The Sandaime sighed.

"Yes, I remember."

 _#Say it.#_

 _"...'_ I learned a lot when I was traveling Old Man. I saw a lot. And I..I helped people. Being out there, seeing it all and helping any I come across? I fell in love with that. And I can't do that if I'm stuck here being Hokage. I'll still protect this village, but I want to be able to travel. Besides, there are evils out there like you've never seen. People living lives worse than how mine was! I'll be damned if I leave them suffering! There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be _fought!_ '"

 _#Exactly Jiji. I need this.#_ Naruto's eyes hardened slightly, looking resolute. Those eyes suddenly shifted, turning teasing. _#Besides! I might be able to leave something behind for you to contact me. And you forget...#_ The Mad Angel leaned in. _#Time Machine.#_

 _*Sigh*_ "Fine Naruto. Just don't give me grey hairs."

 _#Great! Knew you'd see it my way Jiji! On another note, my friends figured out my secrets, well, some of my secrets. Don't worry! They accepted it. But, now they want to come along on any..."adventures." Please say that's alright.#_

Hiruzen sighed for the umpteenth time as he rubbed his temples. "Fine."

 _#Great! See, this isn't too bad! Now for the last order of business, I'm thinking of launching a business plan...in terms of books. No! Not those!#_ Naruto seemed to speak exasperatedly as the aged leader's eyes snapped onto the cabinet.

 _#I'm thinking of publishing a few books that I've gotten off some friends and, well, it seems a shame to let these works die on the original planet of making! So I wanted to publish some here, to make sure more people can enjoy!#_

Hiruzen stroked his beard. "Don't see why not."

 _#Thanks Jiji! Oh, before I forget!#_ The boy leaned in, a smirk on his face. _#Trick or Treat!#_

The disc suddenly stopped showing Naruto's face and began to flare red while beeping loudly.

Sarutobi blinked. "Oh dear."

* * *

 **AN: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK TOO LONG!**

 **Sorry guys, about the lack of updating. School's giving me hell. But I'm not dead yet!**

 **(1) The Helix Nebula is an actual thing and is considered one of the most beautiful nebulae ever discovered**

 **(2) Hypnosis is something that many Doctors through the show have used. Eye fixation in particular is a trait exhibited mainly by the 7th Doctor**

 **(3) The Doctor has been shown to be able to distort his perception of time/processing of information. One example being able to walk through a fan that was rotating fast enough to slice him apart, and another being when he jumped out of a window, all the while calculating and taking in information to allow him to survive**

 **(4) Straight-edged swords as far as I know, are not common in the Narutoverse and Japan, seeing as they preferred curved swords, such as Katana and Wakizashi.**

 **Anywho, thats that. Not much else to say except** **R &R and stuff!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	10. Graduation and Chaos

**AN:**

 **Entry 10 - I'M NOT DEAD YET BOYS!**

 **On another note, no-one's guessed any of the answers for the previous chapter! Answer correctly to get a free cyber-cake (which may or may not be a lie) and an honorable mention in the next chapter's AN!**

 **Right! Curtains Up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Graduation and Chaos**

~The Shinobi Academy~

Naruto grinned wildly as he walked alongside his best friend Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress smiled back as she strolled along. Her pale eyes slid down to the newest addition to the mad blonde's daily outfit, a long tapered cane with a snarling gold fox head as the handle. **(AN: Naruto's holding it like Jacob and Evie do in AC: Syndicate)** The shaft of the cane (or scepter depending on who you asked) was a pitch black that seemed to shine despite its dark color and its silver tip was a fine point, dull enough that it didn't penetrate into the ground easily, yet sharp enough that with enough force and power (which Naruto had in abundance), it could stab clear through a foot-wide wall of pure asbantium (as Naruto had put it) and could slice and slash just as if it were a sword. The handle was and elegantly crafted head of a snarling fox with its jaws wide, gold in color and with one red ruby for one eye and a sky-blue sapphire for the other eye. When she'd asked its purpose, Naruto had simply muttered something about testing a prototype.

So far, only Naruto, Kurama, the TARDIS, and Caledfwlch **(1)** knew about the "prototype's capabilities. Carnwennan (as Naruto had taken to calling it in honor of King Arthur's legends) **(2)** was a weapon that Naruto had been working on for quite sometime. It was incredibly sturdy and tough, using nothing but the strongest of materials to make it. It also held a weaponized sonic-laser function in the fox head's jaws, which could tilt as if it were looking upwards in relation to the rest of the cane, for better accuracy. It was, of course, mainly nonlethal but did have a kill setting if the situation required it. In fact, the cane was capable of picking up Naruto's thoughts and could switch settings and frequencies (both of which there were a multitude of) depending on the situation at hand and made Carnwennan isomorphic, meaning that it would only respond to him and others that he allowed **(3)**. He had thought up the sonic-laser function as to tap into the powers of sound and light. It also helped that he was inspired by the Doctor's sonic technology and the Master's laser technology. Carnwennan's primary function however, was, put bluntly, for Naruto to use in the place of Caledfwlch to beat the living shit out of his enemies. The cane was perfect for sword fights, even having a tip for stabbing and cutting, and for just bashing them in with every other part, especially the fox head.

But the cherry on top was this: While Caledfwlch did possess a connection to Naruto's mind, when not being used, it basically existed in a pocket dimension around Naruto, which said blonde could pull it out of to wield **(4)**. Using this information, Naruto pulled off a feat of engineering that was impressive to say the least. He partially merged Caledfwlch and Carnwennan, to make it so that if need be, Naruto could manifest the Blade through his cane, switching them out in exchange for the other. This also had the pleasant side-effect of Carnwennan being able to return to the user's hands at will, much like Caledfwlch.

Speaking of his weapons, Naruto had begun practicing with them even more, making him extremely proficient in their use and also fostering a bond with the sentient arms. Especially the Claw of Omega, which apparently had a strange form of bipolar disorder. Nevertheless, his power had definitely increased.

But enough of that.

These were the last few days of the Academy and they would soon be taking the graduation test to see whether or not they had what it took to be Konoha shinobi. Naruto slid the door open for Hinata, who giggled at his happy expression.

In the months since Naruto had begun to train Hinata, she had come leaps and bounds from where she was before Naruto's return. Her stutter was almost non-existent, and while she did still blush around Naruto (particularly during his more...manic moments), she had not fainted since Naruto had revealed his TARDIS and (most of) his secrets. She still used her baggy coat, but her confidence as a kunoichi and in her skills had grown exponentially. Her modified Juuken training had greatly increased her power and confidence in battle.

As the duo entered the classroom, they were waved over by Chouji, who now equipped a certain large Claidheamh de Laimh **(5)** on his back. In the time after Naruto had given Chouji one of his favorite teachers' sword, the Akimichi had concentrated on his training in using Saorsa just as much as he concentrated on food. He was now at a level of adeptness that could make William proud and even managed to combine one of the Akimichi's basic jutsus with the blade, resulting in the creation of a devastating combo. Chouza, Chouji's father and head of the Akimichi himself, had personally talked to Naruto, thanking him for giving Chouji the perfect weapon for the Akimichi fighting style.

Naruto gave a disarming grin at Chouji, who smiled back in return. The blonde repeated the grin with Shikamaru who was pretending to sleep in the seat next to the Akimichi. The Nara just nodded in acknowledgement. In the days after Naruto had revealed the TARDIS, the angel had seen fit to teach them the origins of Umbra Elementi and allowed them limited access to the TARDIS's library. When asked why he let them do so, Naruto had just shrugged and said that they would be traveling with him soon.

'Might as well come prepared.' The blonde had said.

As the rest of the class began to file in, Naruto promptly slid Carnwennan into his inner coat pockets and withdrawn a very large book with a silvery cover and gold lettering that read, _The Silmarillion_. He carefully opened it to the first page. Hinata noticed, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at the pages. Naruto took a side-long look at her and she smiled back before he chuckled and turned back to his book.

Soon, more of Naruto's 'gang' of pals had joined the four friends. Shino and Kiba joined the four in the second row of the two back rows that the group had more or less established as their territory in the classroom.

Of the two, Kiba had not changed other than achieving the task of rising above dead last, the title going to Shikamaru instead. Shino had changed in terms of personality. Instead of only answering back when spoken to, Shino would now occasionally start conversations.

The bug user pointed at Naruto's book. "I take it that your plan of selling your friends' books to ensure that they survive is in effect?" Naruto smiled in return and nodded.

Naruto had given Sarutobi quite a few books of his to give to some bookshops. The reason that Naruto gave them to Sarutobi was so that he couldn't be directly connected to the books that were sold. Naruto still knew that there was prejudice and hatred against him and that if people knew that these were 'his' books, they would never buy them.

So, he gave them to the Hokage to give off to bookshops, in return, the profit would be given to the Hokage, which would then be given to Naruto.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "How's that going anyway?" Naruto's grin widened considerably. It was going incredibly well. His (friends') books outsold every other book at almost every store, even outselling a particular perverted work series of a sannin. He had seen various copies or works like _Sherlock Holmes_ , _Dracula_ , _Harry Potter_ , and even those of his very good old friends of J.R.R. Tolkien and Lewis Carroll making themselves home in the hands of the Konoha's citizens.

As the conversation continued within the gang, one particular person scowled from across the room at the mad blonde. Name? Who else but the emotionally challenged Sasuke Uchiha?

The raven-haired avenger ground his teeth as blond dobe chatted with his friends, a book in hand. That insect had just cruised in after two years of disappearance without so much as a by-your-leave, and taken his rightful place as Top of the Class. And then he refused to share his power and mighty technology with him, an Uchiha, the total superior! _I deserve that power! Every bit of it must be mine! I need it to avenge my clan. To kill HIM!_

A scuffle near the doors made the avenger groan a little as his worst fears appeared in the classroom door. He then simply assumed his usual brooding position, scowling away.

Sakura and Ino had begun to make their usual entrance when Sakura emerged victorious in their scuffle, seizing the seat next to her Sasuke. She stuck her tongue out at Ino, who got up and scowled at her before heading to the back two rows where Naruto and the others sat, quickly joining in on the conversation.

The pinkette briefly looked at Ino's animated figure as she talked with Naruto about the book in his hand. When had they become such good friends?

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his pink-haired stalker. _No. That will be my final answer when she asks me if I want to go on a date._ He scowled a bit more. _Why can't they actually focus on their studies to become kunoichi? Like that Hinata girl. I would even consider asking her to be my wife if it weren't for the fact that she is still so weak._

He paused in his thoughts when the object of his attention, i.e. Naruto, suddenly stiffened and turned a little to Sasuke, glaring angrily. _Did he hear that?_

Naruto snarled inwardly. While he couldn't really read people's thoughts unless he was touching them, he could still hear little whispers of surface thoughts, things that people may have been thinking at the time. And just now, he heard thoughts that made his blood boil and his mental inhabitants rage. _"Hinata...is still so weak."_

Kurama and the TARDIS each snarled and gritted their "teeth" respectively. Though before any of the three could say anything, Hinata nudged him. He turned to her somewhat concerned face. "Are you okay?"

He smiled back reassuringly. "Yeah. Just a few...unsavory thoughts." He said as his eyes slid back toward the Uchiha, pinning the coal-black eyes with a cold stare, before turning back to Hinata and his book.

Sasuke involuntarily shuddered a little as Naruto's unnaturally cold eyes stared into his of pitch-black. He was suddenly shaken back to reality by his number-one fangirl saying his name. "Sasuke? Hello?"

The Uchiha shook himself out and shifted slightly in his seat back into his brooding position. He acknowledged her with a simple grunt.

Sakura was troubled. She had been thinking over Naruto's words that he'd spoken to her upon his return. At first, she had ignored them. But as time passed, she noticed that Hinata slowly gained strength, getting stronger and stronger under Naruto's keen eye. She had to ask. "I...ummmm..I was just wondering, what do you look for in a girl?"

Sasuke turned to her, inwardly mystified that this question was coming from one of his fangirls, the top fangirl no less. "Well...this is actually the smartest thing you've ever said to me. Basically, I just want a strong girl to be with me, so that my children when my clan is reborn, will be strong. That's all."

His pink-haired audience blinked as he turned away, before she looked at Naruto. _I can't believe that he was right! I ignored some perfectly good advice that could've helped!_ She sighed, mentally snapping her fingers in unhappiness, before looking up with determination, swearing that she would become stronger for her crush.

Within her mind, Sakura's Inner Personality added its two cents. **"Yeah! And then we can rub it into all the other fangirls' faces!"**

Just then, the two Chuunin instructors, Iruka and Mizuki walked in, effectively silencing the classroom. Naruto eyed the latter of the two, taking note of his frown. _Now what have we here? Is Danzo making a move?_

Kurama snorted. **"Pretty bloody likely."** The TARDIS smacked him around the back of the head. **"Language!"** The Timeship's green-blue eyes shone harsh and punishing, like an angry mother. Kurama cowered a little under the TARDIS's gaze.

Naruto groaned inwardly. _Behave you two. Don't make me get Omega and Caledfwlch involved._ The TARDIS rolled her eyes and Kurama stopped cowering, brushing himself off and grinning at how he escaped the Timeship's wrath. For now.

Meanwhile, it turned out that Naruto was only half right. Danzou had been dealing with one of the worst criminals and traitors of Konoha. The Snake Sannin Orochimaru. And apparently, in their negotiations, Orochimaru had asked for a gift. More specifically, he'd asked for the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha, a scroll containing many forbidden jutsus. And for Kami knew what reason, Danzou had entrusted him to do the task of stealing the scroll and giving it to Orochimaru.

Now, the plan Mizuki had laid out to do this task was this: Use Naruto to steal the scroll, under the pretense of it just being an extra-credit test. Then, once he lured Naruto out of the village, he would kill the "demon," and take the scroll! It was GENIUS...eh, not quite. You see, this plan was based on the assumption that the victim i.e. Naruto, was a complete idiot.

But the kid was, quite literally, top of the class. He wouldn't be able to graduate as Rookie of the Year, chances were pretty good that he'd pass.

 _I need a backup plan._ Mizuki thought to himself as he glared at Naruto, who smiled toothily back, making a sort of "toodle-oo" wave with his fingers.

"Right then, morning class! Today, we'll be reviewing what you will need to know to pass the Genin exams. And I do expect you all to pass and I may or may not be unhappy should you not." The scarred wielder of the Vorpal Blade punctuated his remark with a glare at Shikamaru, who groaned out "Troublesome."

Iruka continued. "Now then, the exam is in two parts. The written academic exam and the test of your ninja skills. The written exam will be to test your knowledge. To pass the skills test, you have to be able to perform a substitution, a transformation, and to create three clones. Not shadow clones Naruto. The Council ruled that that particular jutsu was too much for a genin and isn't an acceptable clone. Sorry."

Two particular jerks smiled at the news. Mizuki smiled in relief as he saw another chance to salvage his plan and Sasuke smirked/scowled at Naruto, all the while thinking. _Hah! Now you fail dobe! Now you fall while I rise!_

Hinata looked over to Naruto in concern. She knew as well as the Trickster himself did, that the boy couldn't create a regular clone. His reserves were too vast to be properly and fully controlled, despite his remarkable chakra control. Naruto just gave her his trademark grin, telling her that he had something in mind. "Don't worry 'bout it Hinata. I'll pass."

Iruka picked up a clipboard and asked that each student come up to demonstrate their transformation. Each person lined up and tried their hand at the transformation. One by one, each student turned into either Mizuki or Iruka. Eventually, they came to Naruto.

The Trickster grinned, poofing into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone's jaws dropped. In Naruto's place stood a perfect replication of the Yondaime, only outfitted with larger versions of Naruto's own clothing.

But the fun didn't stop there. slowly the Image of the carbon-copy Yondaime in Naruto's clothing shifted into an old man with swept back silvery hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing what Naruto and some friends knew to be an Edwardian frock coat complete with other Edwardian articles.

It then shifted into a scruffy looking man with a mop of black hair and eyes that seemed to flash different colors depending on the light, wearing an outfit similar to the first man, but they were clownishly large. The man held a recorder to his lips, smirking a little as he played a note.

The man shifted again, becoming an old man again. This man had a shock of white hair, a pretty big chin, and a pointed nose. He wore an Inverness cape outfit, said cape having a red inner lining, a cravat, and gloves.

Now the shifts began to go faster and his audience began to only see flashes of men. A man in a impossibly long scarf and a floppy fedora with pale blue eyes, tombstone teeth and curly brown hair. A younger man in what Naruto and his friends knew to be a cricket outfit and peach-white frock coat with fair blonde hair and blue eyes. A man with a mane of long curly blonde hair who wore a "patchwork" coat that actually made Sakura and Ino shriek in fear and horror. A man in a hat similar to Naruto's, a vest covered in question-marks, and a black umbrella with a red question-mark handle. A young man with longish hair and a face that made a few girls sigh happily. He seemed to have a penchant for green and wore Edwardian clothing.

Now the next one was a strange one, his form was shrouded with dark smoke, ash, and shadow, his actual features mostly obscured. Though many could pick out some key features. He had a beard and wrinkles indicating weariness and old age. He wore simple clothing, ragged and soiled, and had a bandolier over his shoulder. Unlike the previous men, this man had an air of sadness, weariness, and strangely, fear. After that, more men began to show.

A man with big ears, a leather jacket, and a sweater underneath. A skinny man in a three piece suit and ruffled hair that caused some girls to nosebleed a little and Hinata to blush. It reminded her a lot of Naruto's style. A goofy looking man with a big chin, wearing tweed and a bowtie that made Hinata smile. Again, it seemed a lot like Naruto.

And finally came the man that many had heard of. Velvet coat with lining. Waistcoat. Hoodie. Silver hair in a quaff. A wrinkled face. Eyes the color of space itself. and to top it all off, eyebrows large and thick enough to pop off bottle tops. The Doctor himself.

Hinata giggled and blushed as the replica bowed royally to her. Finally, with a puff of smoke, Naruto reappeared smirking widely under his top hat. Quirking an eyebrow, Iruka had to ask. "Who were those other people?"

Naruto gave him a sidelong grin. "You all know don't you? Grandad of course." And with that the blonde retook his place next to Hinata. Everyone's minds were thinking overtime.

 _Grandad? Does he mean the Doctor? But those were so many different people!_ The scarred teacher thought to himself.

 _Who were those people, his Grandad? But Naruto's an orphan! And for the Yondaime...if you added whisker marks...no! No he can't be related to the Yondaime! Can he?_ Sakura deliberated within her mind.

 _So those were all the Doctor? How can they all be the same person though, they all looked different..? And the fact that Naruto looks very similar to the Yondaime...ah this is too troublesome to think about._ You-know-who thought as he leaned back in his seat.

A thin line of drool rolled out of Ino's mouth. _Was that first one how Naruto's going to look like when he grows up? Let me get some of tha-NO! BAD INO! WHAT ABOUT HINATA! AND SASUKE OF COURSE!_ The mental outburst was enough to push those...indecent thoughts away in favor of the other mysteries. _So those guys were that 'Grandad' we hearing about from Naruto? But, his grandfather can't be multiple people! Some of those people didn't even look old enough to be grandparents! Though some of them...no! BAD!_ Ino chided herself mentally.

Hinata was shyly poking her indexes together, the somewhat childish action masking her otherwise maturish thoughts. _Naruto is HOT! I-I-I!_ Her inner personality made itself known. **"You don't say?! You know what we've got?! A MAJOR HUNK AS A FRIEND! Come on! All we need is to get his attention! There must be something?!"**

Iruka kept thinking but chose to shelve those thoughts He nodded approvingly at Naruto, opting not to praise Naruto due to a little...trick shall we say. The scarred chuunin looked down at the clipboard. "Hinata Hyuuga?"

The girl in question stood up, before pausing and smirking. A cloud of smoke poofed around her. The smoke cleared and the results: Naruto's widest mad grin, about all the boys with a heart attack, a stroke, and a nosebleed, and every girl looking on with jealousy.

Hinata had chosen to transform into an "older" version of herself. She had long bluish hair, flowing like water to her mid-back. She appeared to just be wearing a longish cloak about her that hung loosely but was still very close to her body. Her face was narrower, with high cheekbones and pale red lips. The interesting thing was that her eyes seemed to shimmer a startling, piercing blue.

Kiba looked at her, dazed and bleeding profusely. _HOLY CRAP! This hottie is Hinata grown-up?! I should've gone for her sooner!_

Naruto leaned back in his seat, smiling at the transformation his best friend had performed. He pulled off his top hat, freeing his haywire blond hair so he could sweep the sweat off his brow. Who knew that a Hyuuga could make him sweat? Then again... **"Well~ now. Looks like ye've got quite the catch, 'aven'tcha?"** Kurama grinned widely with a tiny hint of admiration. _What do you know? I've seen stars, nebulae, supernovae, and countless wondrous planets...and I've never seen anything as beautiful as this...mea incredibilis dea **(6)**._ The TARDIS squealed in delight. **"CUUUUUUTE!"**

 _She's definitely hot. If this is what she's going to look like later on..maybe I should take her for myself. Another plus, it would really burn Naruto. Two birds, one stone._ Sasuke made a cruel smirk. He should've thanked whatever deity existed that Naruto wasn't listening to surface thoughts.

Ino growled a little involuntarily, before pausing and berating herself on her jealousy.

Hinata gave a small smile aimed at one person in particular as she returned in a puff of smoke. Understandably, she was quite surprised at the amount of guys on the ground nursing their nosebleeds. About half the class apparently.

As the lavender-eyed girl took her seat next to Naruto, the boy smiled at her. "Seems I'm rubbing off on you. Whether that's a good or a bad thing...meh, not important." He leaned closer, dipping his voice to a whisper. "But I was very close to joining the sorry lot on the floor." He said, indicating the males that were coming to their senses. "Nice touch replicating my ancestor's wife, only with your features though." Hinata blushed, her smile still on her face as she nodded. She'd found an illustration of the Other's wife, named "Patience" apparently, in the TARDIS's library **(7)**.

Iruka eventually managed to get to his feet, balancing a little unsteadily with two tissues tinged red up his nose. "I-I-umm, I think we should be moving on now." He said as he quickly called down the last student (who made a horrible rendition of Mizuki with acne and bulging eyes).

After that incident (which had much of the class laughing and Mizuki's eye twitching angrily), Iruka saw fit to do an overall review of the year before turning them loose for lunch.

Chouji had asked for his favorite restaurant and Naruto had seconded him, on the condition that the Akimichi heir chose to eat light. Not that he really needed to, considering that Chouji was trying to eat to gain muscle, not simply become overweight.

So now the merry band of friends were sitting at the table talking and laughing. Shikamaru, Shino, Ino and Hinata all chose to eat light, whereas Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji ate quite a lot, though light for Akimichi standards (and a race that Naruto had met called 'Maxillians' apparently). And of course, Akamaru ate his fair share as well. After gorging himself (more or less), Naruto leaned back in his seat, looking out the window as his mind traveled back to the class. His eyes hardened slightly at the memory of the thought he'd gleaned from Sasuke's mind. ' _Hinata..._ _is still so weak.'_ _What did he mean 'still'?_

Kurama added his two cents. " **Clearly boyo, he's plannin' somthin'? And I doubt it's gonna be savoury."** The Trickster growled internally. _Whatever he's planning ought to quit now, **or else...**_ Naruto's mental voice darkened considerably, as if Death itself was speaking through him **(AN: Pazuzu's voice from the TV show _Constantine_ )**. His mental form glowed. His irises were blood red and his pupils were vulpine in shape, much like Kurama's eyes, only an inner silver light shown in the pupil. His sclera shone a bright gold streaked with black veins. His eyes seemed to exude red and blue light in tendrils. His teeth and canines sharpened as did his fingernails.

The TARDIS frowned. **"Snap out of it!"** She yelled as she slapped his mental manifestation. _Ouch!_ The blonde yelped as he rubbed his manifestation's cheek, his features returning to normal. _Thanks. I needed that._ The Artonic Fox pulled a somewhat worried face. **"Ye need ta be careful. We don't want you to lose control again. Remember the last ti-" "Shut it!"** The TARDIS admonished the fox.

Naruto chuckled at the Time hound being chewed out by his ship. _S'alright now. I'm fine._ "Hey. Are you okay?"

The boy blinked as he returned to his senses. He looked over to who had spoken and smiled. Hinata was staring at him concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of trouble in Paradise." Naruto commented as he tapped the side of his head.

Hinata looked into his sapphire eyes with concern. He was still hiding things. The question was, 'what?' What could he be hiding now?

"So, what do you lot think of the exams?" The Mad Seraph deflected, clearly noticing that Hinata was going to ask again.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"Easy."

"I find it acceptable."

"Meh."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Piece of cake."

"It should be fine, but I'm worried about you Naruto. You can't make normal clones and you aren't allowed to make shadow clones."

Naruto gave a reassuring smile. "Meh. Don't worry about it. I've got a, well, a plan of sorts." His smile turned slightly mad and crazed, before morphing back into his previous look.

The majority of the group shuddered a little. It unnerved them how the blonde's moods and demeanors could change like quicksilver. That and the look that Naruto had shown meant that he was up to something. Something that sounded "Trick or Treat"-ish.

A waiter then came around with the bill, giving Naruto an angered glare while setting the bill down. The Mad Angel looked down at it, shrugged, and paid for the meal, giving a relatively generous tip. The waiter looked down at the bill and looked back up, his glare slightly dimmed.

"Thank you." The waiter said curtly and coldly as he picked up the bill and pocketed the tip. He then promptly walked away. The kid may have been the demon brat, but he definitely tipped good. Naruto sighed a little before grinning as he got to his feet.

"Well. You lot owe me some lunch. Later along the line o'course." Smiles and a couple laughs responded, the one standing out being Hinata. Her smile was warm and happy. His strange accent was always so soothing to her, lifting her spirits.

Naruto pulled a wry grin as he crooked his finger at them as he began to walk away, withdrawing his scepter from the confines from his coat. "C'mon ladies and gents, off to the TARDIS."

The group chuckled as they followed, though no-one noticed a pair of green eyes in head of pink hair watching from behind a tree that was close enough to overhear them.

* * *

Later on that day

~Hinata~

Hinata slowly closed the door behind her as she smiled happily to herself. After a long and admittedly boring day at the Academy, they had all gone back to Naruto's TARDIS, which had become somewhat a hangout for them. She giggled lightly to herself as she remembered how hyperactive Naruto had been. The poor angel had made shadow clones for his friends to keep himself and his guests entertained after letting his wings burst out (as they had gotten accustomed to as he usually let them out after getting into his Timeship).

One clone played chess with Shikamaru while another did the same with Shino, each clone changing places after every turn. Another clone played the violin, apparently composing a piece while Kiba leaned on the piano's side, pointing out spot where he could improve the piece. After all, the Inuzuka had animalistic hearing which definitely helped with music and listening. Akamaru was there too, yapping along with the music when the clone started playing.

As for the seraph himself, he was sparring against Chouji, who had become rather good with Saorsa. He was using Carnwennan and Chouji was using Naruto's apparent hyperactivity and distractedness to such an advantage that Naruto had unfurled his wings and used them to turn the tide. By then the spar had become something of a contest to see who could win. Naruto shifted his feathers to make them razor-sharp to cut at Chouji when they locked blades and would flap his wings to either try to knock the Akimichi off balance or to take short flight when a sword swing came close. Not to mention, the scepter was perfect for keeping Chouji on his toes, which the boy was, especially after Naruto had unleashed a blast of powerful energy from the cane's Fox head. Hinata and Ino each stood on the sidelines, the former cheering the Angel on and the latter cheering the Akimichi on. And eventually, by means of a crafty disarm, Naruto triumphed and Hinata had cheered loudly.

Her reminiscing smile faltered slightly. Tomorrow would be the Graduation test. And Hinata knew she could pass. That wasn't the problem.

Naruto was clearly confident that he would pass as well. And she had faith in him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would indeed pass. But what about after they had passed?

Hinata couldn't bear the thought of not being on Naruto's team. The thought of not being at his side. He was everything to her; a teacher, a friend...her love. Her personal guardian angel. He had given her confidence, training, friendship, even some of his secrets. His mad demeanor and chaotic behavior always made her smile and laugh and his mixed-accent voice lifted her heart into the light every day.

Hinata always knew she had some pretty strong feelings toward him. After all, when they had first joined the Academy, she had admired him. That admiration soon turned into a crush and, at the time, that was all she had. After all, she had barely known him. But now...now she knew him better. And she now knew that the blonde angel was the type of person that she would want to be with, now and for eternity..

The pale-eyed heiress bit her lip. But, she wasn't entirely sure that he would return her feelings. And even if he did, her father didn't like "commoners" as he put it, and probably disapprove of him, despite what she overheard during that little meeting.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. Her father. Now there was a strange thing. Hiashi had become increasingly quiet and less vocal in his expressions of his "disappointment" towards Hinata. He was more silent in his daughter's spars, especially when they were against her own sister. She would never strike back against her sister, no matter how many openings she saw for a well-placed attack.

Her sister, Hanabi, had noticed this. Before this, she was very withdrawn from Hinata, thinking her weak. But she had confronted her sister after one spar, where Hinata had had a chance to end the match at the very beginning and yet the elder one didn't, choosing just to dodge until she had lost. When Hanabi asked Hinata why she didn't strike back, the answer was simple. _"I never want to see you hurt. Even if I look weak to Otou or anyone else, I'd prefer it to hurting you."_ Hanabi had stared at her for a long while, before simply walking away, her face scrunched up with confusion.

Why did her life have to be so strange? She sighed as she flopped back onto her bed, thinking what her mother had said many times. _"In time, all answers are revealed."_

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain angel's TARDIS

~Naruto~

In the garden/training ground, an angel stood tall, three tails of energy behind him.

 **"Focus. Ye've got'ter concentrate!"**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to reel in the fourth tail of Artronic energy. His eyes glowed brightly, shining like miniature suns. His winged form shone like a star in space. His irises were still a bright blue, only now interlaced with threads of gold and red. His vertical, vulpine pupils shone with a silver light and his sclera were a pure shining gold. His teeth were sharp, pointed, and feral and his fingernails were claw-like. His whiskers shone more prominently. A reddish, gold tail of energy, laced with blue tendrils began to manifest itself next to its three compatriots.

Suddenly, the angel's eyes morphed drastically. Irises turned red like blood and black lines began to show in his gold sclera, appearing like arteries and veins, encroaching and threatening to engulf the entire sclera in black. His eyes began to output more and more blue, red, and gold light.

 **"Stop!"**

The Trickster gasped as he quickly relinquished his hold on the Fox's power, turning himself back to his normal state. For days and even weeks (within Naruto's mind), the TARDIS and Kurama had been trying to get Naruto used to wield his more inert Timelord power or more so the Other's power. Namely, his own stores of Artron and Huon energy. That had been a cake walk and drawing on that power had given him more control over his perceptions of time and space and he could manipulate the Artron fields in other beings and objects. Meaning, he had psychokinetic abilities that could manipulate his surroundings and the elements without the use of jutsus. It made him look a bit like the biblical 'warrior of God.' His form would glow, his scleras would shine gold, his irises would be blue, exuding and laced with gold tendrils and his normal, circular pupils shone with an inner silver light. Of course, it wasn't to the point of raining fire and brimstone from the heavens, stopping time, or anything to that extent. It was more so things like making objects spontaneously combust, lightning and thunder, slowing time's flow or creating gale-force winds (with the help of his wings of course). Though there was little doubt in Naruto's mind that his ancestor was capable of power on such a scale of biblical proportion.

After all, when you were a precursor to one of the greatest and most powerful races in history of reality, you would've had some serious firepower.

But there was one curious power that Naruto exhibited. He could output massive amounts of light, enough to outshine some stars and galaxies. And where there is light, there is heat, so as the light grew brighter, the more heat Naruto put out. Naruto could manipulate light and heat in incredible ways in this state.

Naruto and his mental occupants agreed that it would take quite some time till the Angel was at the Other's level of power. So, they had turned focus to trying to grasp Kurama's energy and use it. It should have been easy...except for a strange detail. Restraint in this form proved to be extremely elusive, as Naruto risked simply losing control, much like how the Doctor could be, on occasion. "God I hate doing that. It's so close!"

The fox sighed, **"Not much we can do, just keep workin' at it."** The Time Hound gave a smirk.

 **In th' mean time, ye've got an exam in th' mornin', don't'cha?"**

Naruto sighed before smiling and heading off to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark

~Undisclosed Location~

Mizuki stood before a desk where a man sat, shrouded in the shadows. The white-haired chuunin coughed as he prepared his report. "I have watched over those few that you have requested as per our agreement, namely Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki has shown superiority over the Uchiha in all areas. He is extremely unpredictable and cunning. If he had this training from, the Oncoming Storm," he stumbled over the name, "before he left, he would have easily gained the title of #1 Rookie. However, as he stands now, his grades, combined with his before trip grades, place him just below the middle point in rankings. Hinata Hyuuga has grown much stronger in his company. She is now more confident and assertive and is now the top kunoichi in many aspects. Only Sakura Haruno tops her in Genjutsus and Academics. Sasuke Uchiha is ranked second in terms of Student of the Year, and is overall the #1 Rookie. He is also extremely power-hungry and vengeful. He is determined to avenge hid clan and to bring Naruto down."

The man sat at the desk, silent. Mizuki swallowed quietly. "I trust that my report is to your liking Lord Danzou?"

"...Yes. It is. Thank you Mizuki." The man got out of his chair and walked into the light, revealing the crippled warhawk himself. And this location was his personal army's base. ANBU ROOT's Headquarters to be precise.

Danzou continued. "We will have to keep a close watch on the last two. As for Uzumaki, he is sure to fail the exam."

Mizuki grinned eagerly, his eyes reflecting cruelty. "Agreed. And afterwards, I will use him to steal the Forbidden Scroll. Then, after his arrest, you will be able to take him into ROOT. Just as you have planned."

A ever-slight smirk made its way onto the warhawk's face. "Excellent. You have done well. Now go and prepare for your task." The traitorous chuunin bowed and disappeared from the elderly councilman's sight. Danzou turned to the shadows at his left. "Sai."

A boy, pale as a ghost, wearing effeminate clothing stepped forward. "Yes Lord Danzou?"

"After Uzumaki fails the exam, go capture the other two. Bring them to me, but only if the jinchuuriki fails. Do you understand me?"

The newly named 'Sai' made a smile so fake it was somewhat creepy. "Of course Lord Danzou." He spoke, before vanishing as well.

Danzou leaned back in his chair as he made the faintest of smiles, thoughts and schemes flying around in his head. _And now, with patience, that brat will be my weapon!_

* * *

The Next Day

~Shinobi Academy~

Approximately 40 hopefully soon-to-be ninjas sat at their desks, waiting to be called up for the final part of the exam: the Ninjutsu exam. This would determine who would or wouldn't become a genin. While everyone else sat fidgeting nervously and talking as they waited, Naruto was absently playing with his yo-yo, performing tricks with the string and the like, while his friends watched or did other things, like sleep or just wait silently. Iruka looked up from his clipboard, "Shino Aburame!"

The group wished the bug user luck, the Angel doing so without so much as faltering in his movements in catching the yo-yo on the string. Ten minutes passed and the Aburame returned with a Konoha headband of blue cloth. He sat down as his friends congratulated him. The class continued to talk and such as each student was called one by one, returning either with a smile and a headband or empty-handed with a frown or other negative espression. Hinata sat next to Naruto watching as he did his tricks, her new headband sat around her neck as she cast a concerned glance at her crush, who winked at her with a smile, making her smile and blush back. A resounding cheer arose from the fangirl side of the class as Sasuke walked back in with a headband in place. The emotionally challenged boy didn't so much as spare a glance at his supporters, instead choosing to sneer at Naruto as the Trickster's name was called.

"Good luck dobe. Try not to cry when you fail."

The taunt didn't so much as faze Naruto, who just smirked as he twisted the strings into a slingshot-like mechanism, launching the yo-yo off his fingers. The toy promptly fell into his waiting hand.

"Luck is irrelevant, my least-favorite emo. Just try not to trip and fall over that broken ego of yours."

He left the emotionally-challenged boy fuming as he followed Iruka to a different classroom, empty and devoid of student desks. All that was there was a coatrack and a teacher's desk, at which Mizuki was sitting. And on that desk, sat a single Konoha head-band.

Iruka walked in and sat next to Mizuki, giving off an atmosphere that showed that the test was beginning now. "Right. First perform a transformation jutsu."

The Trickster nodded. With a snap of his fingers, he had morphed into a perfect copy of Iruka, which smiled at the teachers before turning back into Naruto. Iruka nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now substitute with the coatrack." With a nod, Naruto switched places with the coatrack in a puff of smoke that strangely was tinted gold and silver, before switching back. Both teachers watched with a hint of curiosity, considering that instead of the generic smoke, Naruto's colored smoke now seemed to resemble a murky mist or cloud. Nevertheless, Iruka nodded, "Now please make three clones."

Here, Naruto paused. "Does any form of clone other than a shadow clone work?"

Mizuki scowled. "Of course you ca-!" "I'll allow it." Iruka interrupted in a calm, even voice.

The Trickster smirked at this and put his hands behind his back. Almost immediately, three copies of Naruto shimmered into existence. The four smirked at each other before turning to the teachers. "Does this work?" The clones and Naruto said in unison.

Iruka nodded. "Yes it does. I don't know what this technique is, but it does produce clones that are not shadow clones. Well done, you have passed."

Naruto smiled as he picked up the headband. He turned to his clones and nodded, each of them shimmering into nothing as the Trickster walked out of the classroom, leaving in his wake, a smiling Iruka and inwardly raging and plotting Mizuki. _DAMN! WHAT SORT OF CRAP WAS WITH THAT CLONE?! Alright. Calm down, and think. Now I've just got to use my back-up plan. Heh, at least the demon brat will get the blame._ A cruel smile crept across the white-haired chuunin's face, creeping out Iruka, who simply shook his head and walked out.

The Trickster now walked into the regular classroom, headband in hand. He tossed it up, flipping it midair and catching it, gaining cheers from his friends and surprised (and furious from guess-who) looks. As he passed by Sasuke, he smirked and whispered, "Nice try at a guess Uchiha. Better luck next time." And with the last word in, he left Sasuke fuming in rage.

Hinata smiled widely as she grabbed Naruto in a hug as his other friends crowded around him. Kiba grinned as he asked, "How'd you make the clones? You can't make any others past shadow clones."

"True. But, I've got this," the Trickster tapped his watch. "Vortex manipulator merged with a powerful heirloom. I used it to make some minor distortions in reality- illusions if you will. Perfect for distractions. Or passing a slightly rigged exam." Chuckles ran around the group, drowning out the mental grumbling of the Claw of Omega. Which stopped after a quick mental thanks.

* * *

That Dark Night

Konoha's newly refurbished and improved monument looked over the village in its silent vigil under the clear night sky, shining with stars like jewels. Atop the monument, the air sounded with a mechanical symphony as the TARDIS materialized on the Yondaime's head. The door creaked open and the Mad Seraph walked out, Carnwennan in hand and wings out and slightly folded behind him. He pulled off his hat, holding it close as he sat atop the Yondaime's head. "Hiya dad." Naruto spoke with a slightly subdued grin. That grin stayed as he narrated how he passed the exam and about his friends.

Now, he looked at the stars. His grin grew wider and happier. Now he could travel like the Doctor! "Proud of me now Grandad?" Even as those words left his lips, a thought struck him. Would the Other, his ancestor have approved? Would he have been proud?

 **"No doubt 'n me mind that 'e would be lad."** Kurama and the TARDIS smiled at him from within the Angel's mind, and he smiled back. He looked down at the village he was now fighting to protect.

Just then, as his gaze flicked over to the Hokage Tower, a shadow flickered across the rooftop. Quirking an eyebrow, he got up, picking up Carnwennan from its slot into the rocks. _I'm sure I haven't gone that mad. You guys saw that right?_

Entering his mindscape, Kurama quickly pulled over a monitor, displaying a snapshot of the memory. Naruto looked over. He was looking at...himself? He squinted and his lips curled. There was chakra on his copy, which meant that was a person who was disguised as him. And Naruto knew who would do so.

The TARDIS and Kurama's faces both grinned. **"Time for the Hunt."**

Elsewhere, about 30 min. later

Mizuki knocked hard on Iruka's door. The scarred chuunin opened it, blinking his eyes sleepily while holding that strange sword of his loosely in one hand.

"Iruka, Naruto just stole the Forbidden Scroll! He's headed into the forest!"

Iruka instantly went on red alert. "What! Why?!"

"We don't know, but the Hokage's sending everyone after him." And with that, Mizuki darted off. Iruka smiled as he looked up, catching a glimpse of gold and silver. He then shut the door, fully intending to get back to bed.

~The Forest~

Out in the forest, by an old shack, sat a familiar blonde boy poring over a large scroll. He immediately stopped when Iruka appeared in front of him. "Oh, hi Iruka-sensei! I was just looking up some techniques. They're very interesting."

Iruka appeared to raise an eyebrow. "Oh that I have no doubt. Do you have permission to have that scroll though?"

"Heheh," Naruto seemed to scratch his head sheepishly, "Not really. You know," his smile turned dark and cruel. "I was planning on taking it to Orochimaru." The boy quickly made 3 shadow clones to charge before throwing two kunai in quick succession.

The scarred chuunin quickly dodged the two projectiles before drawing his sword. Swiftly, he bashed the first clone in the skull with the pommel, dispelling the copy. He turned and stabbed the second clone through the chest. The last clone grabbed Iruka as the original drew another kunai and charged. Iruka flipped his grip on the Vorpal Blade and skewered the clone behind him while kicking the original 'Naruto' away. Iruka grinned as the boy rubbed his chest. "You really think that would've worked, Mizuki?"

The boy scowled as he turned into the treacherous chuunin. "How did you know it was me?"

Iruka smirked, raising his free hand. "Because," he snapped and disappeared. "I'm Naruto." The mad blonde stood tall, Carnwennan in hand and his headband wrapped around his hat, the tails of the headband fell down his back and shoulders **(11)**.

Mizuki growled, his eyes narrowed in malice. "Damn brat!" He suddenly stopped, his lips curling into an evil smile. "At least, now I can frame you for taking the scroll and turn you-!"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Moronzuki," the chuunin in question's eye twitched and his body shook in rage at the taunt. "Do me a favor, eh? Look 'round?"

The white-haired traitor did so, and stiffened as he saw a certain Sarutobi standing there. The old man smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto grinned widely. "So, now then, the Hokage probably knows all by now. Which means," Naruto took his free hand, and slid his index across his throat. "That you, sensei, are positively screwed."

Naruto's enemy growled. "At least I can kill you!" He roared in anger as he charged in with a right hook. The boy just ducked, adjusting his grip on his scepter as if it were a club and smashing the traitor across the face.

Mizuki went reeling back, nursing a wound near his temple. Naruto just chuckled, twirling Carnwennan like a baton. "Is that really the best you can do?"

The albino chuunin scowled, before smiling evilly. Naruto rolled his eyes internally. _Another "trump card"?_ **"Apparently so, ki-" "Shut it! I'm recording this moment into my hard-drives!"**

"Do you know why everyone in the village despises you?"

Again, Naruto mock-pondered the question. "Nah! Do tell though."

Ignoring the obvious taunt, Mizuki continued. "What they taught you was a lie. The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. Instead, he sealed the demon into a human child. You. You are the demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune that destroyed Konoha!"

Mizuki snarled evilly, fully expecting Naruto to break down on the spot. What he didn't expect was for him to stare and double over laughing hysterically. "What the- stop laughing! Didn't you hear me? You're a demon!" The boy just laughed harder.

The evil chuunin's eye twitched more and more. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Naruto finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh, blimey. Haven't laughed that hard in ages!" The mad blonde straightened up.

"And to answer your question, it's the fact that you and everyone else who thinks that, are bloody idiots!" Mizuki ground his teeth at the slight. "I mean, me, the Kyuubi? Have you lot lost your minds? Do I look like a fox with nine tails to you? Mind you, I've known about him for ages. And we've been good friends, for quite a lot of that."

Naruto scoffed. "And besides, how could I be 'a demon'?" He said, making air quotes. "If I've got these?" With that, six golden-feathered wings burst from his back, wreathed in silver flame. Mizuki's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Impossible! You're-!" "The Angel of Konoha. Surprise!"

The newly revealed angel flipped his cane and pointed the head towards the traitor, the fox head snapping upwards so that the jaws were pointed directly at Mizuki. "And just so you remember, you just broke one of Konoha's laws, among several, one of the newly broken ones involves capital punishment!"

Mizuki snarled in anger, grabbing one of the windmill shurikens from his back and hurling it at Naruto. The Angel simply smirked. One of the wings moved quickly and smashed the shuriken into metal shards which embedded into the trees. "Was that it?"

The traitor responded with creating more shadow clones and charging. Naruto chuckled as he reached into his pockets and threw down a smoke bomb. Mizuki growled as he saw his foe vanish after the smoke cleared. "Where are you?! Show yourself coward!"

A chuckle rang from the trees around him, echoing. "What a pathetic little shinobi you are. A real ninja doesn't fight hand to hand if he has the chance."

Suddenly, Mizuki was spun around and felt pinpricks that felt like very sharp feathers at his throat. Looking up from his throat, he saw Naruto grinning darkly, all his wings positioned at the traitor's throat. "He attacks from the shadows. Lights out moron." And with that, the Mad Seraph reared back and head-butted the traitorous chuunin, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. The clones of Mizuki poofed into smoke. Naruto smirked as he summoned up two clones to carry Mizuki and slung the scroll onto his back, between his wings. He beat his feathered appendages once and took to the air towards town, his clones trailing behind him.

Two hours later

Danzou allowed a tiny smirk to grace his lips as he headed to the council chambers. If all went to plan (which it should have), Mizuki would be gone, far from Konoha, and Naruto would be stripped of his rank, ready for Danzou to come in and take him into ROOT.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Sarutobi sitting there with Naruto reading a black book titled _The Divine Comedy_ **(12)** , the scroll underneath his arm as a support. Looking to Sarutobi's other side, he saw Mizuki in shackles, flanked by two ANBU.

The old warhawk sat down, his mind running hard and fast, _What is this? Mizuki failed? But the plan should have been foolproof!_ Sarutobi nodded. "Now that we are all here, we can begin. About two hours ago, the Forbidden Scroll was stolen. Originally, it was thought that Naruto Uzumaki was the thief. However, an eye-witness account from Iruka Umino confirmed that Naruto was not the thief due to the fact that he saw the boy before it was even reported that the scroll was missing and that Naruto did not exhibit signs of a transformation to hide anything. Also, by using shadow clones, I was able to witness Mizuki's confession that he had stolen the scroll to frame Naruto and attacked Naruto while breaking my law concerning the boy."

Council members turned and looked at each other, some of them silently questioning the evidence, considering the Hokage's fondness for this boy. Danzou himself cursed quietly to himself. Running the ways that he could deny this claim through his mind, he came to one simple conclusion. He couldn't refute the claim, especially with Naruto right there with the Forbidden Scroll in hand. He ground his teeth in anger, quickly running through the agents he could use to silence Mizuki before information involving himself was revealed.

Sarutobi just smiled, pleased that no-one tried to go against him. He nodded at Naruto, who shut his book and placed it somewhere within the confines of his coat. "Thank you for returning the scroll and apprehending Mizuki. This will go in as an A-rank and thus, you will receive payment tomorrow. In the meantime, you may leave to go and rest."

Naruto grinned as he handed the scroll and turned around to leave. He suddenly stopped. "Oh! Before I forget Jiji, don't try to use any Yamanakas on Mizuki to get information for about a day or so, okay? Psychic headbutts do tend to scramble things up here." He said, tapping his temple before departing.

As he left, Danzou glared at the boy. _I will not be denied what is mine! You will be my weapon!_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **WOW! Over 10,000 words! That is much longer than I originally thought. Right so, from now on, I'll be trying to make longer chapters so do bear with me if I don't upload for a while. Midterms hit hard. I will try to get more chapters out as fast as I can, but remember guys. Do things correctly, not quickly...that's how it goes right?**

 **Now some of you (I'm looking at you Leaf Ranger) would notice that this chapter in particular has a lot in common with another chapter in the story _Wizard of Kitsune._ This is because I found this particular chapter to be more difficult to write than I expected (mainly because my mind kept jumping ahead in the story instead of focusing on this part), so I drew on the Leaf Ranger's great story to use as a base, more or less. Hope that clarified some things (mainly the fact that I didn't plagiarize) and if you are either confused by this little part or haven't read _Wizard of Kitsune_ , just skip this part and do read it respectively.**

 **Legend:**

 **(1) This is the name with which I shall be referring to Caliburn/Excalibur by default, though I still may use the other names interchangably. This is because that was the original name for King Arthur's sword, it means "Hard Lightning," and it sounds awesome. Need I say more?**

 **(2) Carnwennan is King Arthur's magical dagger (among his other weapons of lore. Guy has enough magical weaponry and fire power to take on an army by himself), that held the power to turn the user invisible. In this story, I set it up as the scepter that is now inextricably attached to the King's famous weapon Caledfwlch. Clever eh?**

 **(3) The Doctor's screwdrivers and the Master's laser screwdriver as well exhibit traits of isomorphic controls, only allowing few particular individuals to access their power and settings. They also appear to be linked to their primary users' minds, allowing for the ability to switch settings with just a thought.**

 **(4) The Claw also possesses the ability to enter Naruto's mind, but does not have its own dimension. It simply exists on Naruto's wrist.**

 **(5) Proper name for the Wallace Sword's type of blade.**

 **(6) Latin for "my incredible goddess."**

 **(7) The Other's wife, and apparently Omega's wife as well, was named and referred to as Patience such as in the story _Cold Fusion._**

 **(8) Scots Gaelic for "little angel"**

 **(9) Scots Gaelic for "his devils"**

 **(10)** **Scots Gaelic for "Hell"**

 **(11) Think of the Mad Hatter's top hat in _Alice in Wonderland (2010)_**

 **(12) Mention in the next chapter, if you know what that is.**

 **Right then, nothing else comes to mind except,**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	11. Rewrite Sorry guys

**If you guys were expecting a chapter sorry...**

 **I am currently suffering a Writer's block because I've realized that I've been overcomplicating this story too quickly and need to rewrite some parts. This, combined with the fact that I've been having to take a bunch of tests and AP has really hampered my writing.**

 **BUT! I should be back soon, and I am working on rewriting this story at least partially from scratch because I was a bit disappointed looking back.**

 **Don't worry guys, you haven't seen the last of me.**

 **Toodle-oo!**


End file.
